La Guerra Legendaria
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Un dios lleno de ira y sed de venganza quiere arrasar a toda costa con la humanidad por haber destruido lo que era suyo... ahora los peleadores mas poderosos del K.O.F. tendrán que hacer todo lo posible para que Orochi no alcance su objetivo. Una historia llena de sorpresas inesperadas y revelaciones por la supervivencia de la raza humana esta a punto de comenzar...
1. La gran preocupacion

Antes de comenzar con este primer cap. quiero aclarar que esta historia fue inspirada en base a la historia: "Princesa" de la autora: "Athena 1992" que fue la que me inspiró para hacer la mía, ella me autorizo para hacer esto, así que le agradezco de ante mano por el permiso y que siga triunfando.

"**La gran preocupación"**

Iori se encontraba tendido en la plataforma boca abajo, pues el haber bajado por un segundo la guardia le había costado el triunfo, mientras todos los espectadores aclamaban al gran Kyo que había vencido al poderoso Yagami y consecutivamente ganado el torneo K.O.F

-"Maldición" –pensaba Iori levantándose y apretando sus puños- "¿Cómo es que me venció?, tan solo me descuide un poco y él lo aprovecho por completo, se supone que yo tuve que haber ganado "- lo pensaba con ira, su peor enemigo lo había vencido en el torneo

Kyo bajaba de la plataforma triunfante a reunirse con sus amigos que lo esperaban.

-Felicidades Kyo- decía Athena abrazándolo

-Gracias amiga de verdad- sonreía Kyo tomándola de las manos

-¡Kyo!- gritaba Yuki corriendo hacia él con alegría y felicidad

Al llegar los 2 se plantaron en un tierno beso y un abrazo

-Creí que te lastimaría- dijo ella sollozando

-Nadie puede con migo, despreocúpate amor- decía él para su consuelo

Kyo observó que su rival estaba dispuesto a irse y este va y se pone en su camino

-¿Qué quieres Kusanagi, acaso piensas burlarte de mí?- decía Iori en tono amenazante

Pero el solo extendió su mano y le dijo: - Bueno pelea, Yagami- sin ninguna intención de burla o maliciosa, el Yagami dudando por un momento la estrecha y le dice:

-Te retare de nuevo Kusanagi… y esta vez seré yo quien te derrote

-Cuando quieras… Yagami- sonreía mientras veía como se alejaba poco a poco, mientras el regresaba con su grupo de amigos

-Estuviste formidable Kyo- comentaba Chizuru junto a Maki y los otros-Gracias Chizuru- decía amigablemente mientras este esperaba un comentario de felicitación por parte de Maki, mas sin embargo ella no dijo nada al parecer se notaba preocupada por algo y a cada rato estaba mirando para todos lados.

-Emm… Maki, ¿no piensas decirle nada a Kyo por su triunfo?- cuestionaba su gemela

-Huu, ¿cómo? – volvía en sí- ho¡ lo lamento mucho Kyo, muchas felicidades- decía algo apenada

-No te preocupes Maki y gracias significa mucho para mí- decía un poco confundido y extrañado por su actitud así como también los demás del grupito. (Silencio incomodo).

-Viejo creí que ibas a perder cuando caíste por primera vez al suelo- dijo Terry para romper el silencio incomodo

-No no creo, Kyo es muy fuerte y bastante hábil- lo defendía Athena un poco molesta

-Athena… tranquila, Terry solo estaba jugando- decía Mary entre risitas

-Ups, si es verdad, yo… lo, lo lamento mucho Terry- dijo la cantante agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes mi hermano esta acostumbrado a que lo regañen- comentaba su hermano Andy

-Jaja es verdad ¿no es cierto Terry?- continuo Mai diciéndolo con una risita

Terry solo hizo una expresión como un niño de 8 años como cuando algo lo molestaba o no le parecía – Jumm T_T – Todos se echaron a reír con aquella expresión de rubio inclusive el mismo.

La noche caía después del torneo, Iori se encontraba en camino a su apartamento después de haber pasado por un trago al bar de Kim. Al llegar se recostó sobre un sofá de piel, el apartamento de Yagami estaba lleno de lujos, consolas de videojuegos, una pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas en sala y habitación, jacuzzi en el baño guitarras eléctricas finas entre otras cosas ya que al tocar en una banda de Rock famosa se lo permitía, sin mencionar que era el heredero de la mansión Yagami (después de que su padre había fallecido por el pacto de sangre).

-Debo dejar de pensar en esa maldita derrota o terminare cayendo en depresión y me consumiré con mi propia rabia- se decía a si mismo

Se levanto, encendió su consola de videojuegos y su pantalla para jugar su juego favorito "Rock Band 3" con la guitarra, y selecciono su canción preferida en modo experto "Through the Fire and Flames" (Dragonforce) no fallaba ni una sola nota pues no por nada era un reconocido guitarrista, casi al finalizar la canción sonó su celular interrumpiendo su juego perfecto, era su representante:

-Diga…- decía Iori molesto por haber interrumpido su juego perfecto

-Hola Iori- decía el representante- mañana será el tan esperado concierto de nuestros fans y solo llamaba para confirmar tu asistencia, ¿iras verdad?- pregunto algo preocupado

-Es obvio…- contesto tajantemente

-Excelente y, ¿qué tal te fue en el torneo, ganaste cierto?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

Iori quedo en silencio por unos segundo y se lleno de ira contestándole:

-¿Sabes?... será mejor que consigas a alguien que me reemplace he cambiado de opinión y no quiero ir

-¿Cómo dices? pero acabas de confirmar los fans llevan casi 2 meses esperando este concierto no pued…- este y aventó su celular a un sillón al lado del sofá

-Maldito, me hizo recordar mi derrota- entonces se levanto y fue a su barra para prepararse un trago de Vodka volviendo a sentarse

-Tú eres el único que me comprende- dijo mientras acariciaba a un gato y bebía

Al terminar su bebida apago su consola y pantalla, tamo un buen baño y se dispuso a dormir lo cual no fue muy fácil pues no lograba superar la derrota pasada ni un segundo pero con batallas al fin se logro quedar profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Southtown… Kyo llegaba de su agotador entrenamiento junto con Shingo, que se notaba emocionado cosa que al Kusanagi le sorprendió un poco y le extraño pero no quiso saber el porqué solo se preocupaba por no bajar ni un solo nivel de pelea al parecer el haber ganado el torneo lo motivaba aún más

-Estuvo sensacional maestro- decía su alumno

-Gracias Shingo, debo de admitir que no he perdido el toque

-Jamás lo perderá

Continuaron charlando hasta llegar a la casa del Kusanagi y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos gritándole felicitaciones incluso su padre se encontraba ahí

-Wow… ¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntaba el

-Es una celebración por tu triunfo- le informaba Hinako entre risitas

-si… permíteme decir que peleaste formidable Kyo, pensé que Iori te iba a ganar pero no fue así- sonreía Malin

-Se necesita de mucho más para acabar con un Kusanagi – presumía el

-Hijo mío estoy tan orgulloso de ti- dijo Saisyu acercandose a él y tocando su hombro- eres fuerte y me has demostrado eso y mucho más

-Gracias señor- decía el hijo haciendo una reverencia

-Apuesto a que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa de ti Kyo- le decía su amiga Athena

-Siii…- dijo el bajando su cabeza y con desanimo

-Amm lo lamento… yo no sé qué decir…- decía apenada ella

-No importa amiga descuida- trataba de arreglarlo el Kusanagi (Silencio incomodo)

-Bueno, ¿que esperamos gente? es hora de celebrar por el campeón- gritaba Andy para romper el silencio

-¡Sii!- gritaban todos a coro- a gozar- continuaba Mai

Algunos comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, Mai con Andy, Terry junto con Mary, Kyo con Yuki, Hinako jaloneaba a Rock para bailar pero este se negaba al final de cuentas terminó accediendo, los demás como Athena, Malin, Saisyu, Benimaru y Shingo conversaban muy placenteramente. Dieron las 11:30 pm y era entonces el momento de brindar por Kyo así que se reunieron y cada quien tomo una copa con vino.

-Brindo por mi hijo Kyo Kusanagi… que ha demostrado ser fuerte y atractivo como su padre- (risas)- me enorgullezco de ti hijo mío, ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- decían los demás tomando de la copa

Y así se fueron retirando poco a poco los invitados a excepción de Athena y Yuki ellas 2 se quedaron un rato más con él y su padre hasta la media noche después se retiraron, Kyo dejo a Yuki y a Athena a su casa y regreso de vuelta.

No muy lejos de ahí en el templo Kagura… Maki se notaba muy tensa y preocupada, algo la tenía tan incómoda no sabía si lo que presentía era verdad, caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de notarse pensativa merodeando por la sala del templo.

-¿Maki?, ¿por qué te he notado muy tensa desde el torneo?- cuestionaba la gemela dejando de leer y colocando su libro en la mesa

-Yo no… no lo sé- comentaba confundida- presiento… algo, una fuerza maligna muy poderosa y es como… si esta noche fuese a acontecer algo épico- decía con angustia

Chizuru se levantó preocupada, sabía que Maki podía ver visiones del futuro o en sueños de este y percibir ondas malignas

-Por favor hermana tranquilízate- la toma de los hombros- deja de pensar en ello- le aconsejaba

-No,no lo entiendes- arrebataba las manos de sus hombros- algo malo va a pasar esta noche, solo… solo que … no logro verlo claro- se regañaba a si misma

-¡BASTA! ya basta – gritaba Chizuru- deja ya eso por la paz- la zarandeaba haciéndola entrar en razón

Maki suspiró- Si, tienes razón la lamento tanto- decía no muy convencida y desviando su mirada

-Eso es tranquila- abrazaba a su gemela

-Pero… eso no es lo peor de esto- le susurraba Maki

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo confundida

-Hay algo que me preocupa aun más…

-Y ¿qué cosa es?

Ella volvió a suspirar y continúo…

-Bueno, como sabrás hace 1800 años nuestro clan junto con el clan Yasakani y el Kusanagi lograron sellar al dios Orochi, que estaba provocando caos al no tolerar la destrucción a la naturaleza por manos humanas , pero tiempo después nuestro clan le informo a los otros 2 que la magia del espejo se estaba debilitando y que no había que hacer para impedirlo por lo que decidieron llevar el espejo lejos de aquí, a pesar de esto Orochi encontró la forma de manifestarse en cuerpos mortales dado el caso de Chris, pero tu junto con los otros lograron sellarlo de nuevo, Orochi ha estado todo este tiempo lanzando hechizos al espejo para que se debilite más rápido y pueda salir más pronto y bueno… yo- callo al instante

Ella se tapo la boca con sus manos- Espera Maki, estás diciendo que…- esta callo al igual preocupada

-Eso parce- bajo su cabeza

Chizuru cerró sus ojos y se toco la frente con su mano

-Pe… pero… ¿no es muy seguro? ¿cierto?

Maki negó con la cabeza nada convencida

-Bueno pues esperemos que no sea así… hooo no mira la hora ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir de una buena vez

-Es verdad, vámonos- continuaba ella

Las hermanas de despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron para dormir y dispuestas a hacerlo

-"¿Sera cierto verdad lo que Maki dijo? Y si Orochi por fin se ha liberado del sello"-pensaba preocupada – "Espero que no"

Y se quedo dormida al igual que su hermana.


	2. Los guerreros de Orochi

"**Los guerreros de Orochi"**

Eran ya las 2:30 de la madrugada en Southtown, cada participante del torneo se encontraba descansando en su respectiva casa, todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero… quien diría que lo que tenia a Maki tan preocupada pronto seria hecha realidad. En un momento determinado en el cielo estrellado iba cayendo poco a poco algo que parecía un bulto envuelto en llamas blancas, iba a gran velocidad y era algo grande, cuando cayó se escucho un gran golpe pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a nadie pues aquel bulto había caído algo retirado de la ciudad, del fuego emanó un gran poder que se unió al centro en ese instante mientras el fuego blanco se extinguía se lograba divisar un ser de cabello blanco, sin camisa sin embargo estaba tatuado de la parte frontal del tronco y con un pantalón del mismo color que su cabello, ese ser era el dios Yamata no Orochi que por fin se había liberado del espejo de los Yata como lo temía Chizuru y su gemela. Este se puso de pie y se elevo del suelo pocos centímetros, respiro alzando su cara al cielo profundamente como si hubiera aguantado la respiración bajo el agua y sus pulmones le exigieran desesperadamente oxígeno.

-Al fin libre de ese maldito espejo – decía el dios con un puño

Orochi se puso a observar a su alrededor para visualizar en donde estaba reconociendo el lugar como Southtown el mismo donde había sido encomendado por la "voluntad de Gaia" para cuidar de la naturaleza con su vida, pero se quedo paralizado al ver aquella inmensa ciudad a lo lejos

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿donde están mis paisajes y hermosos jardines que he cuidado con mi vida? !solo veo esa condenada cuidad hecha por mortales¡ ¿¡QUE PASA?!- se preguntaba frustrado viendo a su alrededor viendo todo descuidado, maltratado y contaminado… lo que había cuidado por tanto tiempo estaba en muy malas condiciones-¿es acaso que estuve sellado por tanto tiempo?- mientras seguía mirando a su contorno no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima de tristeza e ira por la destrucción de su naturaleza, inmediatamente se limpio y parecía que sus ojos fueran de fuego- esto es acto del hombre…¡malditos mortales!-gritaba eufórico- ¡ahora yo seré quien arrase con todos y cada uno de ustedes así como ustedes hicieron con aquello que tanto amaba , desearán no haber nacido- lo que había visto no tenia perdón para él y lo que más deseaba era que los humanos pagaran con la muerte.

-"Pero, si les declaro la guerra lo más obvio seria que ellos se defendieran y combatieran para no caer "- pensó- necesito a mi propio legado que me ayude para arrasar con todos- queda pensativo- lo tengo… reviviré a todas aquellas almas malignas que intentaron apoderarse del mundo, a aquellos que me han servido como su dios, mis hijos lo Hakkesshu y esos despiadados y sádicos del cartel de NESTS-susurro Orochi – serán mis guerreros que destrozarán a toda la humanidad hasta consumir la última gota de su exquisita sangre mortal…

Y de un parpadeo desapareció entre la obscuridad apareciendo en un lugar abandonado y en donde lo único que quedaba eran ruinas (era donde antes se reunía con los Hakkesshu solo que él no lo recordaba). El dios era un ser intuitivo así que supuso que la menos la mitad de sus nuevos guerreros estaban muertos sabía a la perfección quienes eran los fallecidos así que sin dudarlo decidió resucitarlos por medio de su gran poder divino, abrió espacio entre las ruinas para hacer el ritual de resurrección sin percances, entonces se rasgo el pecho con sus uñas en forma de X provocando que su sangre corriera, la cual era de color escarlata transparente, después con su dedo índice la tocó y comenzó a escribir el nombre de aquellos que serían resucitados ordenándolos con forme a las manecillas del reloj… los nombres escritos en el piso eran estos:

Igniz Nests, Rugal Bernstein, Leopold Goenitz, Gaidel, Zero y Krizalid

Al terminar de escribir los nombres tocó su herida por 3 segundos y la sangre escarlata dejo de emanar y sus rastros en el cuerpo, y sus heridas se cerraron como por arte de magia

-Todo está listo, ahora sí que comience la resurrección-

Orochi cerró sus ojos y alzo las manos al cielo al igual forma alzo su cabeza, de repente su energía se juntaba en sus dos manos al tener ya toda su energía se concentró y en un momento determinado abre los ajos y grita con fuerzas golpeando el suelo con sus puños; del suelo salieron fuerzas obscuras en forma de humo del mismo color, estas alzaron al aire y azotaron en el nombre de cada aliado, mientras que el humo se iba disolviendo en el aire daba origen a cada guerrero que tenía su traje de batalla antes de haber muerto.

-Por fin cara a cara- sonreía el dios con una mirada de cansancio a causa del gran esfuerzo y poder que había usado para resucitarlos

Todos se miraban entre sí, totalmente confundidos y asombrados por lo acontecido, querían respuestas pero en ese momento Orochi tomo la palabra

-Saludos mortales- dijo burlón el dios- se que tienes sus preguntas pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para responderlas así que iré directo al grano, los he resucitado por una encomienda algo que algunos han querido hacer desde hace tiempo- miro a Igniz y a Rugal- el trabajo del que hablo es arrasar con los humanos por venganza mía y a cambio les concederé todo aquello que me pidan y cuando digo todo, es todo… - dijo esto, sabía que no podía convencerlos por las buenas algunos se opondrían a sus órdenes, otros tal vez pelearían contra él es por eso que los trato de convencer con esto necesitaba un legado no fiel pero que se acatara a sus mandatos.

Comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos mismos al pensar en que sería lo que cada uno pidiera es cuando Goenitz rompe con esto

-Mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia- los Hakkesshu no pedimos nada a cambio, estamos solo para servirle, lo único que le pido es que me deje ir a reunir a los reyes celestiales faltantes y al resto del clan

-Si me permite su excelencia- interrumpió Gaidel con otra reverencia- yo puedo reunirlos a todos…

El dios le asintió con la cabeza

-Pero mi señor… no olvide que Gaidel es un traidor, recuerde que nos abandonó cuando estábamos tan cerca de liberarlo – continuaba Goenitz mirando desconfiadamente a Gaidel

-¡Noo! Esta vez he cambiado estoy a su servicio señor créame- se defendía

-¡Apuesto a que tu hija Leona va a hacer que eso cambie, el nos volverá a traicionar su excelencia!

-Ya no…

-Suficiente- decía el dios- serán los 2 quienes los reunirán, pero aún no y se acabó

Ambos asintieron sin protestar y se regocijaron

-Tu… ¿qué es lo que deseas Bernstein? – preguntaba Orochi

El suspira y declara- desde el año 1994 el imbécil de Kusanagi me eliminó aun con tu poder, aunque pude volver a la vida con la ayuda tu sangre él y sus amigos destruyeron mi nave y de nuevo caí muerto, quiero hacer que caiga en mis manos verlo suplicar y acecinarlo lentamente, dame de tu poder una vez más para que vuela a ser Omega y acabar de una vez por todas con el…- decía furioso

-Fallaste una vez-dijo el seriamente- bueno, se que a mí no me fallaras o ¿sí? ¿Omega?- cambia su seriedad por una pequeña sonrisa

El dios se le aproxima tomándolo de su mano derecha haciéndole una cortada en la vena de este, introduce su dedo índice en su vena y le pasa un poco de su poder a Rugal, el solo sentía ondas eléctricas muy dolorosas que hacían que gritara del dolor pero este no maldecía nada sabía que volvería a ser Omega, su cabello paso de ser rubio a plateado y ahora su poder era mucho más grande que antes

-Excelente-susurraba al finalizar la transformación- es increíble todo este poder

Era el turno de Zero el dios se le acerco sin preguntar nada pues el sabia que proseguía

-Lo único que pido para combatir a tu lado es que regreses a la vida a Glaugan mi mascota- decía Zero decidido sacando un colmillo de su traje especial, después de la muerte de Glaugan Zero se lo había quedado como recuerdo hasta que murió en 2001.

Orochi tomo el colmillo y se preparo para hacer el ritual de nuevo esta vez fue más fácil ya que se trataba de solo un ser y no era tan poderoso. Un león de color negriazul con ojos rojos sangre apareció al lado se Zero

-¡Glaugan!- decía sonriendo Zero (cosa muy rara)- bien Orochi, cuesta con migo para lo que sea– dijo mientras acariciaba al león de la melena

-Krizalid…

-Quiero potestad sobre el fuego purpura para acabar no solo con los humanos sino también con esos perros de K' y el Yagami- comento cruzado de brazos

-Y más…- decía el dios creando una flama purpura con su mano y soplo, la flama se introdujo en la garganta de Krizalid otorgándole potestad sobre el fuego impuro

-Si… si, si¡ esto es a lo que me refería-exclamo mientras encendía una flama- estoy no solo a las órdenes de Igniz, también a las tuyas

Orochi sabía que el último no sería nada fácil de convencer… pero por suerte tenia siempre un haz bajo la manga

-Si crees que peleare por tu causa estas totalmente equivocado Yamata, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo- aseguraba Igniz con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

-Supuse que dirías algo así Nests- sonrió para sí mismo el dios mientras se le aproximaba-conozco tus sueños y ambiciones… aquellos que tanto anhelas-le dijo esto último al oído- eres alguien alguien ambicioso si, y que lucha por lo que quiere aunque no siempre lo consigue acaso dime… ¿no quisieras ser un dios?

Los ojos de Igniz se abrieron y comenzaron a brillar lo que había escuchado lo había dejado muy pensativo

"Un dios"- pensó- entonces continua por favor- comunico con elegancia

-Escucha atentamente, ayúdame a acabar con la humanidad y a cambio yo te prometo que te convertiré en un dios autentico- decía convincente

-Y dime ¿puedes hacer eso?- decía dudoso y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Considéralo un hecho

-Yo te diré una cosa ahora, hazme de una vez un dios y con gusto ayudare – se apresuraba Igniz

-No creo que sea posible eso Nests

-A los demás les cumpliste sus antojos y me dices que no me harás un dios ahora mismo ¡¿Qué te pasa?¡- se enfureció el Nests

-Mira, lo que los demás me han pedido no es tanto como lo que tú me pediste ser un dios es una cosa muy seria que debe de pensarse pero para ti no existe eso a como dé lugar quieres ser uno y yo puedo hacerlo entonces si quieres tanto serlo obedéceme para que haga uno

Igniz se calmo y volvió a sonreír sínicamente

-Entonces considéralo hecho Yamata

-Pero te olvidas de una cosa Orochi- interrumpió Krizalid

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es obvio que los participantes de ese patético torneo de K.O.F o al menos la mitad de ellos pelearan por la supervivencia de la humanidad- decía Zero acabando con el caso

-Ja, son solo mortales débiles que caerán al enfrentarme a mí y a ustedes o en el intento, nadie está a la altura de un dios

-Eso es verdad mi señor nadie se compara con usted- dijo Goenitz

-Cuidado su excelencia, no olvide que esos mismos mortales lograron sellarte por un largo tiempo y tuviste que usar el cuerpo de un niño para regresar a este mundo- decía Omega Rugal en tono burlón

-Solo fue suerte y nada más, me había confiado mucho, sin embargo se necesitaron de 3 guerreros realmente poderosos para sellarme y a ti… bastó con un estúpido para acabar con tu vida teniendo parte de mi poder ¿cierto?

Ahora era Rugal quien se mostraba molesto pero no reclamaba nada pues aunque su rabia era mucha en el fondo sabia que eso era verdad

-¿Algo más?, ¿otra petición u observación por hacer? – preguntaba el dios-¿no? ¿nadie?, excelente ahora solo necesitamos un punto de reunión

-Para que veas que soy un buen líder te ofrezco el cuartel de NESTS para lleva r a cabo nuestros diabólicos planes para la destrucción humana –dijo Igniz

-De acuerdo entonces vámonos mis preciados guerreros es hora la planificación para matar y desgarrar- los motivaba el dios

-¡Siii!-gritaban los 6 aliados y Glaugan que rugía ferozmente

-Disfruten sus últimos días mortales- decía Gaidel

Entonces todos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco al cuartel de NESTS para su plan malévolo entre la obscuridad.


	3. Entre la obscuridad

"**Entre la obscuridad"**

En el templo Kagura…

-¡Maki!, ¡Maki!, ¡reacciona por favor!- le gritaba Chizuru que se encontraba en su habitación tratándola de despertar

Maki no reaccionaba en lo absoluto pareciera como si estuviera muerta, hasta que después de varios intentos de su hermana logra despertarse

-¡Haaaa!- pego un grito al abrir sus ojos

Ella estaba transpirando de todo su cuerpo, estaba hirviendo y su respiración era totalmente acelerada, como si hubiese corrido sin descanso

-¡Por fin has despertado!- abrazaba a su hermana con fuerzas ya aliviada -¿pero qué has soñado que te estabas quejando tanto? – le preguntaba insistente

-Chizuru, he tenido una visión en mi sueño, es algo totalmente terrible

-¿A qué te refieres… que has soñado?

Suspiro profundo- En mi sueño estaba Leopold Goenitz y Gaidel, ellos se encontraban en un lugar como hecho ruinas y divise que Gaidel estaba alabando a un ser en un dialecto totalmente extraño y Goenitz chupaba con su lengua su brazo izquierdo en el cual tenía una marca de las 8 cabezas de la serpiente… es raro pero logre escuchar en ese mismo sueño como ese ser se reía maliciosamente y decía: "Mi venganza, es ahora"

-Espera- interrumpía – ¿te refieres a uno de los reyes celestiales?... ¿ y a Gaidel, ¿un ex-miembro de los Hakkesshu que era el padre de Leona, cuyo objetivo era liberar a Orochi sin importar nada?

Ella baja la cabeza y asiente levemente

-¡Ho no! Esto es malo es realmente malo y a la vez delicado, lo mejor es llamar a los chicos más cercanos para comunicarle esto que es terrible- decía seria Chizuru

-Pero mira la hora… son las 3:20 am, no creo que…

-¡Eso no importa Maki!, ¿que no te das cuenta que se trata de Orochi? El mal esta desatado como predicaste con temor o temías que pasase, tenemos que llamar a los demás ¡ahora!

-Vale- decía levantándose a gran velocidad para llamar a los demás chicos

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Iori

Sueño…

Iori se encontraba en la misma plataforma de combate en donde lo habían derrotado, el lugar estaba obscuro pero se lograba ver con dificultades el contorno, de repente dos siluetas de mijer se hicieron presentes delante de este mientras se burlaban

-Mira nada más, pero si es el perdedor de Iori Yagami – decía una de ellas

Esta ríe y continua- pobre, no tuvo el poder necesario para acabar con su rival que… decepción- continuaba la otra riendo

-¡Ya basta!- ¿¡quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren!?- gritaba Iori

Aunque él las miraba tan detenidamente no lograba saber quiénes eran aquellas dos mujeres pero si sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto por burlarse de el

-Eres débil como todos los de tu clan Yagami, tontos e imbéciles sin lograr su objetivo y ahora es momento de conseguirle a nuestro señor el tiempo que necesita…

-¿Qué? no lo entiendo ¿de qué estrás hablando a que señor?- decía totalmente confuso el Yagami

-Pronto sabrás de lo que estamos hablando- decía la otra mujer mientras iban desapareciendo de su vista

-Aguarden… ¿a dónde creen que van? Vuelvan acá y díganme que es lo que me quieren decir…

-Oh no te preocupes Yagami, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, más de lo que crees- y por fin desaparecieron dejando a Iori totalmente confundido

Fin del sueño…

Iori se despertó exaltado y comenzó a toser sangre, lleno de un repentino odio con ira prometió acabar con Kusanagi de una buena vez

-Kusanagi… tu final esta próximo- dijo mientras este se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

Cuando pasaron 2 minutos después de eso su celular sonó y el dudoso de quien podría ser contesta

-Hola… ¿Chizuru?... ¿qué te pasa?, cálmate por favor… ¿algo delicado?...si por supuesto… está bien solo dame 5 minutos llegare lo más pronto posible

Iori se comenzó a preocupar un poco ya que por lo normal la mayoría de veces que Chizuru le llamaba era por algo con relación a Orochi, así que sin pensarlo tomo su pantalón rojo y le quito su lazo que unía sus pies (pues solo lo usaba cuando eran los torneos) y se puso únicamente una gabardina estilo capa color verde grisácea, esta le llegaba hasta la corva y a pesar de no llevar camisa esta era muy caliente por dentro dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso, tomó su motocicleta y se fue en marcha al templo Kagura.

-¿Por qué tarde tanto?- se preguntaba Maki algo alterada

-No te preocupes es muy flojo, conociéndolo- le comunicaba la gemela

-Aquí viene- decía Kyo viéndolo llegar por la ventana

Iori entro al templo, ya todos lo estaban esperando, solo se encontraban reunidos Kyo junto con Yuki, Mary, Terry, Mai, Andy, Rock, Hinako, Malin, Athena, Shingo y Kula con su nuevo novio K'

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Iori acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos

-Solo contacte a los chicos más cercanos que tenia Iori- dijo Maki sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo perfecto

No solo ella era quien lo admiraba sino también cada una de las chicas que estaba en el templo quedó atónita con esto, en especial Athena ella veía cada detalle de él, su bella y fina cara (como ella pensaba) y su hermoso y atlético cuerpo hasta inclusivamente Yuki y Kula se asombraron al velo, dejando a sus novios algo celosos

-Bueno Maki ¿para qué nos has llamado?- decia K' tajantemente

-Si ¿es de algo delicado?- preguntaba Terry

Maki se sacude y reacciona- Bueno, en efecto Terry, no solo es algo delicado, sino también terrible diría yo… bueno aquí voy

Entonces Maki les comenzó a contar a todos desde el principio la razón de su preocupación desde el torneo K.O.F , sus visiones en sueños y lo que pudo haber sucedido esta noche . Al terminar todos quedaron pasmados y algunos como Shingo, Malin e Hinako se paniquearon por la revelación de Maki

-Entonces dices que ¿es probable que el demonio Orochi regrese al mundo mortal?- decía Shingo inquieto

-Es lo más probable- dijo Chizuru mirando al suelo

Iori sentía una gran angustia por dentro, aun no podía olvidar la última vez que pelearon contra Orochi

(Flash Back)

-¡Agggh!- gritaba el Yagami al entrar en el disturbio de la sangre

-¡Yagami vamos contrólate!- le suplica Kyo

Los 2 junto con el dios se encontraban en malas condiciones por la bestial pelea, Chizuru era la única ilesa pues solo esperaba el momento adecuado para sellar a Orochi con el espejo Yata

-Ya es tarde mortal, ahora yo soy quien lo controla y el será quien acabe con tu vida, después acabare con el- decía Orochi levantándose del piso

Al escuchar eso Iori se lleno de euforia pues no concebía que él fuera controlado a voluntad, entonces comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y de un gran salto llego hasta donde estaba Orochi

-¡NOOO!, ya no me controlaras desgraciado-le gritaba mientras este lo tomaba del cuello con todas sus fuerzas logrando inmovilizarlo-¡Kusanagi, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer!- gritaba el Yagami mirándolo de reojo

El agachó la cabeza y asintió- muy bien Yagami preparate…- entonces el encendió sus flamas carmesí atacando a Orochi (que por supuesto también afecto a Iori) con su gran poder dejándolos aún más lastimados, ellos cayeron al piso y Kyo aprovecho para ordenar a Chizuru

-¡Ahora Chizuru, ahora sella a este infeliz!- gritaba Kyo

Esta asiente y corre hacia el dios que se encontraba tendido logrando sellarlo, y una vez más Orochi fue sellado

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Iori… ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Mary al verlo

-Si- contesta saliendo de su recuerdo y dejando a todos muy extrañados por su actitud

En las ruinas cercanas a Southtown… los guerreros de Orchi junto con el iban en camino al cuartel secreto de NESTS, pero Omega Rugal se detiene llamando la atención de todos

¿Qué pasa Bernstein?- preguntaba Zero

-Ese poder… lo reconocería en cualquier lado; Kusanagi- susurraba apretando sus dientes

-¿Qué! ¡estás seguro?

-Sí, pero no está solo tiene compañía, entre ellos k' Dash y el Yagami

-¿Dónde están ahora mismo?- preguntaba ahora Orchi

Este cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente e inhaló abriéndolos con una sonrisa macabra

-En el templo de los ancestro Yata

-Excelente, entonces creo que es hora de hacerles una pequeña vistita para que sepan lo que ha de suceder pronto- dijo Orochi

-Mi señor- acaso ¿quiere atacar ahora mismo?- pregunto Gaidel

-No, solo una pequeña demostración de nuestro gran poder será más que suficiente- sonreía de medio

Todos se juntaron y de un parpadeo desaparecieron del rumbo a NESTS apareciendo cerca del templo Kagura

Dentro del templo…

-No puede ser verdad- dijo Kyo haciendo unos puños

-Cielo, cálmate por favor- decía Yuki alentándolo

-Esto no es nada bueno-dijo Hinako abrazando a Rock que le acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarla

-Maki ¿qué tan seguro es que haya vuelto?- preguntaba Athena

-Bueno yo…

-Silencio- interrumpió K' que miraba por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntaba Kula muy preocupada

-Joder… pronto apaguen todas las luces ya¡

Sin dudarlo todos apagaron todas las luces y se acercaron para ver lo que K' miraba, y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento; a unos 25 metros del templo se divisaban 7 seres y un león, tan solo se quedaban parados ahí mirando hacia el templo con sus ojos de enojo y se lograban reconocer apenas por el reflejo de la luna

-No, no no puede ser posible… ¿Rugal?- susurraba Kyo con temor

-Krizalid?... vivo?...-se decía a si mismo K '

-No puede ser- comentaba Iori mirando al dios

-Santo Dios son… son…- tartamudeaba Andy

Los guerreros que yacían fuera del templo se comenzaron a reír demoniacamente, sus risas eran en verdad aterradoras llenas de burla y diversión dejando con más temor a los que estaban dentro de este

-¿Qué rayos quieren aquí?- se preguntaba Rock con rabia y asustado

-No lo sabemos, pero sea lo que sea sus intenciones no son nada buenas- decía Mai apretando sus puños

De pronto los 7 levantaron sus manos apuntando al templo y listos para atacar

-Recuerden solo un aviso mmm… destruyan todos los vehículos con los que llegaron, pronto mis guerreros atacaremos a sus cuerpos de esa reunioncita

-Odio las reuniones insignificantes- decía Krizalid

De pronto todos lanzaron sus poderes hacia los vehículos que estaban afuera del templo dañando también un poco a este

-¡Al suelo todos!- gritaba Kyo cubriendo a su novia

Sin pensar todos se escondieron y protegieron en un lugar seguro mientras escuchaban como los ataques destruían y hacían volar en mil pedazos los vehículos. Cuando por fin dejaron de oír esos terribles sonidos se fueron descubriendo poco a poco

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Terry

-Eso parece-comentaba Malin que se levantaba del suelo

-Uff que bien

Se acercaron de nuevo a la ventana para ver a los 7 seres, más bien 8 con Glaugan que iban desapareciendo lentamente entre la obscuridad mientras Orochi les decía con voz imponente:

-¡Muy pronto mortales!- desapareciendo por fin

Ellos solo se miraban unos a otros totalmente confundidos y asustados

-Oh no… miren este lugar chicos, parece un cementerio de metal- comentaba Shingo al ver a su alrededor

-¡Shingo eso no importa!- le respondía molesta Kula- por alguna razón esos enfermos no nos atacaron, estamos bien y nadie esta lastimado y eso es lo único que importa

-Es verdad amiga… la pregunta es… ¿por qué?- decía Athena

-No se sabe pero la razón debe ser muy preocupante niñas- dijo Mary

-Tienes razón Mary- interrumpía Kyo- nos e sabe cuándo, donde ni a qué hora volverán a atacar… así que hay que estar al tanto por si regresan – dijo mientras él y los demás no despegaban la vista de la obscuridad


	4. Su primer beso

"**Su primer beso"**

Después de pocos minutos del encuentro desafortunado y que todos se calmara un poco, era momento de decidir volver cada quien a su casa

-¡¿Qué?!, están locos si creen que voy a salir de aquí, que tal si uno de esos malditos me encuentra y me quiere matar – decía Shingo asustadizo

-Ho vamos no seas cobarde, ya ni yo estoy así-lo retaba Mai

-Lo dices por que almenos tienes a alguien que te protege con su vida- miraba a Andy

-Pero aun así corremos con el mismo peligro nosotros también, además dudo que estén por aquí

-El puede tener razón Mai- comentaba Kyo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es verdad ellos pueden estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad rumbo a casa de alguien de nosotros- pensó a voz Rock- lo mejor sería… que al menos se fueran en parejas o si es posible de más personas que vivieran cerca del otro, de esta manera se podrían proteger uno a otro

-Bueno idea hijo- sonreía su padre adoptivo con el pulgar arriba

-Gracias, es un don, como algo que no puedo controlar- presumía a la vez que su padre sacaba una carcajada

-Si en verdad que gran idea Rock- dijo Maki- entonces mmm veamos…

-Yo llevare a Yuki a su casa- comento el Kusanagi sin siquiera dudar

-Y yo iré con Kula- anuncio K' abrazándola de lado

-Mary e Hinako se quedaran en nuestra casa-dijo Terry mirando a su hijo- y mañana por la mañana las pasaremos a dejar a su casa- Rock solo asintió mirándolo- Y Andy… creo que no es necesario que te preguntemos con quien iras ¿o sí?- decía entre risitas

-¡Terryus Bogart, algún día dejaras de ser tan impertinente!- gritaba Mai totalmente ruborizada por lo que dijo

-Si hermano ya basta por favor- dijo Andy hasta que este se calmo

-Ok, solo faltan 4- continuo Chizuru viendo a Malin, Shingo, Athena y a Iori

Shingo tomo la palabra- bueno… parece que Malin y yo nos podemos ir juntos saben, ella y yo somos vecinos así que lo más obvio es irme con ella je

-Hay por Dios claro, es verdad- recordó ella- vivimos al lado, así que por supuesto vámonos juntos

-Estupendo, solo faltan 2- dijo Mary- Athena y ¿por dónde vives?

-Amm pues vivo en la calle de Saint Rosher en la mansión Asamiya- dijo a la voz

-Wow Iori, ese es también tu rumbo no es así?- ustedes dos se pueden ir juntos-sugería la rubia

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Iori secamente cruzado de brazos

-Es verdad… además Athena puede llamar a su chofer para que venga por ella- interrumpió Kyo

-Si si puedo pero… pero…- tartamudeaba la cantante que se moría de ganas por irse junto al Yagami y tener una posibilidad de conocerlo más y más

-¡¿Pero qué?!-pregunto Kusanagi

-Pero no quiero hacer que venga hasta acá por mí, sería totalmente peligroso y no quiero que le pase nada o poner en riesgo su vida con esos demonios sueltos nunca me lo perdonaría- se excusaba a la perfección con esto que dijo

-Es cierto amiga- decía Malin- Iori puede protegerte y sería bueno que fuera contigo- dijo con sarcasmo desde que noto que no le despegaba los ojos de encima-¿verdad Iori?-dijo ahora mirando a este

El solo quedo en silencio por un momento rectificando esto pues en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y no había más para que tomaran su lugar…-"rayos, me toco con la amiguita de Kisanagi, ¿por qué? ¿aprovecharé para atacarla?, no, no puedo, es muy despiadado aún para mi, además con esta situación lo mejor es que todos estemos bien aunque me mate por dentro"-pensaba él y de mala manera asintió con la cabeza

Cuando estaba todos listos para irse cada quien por su lado Kula y Mai se acercaron a Athena llevándola del su brazo un poco alejada

-Valla que suerte tienes amiga te toco irte con el guapísimo de Iori Yagami- decía Mai guiñándole un ojo

-¡Si lo sé!- pero a la vez estoy un poco asustada, como soy la mejor amiga de Kyo, su peor enemigo tengo la pendiente de que me vaya a lastimar o algo por el estilo

-Tranquila Athena veras que todo va a estar bien- la calmaba Kula- además… debo de admitir que también te envidio hee- decía entre risitas

-¿Tú también? – dijo la cantante divertida

Pues la verdad debo admitir que es atractivo y que tiene un cuerpo de ensueños, pero no le digas nada a K' ya sabes lo celoso que es el

Esta continuaba riendo- claro descuida

-Mai… es hora de irnos- comunicaba Andy desde lo lejos haciendo una seña

-Claro cielo ya voy, bueno niñas nos vemos- se despedía Mai de las dos al igual que Kula

Era hora, Iori y Athena salieron del templo dispuesto a irse sin hablarse, pues hasta ahora eran como el agua y el aceite, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Las calles estaban deshabitadas, no pasaban autos ni personas como era de suponerse, las luces de las casas y los edificios estaban totalmente apagadas era algo tenebroso caminar por ahí pues el silencio se propagaba cada vez mas, Athena se llenaba de miedo pero se calmaba al ver que Iori le estuviera cuidando y la luz de la luna les permitía ver con claridad a su alrededor,ya no se encontraban tan lejos de apartamento de Iori cuando de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar, Iori a pesar de no tener camisa se veía normal su capa gabardina era en verdad abrigadora, en cambio Athena estaba que se moría de frío pues llevaba puesto una ombliguera sin mangas de color rojo con líneas blancas, una minifalda línea A con esas mismas características, unos guantes blancos con anchura en la muñecas y unas botas rojas que terminaban en V con unos corazones blancos en los empeines, ella no se había cambiado después de la fiesta de Kyo y se había quedado dormida así por el cansancio

Iori notó que temblaba de frío y también se tomó la libertad de de observarla detenidamente… su hermoso cuerpo que tenía, su belleza en el rostro tan irresistible, sus bellos ojos grandes y lilas en los cuales se perdía al observar y ese exquisito aroma que yacía de ella.

"Valla en verdad es bellísima, lástima que sea la mejor amiga de esa basura de Kusanagi"-pensó él con rabia- ten… esto te abrigara perfectamente- dijo el colocando su gabardina en sus hombros cubriéndola por completo abrigándola a la perfección

-Gracias Iori- dijo tiernamente mirándolo y toda sonrojada, pues al fin podía ver su cuerpo musculoso por completo esos poderosos brazos y su espalda varonil- pero, ¿tú no tienes frio?

-No, he pasado por cosas peores desde mi infancia

-¿Cosas peores, como es posible? explícame por favor- decía ella atenta

Iori recordó entonces el maltrato y los duro entrenamientos eterno pera él, era en verdad un martirio recordarlo que lo ponía furioso, pues esa era la causa por lo que se hizo frío con los otros, un asesino sádico y un antisocial. Pero esa bella joven había algo que lo hacía cambiar de parecer

-Como quieras- dijo tajante- veras desde que era niño yo…- se detuvo, algo llamo su atención y se notaba preocupado

-Iori ¿qué pasa?- dijo ella igual con la misma preocupación

-Shhh silencio- decía a voz baja mirando al frente- nooo –susurraba- ven sígueme- la tomo de la mano y se ocultaron en un callejón a tan solo 2 cuadras de llegar a su apartamento. -Maldición ahí está ese maldito de Zero y su estúpido felino, seguro que esta merodeando por ahí con la intención con intenciones de matar a quien encuentre, al parecer es algo impaciente- comentaba entre dientes el Yagami espiando cuidadosamente

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba Athena muy asustada

La oreja de Glaugan se levanto al aire, al parecer había escuchado aquel grito de la cantante así que gruño y comenzó a buscarlos

-Cállate- dijo en voz baja mientras tapaba su boca- entonces se asomó para seguir espiando y se asustó al ver que Glaugan se iba aproximando poco a poco. ¿iori Yagami asustado?

-Joder ahí viene esa bestia

-Ho no ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo aún asustada al máximo

-Cálmate por favor, escucha… mi apartamento está a dos cuadras de aquí así que si lograra distraerlos podrías…

-¿Esta cerca?, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Solo es cosa de que utilice mi técnica de transportación

Buena idea usa tu teletrans… ¡oye! S i puedes hacer eso ¿porque no la usaste para volver a tu casa?- dijo molesto Iori

-Porque solo funciona con distancias cortas y además yo quiera irm…- esta tapo su boca rápidamente ya que iba a confesar que quería irse con el- no importa, mejor dime el lugar en donde vives

Por fortuna los apartamentos se lograban ver y aun mejor ya que Iori vivía en el Pen House

-¡Es justo ahí!- señalo él con su índice

Athena se concentro para realizar su técnica pues necesitaba de esta ya que originalmente se necesitaba de la presencia de alguien en un lugar X para que fuese muy rápido pero como el caso era que no había nadie necesito de su concentración es cuando Glaugan emitió un gran rugido que asusto a los 2 pues los había encontrado al fin

-Eso es Glaugan, despedázalos- decía para sí mismo Zero viendo la escena desde lejos

-¡Athena date prisa!- grito el Yagami cuando en eso el león se abalanzo contra este, pero Iori fue más rápido y esquivo su embestida para después rematarlo con una de sus técnicas letales de fuego púrpura, Glaugan rugió de dolor cayendo al suelo y causando en Zero desesperación al ver esto

-Glaugan ¡NOOO!- corrió hasta el

-Lo tengo- dijo Athena tomando por la cintura y desaparecieron de ahí

-Yagami…- apretaba sus puños y dientes lleno de ira

Ella y el Yagami aparecieron en su apartamento y Athena seguía abrazada de su cintura después de unos 6 segundos

-Emm Athena…- decía algo inquieto Iori

-Huy lo siento mucho – dijo ella ruborizada soltándolo

-Descuida- dijo el igual con pena, el prendió la luz y Athena se quedo boca abierta al ver a su alrededor

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto con total asombro, el lugar era un completo desorden pero tenía muchos lujos y lindas decoraciones

-Si- dijo seriamente

-En serio sabes vivir- comento alegre- a es verdad ten… te devuelvo esto- le dio su gabardina- muchas gracias

-De nada- puso eso en su sofá- voy por una camisa a mi habitación no tardo y no hagas nada estúpido ¿okey? – fue a su cuarto y antes de entrar la miro- eres tan hermosa- dijo en un susurro

-"Rayos quiero conocerlo más a fondo, ser su amiga… o algo más pero él es muy frío y serio… ¿qué hare al respecto?- pensaba la cantante sentada en la silla de comedor cuando de repente siente algo entre sus piernas, algo esponjado, ella mira al suelo y ve a un gato, Iori acabada de salir con una camisa de vestir manga larga y una separación vertical en medio del cuerpo un lado blanco y uno negro

-¿Y tu quien eres lindura?- dijo tierna Athena levantando al gatito y acariciándolo entre sus brazo, el gato solo ronroneó y maulló

Iori la miro fijamente sin ser notado por ella, se le dibujaba una sonrisa de extraño y ternura en el rostro al verla acariciar a su mascota, a la única que le demostraba cariño y cuidado entonces era algo muy raro esa extraña actitud de joven guitarrista entonces se acercó hasta la joven

-¿Athena?

-Dime Iori- dijo volteando a verlo con sus bellos ojos lilas y grandes

-T…tie… ¿tienes hambre?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si un poco- comento ella algo apenada

¿Te gustaría cenar o comer algo con migo ahora mismo?- dijo nervioso

Esta se asombro por completo, no lo podía creer, ¿Iori preguntándole algo así?

-Me encantaría

Iori solo asintió y preparo todo, saco una botella Champagne, preparo langosta con carne asada bañada en salsa barbiquiu, saco copas para servir y arregló la mesa a la perfección. La verdad no se presento la oportunidad de conversar cosa que molesto un poco a la cantante ya que Iori solo comía y comía como una bestia con una terrible hambre

-"Muy bien, será más adelante"- pensó ella para ver otra oportunidad

Al terminar de comer, él se levanto del comedor y se acercó a la ventana para ver si ya no había peligro… malas noticias

-Valla… será una larga noche, Zero sigue allá afuera dijo viéndolo pasar

-¿En serio?, "genial tendré mas tiempo para estar contigo", ¿y qué haremos ahora?- dijo levantándose también

-Es hora de jugar videojuegos- dijo naturalmente, (como todo un niño de 12 años) y sonriendo de medio lado

Eso le impacto más a la cantante dejándola con una cara de: "¿pero qué demonios?..."

-¿Ah sí?, estaba pensando en que podríamos platicar, conocernos mejor mm no lo se

-Bahh, podemos hacer eso después- dijo algo frustrado a lo que dijo ya que casi no hablaba con nadie

Ella suspiró- Okey… ¿y qué es lo que vamos a jugar?

-Guitar Hero en modo versus- dijo el tomando las 2 guitarras y mostrándoselas

-Pero yo no sé jugar eso- contestó sin ánimos

-Entiendo, pensé que una reconocida cantante sabría tocar guitarra tan siquiera en un juego, solo la gente que es hábil y versátil puede con esto… pero si es mucho esto para ti no hay problema te comprendo- dijo sarcásticamente

Athena era algo orgullosa y molesta le contestó-¿Cómo dices?, ¡Ya verás, te mostrare Yagami!- ella tomó la guitarra y estaba lista para tocar

El puso una canción fácil (bueno para el) "Master of Puppets" (Metallica) en modo fácil, aún así ella fallaba en muchas notas cosa que a Iori le causaba mucha gracia al verlo, Athena al notarlo se concentro y perfiló lo máximo que pudo, sacó su lengua de lado y poco a poco iba acertando más y más hasta estar en coordinación con Iori, ella lo miraba con una cara de "¿No que no? y él le sonreía, al terminar se sentaron en el sofá riendo (¿Iori riendo?) era obvio que algo pasaba por su mente algo que ni el mismo entendía, entonces Athena aprovecho ese momento para acercarse más a él y conocerlo

-Iori, ¿crees en el amor a primera instancia?

-¿Qué preguntas? nunca me ha pasado y no creo que pase- contesto muy muy nervioso, cosa que ella noto- "¿será que me estoy enamorando de ti?"- pensó, pero Athena había leído sus pensamientos y se quedo atónita a lo que sensoescucho

-Ahh… bueno- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y tú?- pregunto el interesado

-Si 2 veces, la primera fue hace tiempo con Kyo… yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él…

-¿En cerio?- Iori apretó su mandíbula y sus puños al oír ese jodido nombre que lo tenía hasta el carajo y también por lo que había dicho

-Sí pero eso es cosa del pasado he logrado superarlo-se apresuro a responderle- ya no me interesa en lo absoluto

El Yagami se calmó al oír esto-"¡Ho no!, ¿serán celos?"- pensó, estaba arto, aunque no lo quisiera admitir era más que obvio que se había enamorado en una sola noche de esa hermosa niña de cabello lila y hermosa cara, se sintió muy extraño era como miedo y emoción a la vez

-Athena…- se levanto del sofá y le dio la espalda- la verdad a mi me paso eso que dijiste del amor a primera instancia, solo que tarde en darme cuenta y fue precisamente esta noche

-¿A si, de quien se trata?- pregunto ilusionada pero algo nerviosa pues no sabía si era ella en realidad, podría haber sido otra chica que estaba en el templo

-Es… es una chica con un cuerpo de diosa, bella en lo más extremo, linda y gentil

Ella solo escuchaba atentamente

-Esa persona… eres tu- dijo cerrando sus ojos

-¿¡Yo?!- dijo sorprendida

-Sí pero no es correcto tu mejor amigo es ese idiota de Kusanagi y además eres su confidente, debo matarlo para liberarme de esta maldita maldición que tengo, aparte con lo que me acabas de confesar de él hace que lo quiera matar aún más- continuaba con ira y miedo

Ella se levanto del sofá y lo abrazo por detrás con fuerzas

-Iori… el otro chico que te mencione que me había gustado como nadie otro y me enamore a primera instancia en el templo, eres tú

-¿Yo? pero si ni siquiera sabias que existía después del torneo

-Si sabía, es solo que no te mostrabas para charlar, eras un chico frío y serio que siempre se alejada de los demás, pero esta noche me di cuenta que no eres así. Iori me gustas mucho- confesó

El se volteó y la miro a sus ojos - ¿De verdad?

-Si de verdad- lo volvió a abrazar- yo puedo hacer que tu ira se nivele hacia Kyo, no puedo hacer que tu maldición se valla de ti, pero siempre estaré ahí contigo en los malos momentos y en los buenos, si tan solo me lo permitieras yo…

El tapo su boca en su dedo índice-Si te lo permito… mi amor

Athena se sintió totalmente emocionada con eso, entonces se le vino a su mente aquello que tanto había ansiado desde hace 18 años… "Su primer beso", ¡al fin seria ya!, así que cerró sus ojos esperando ese tan deseado beso, Iori sin dudar ni un instante se acercó hasta que sus labios se unieron, ella sintió esos labio tibios y suaves que la hicieron sentir en las nubes no creía que esto estuviera pasando. El Yagami… de tantas chicas que había besado en ninguna había sentido esa chispa que lo hacía sentir tan bien, ningunos labios tan dulces ni perfectos como los de la cantante; ella acariciaba su cabello rojizo mientras alzaba hacia atrás su pie izquierdo como si estuviera encantada, el recorrió su delicada espalda con una mano y la otra la mantenía en su cintura sin duda jamás se sintió tan feliz y bien, ella continuaba besándolo intensamente mordiendo repetidas veces su labio inferior y jugando con su lengua buscando la de él y encontrándola rozando sensualmente, a él le pareció muy excitante pero sabía que no era momento de hacerla suya aún así que respeto eso … solo beso con mucha pasión su cuello con sus labios y su lengua cosa que a ella le éxito de demasiado, su respiración era acelerada pero baja… aquella típica respiración de placer intenso.

Esa noche fue hermosa para ambos era mágica ellos no lo entendían pero les gustaba mucho.


	5. LA legión de NESTS

"**La legión de NESTS"**

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar, la ciudad de Southtown despertaba lentamente y cierta cantante se iba levantando poco a poco de la cama de su recién novio totalmente sola, ella aún estaba cansada pues no había dormido mucho, pero recordó que tenía que ir con su representante de grupo ya que tenía que darle alguna información con respecto a ello, así que sin más que hacer se levanto de la cama y al salir de la habitación se encontró con Iori que dormía tan cómodamente es su sofá con una cobija encima, al parecer había respetado su intimidad

-Te amo Iori- susurro en su oído y le dio un beso en la frente

Antes de girar la perilla de su apto. el Yagami despertó…

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- pregunto tallándose los ojos y con voz muy débil

-Iori… amm bueno yo tengo que irme, recordé que tengo que estar con mi representante y mi grupo por algo importante como a las 10:00 am así que lo mejor será que me dé prisa

-Espera… dame 5 minutos yo te voy a acompañar

-No, no es necesario- se le aproximó ella- estas muy cansado y ahora debes dormir

-Athena, no dejaré a mi novia ir sola- se incorporó

Ella sonríe con ternura- Y yo no dejaré que mi novio muera de sueño, te prometo que no me pasará nada, tu descansa amor- le da un pequeño beso

El cansancio de él era tan insoportable que no tuvo más remedio que acceder a esto

-Tu ganas, pero tendrás que decirme todo lo que hiciste este día ¿okey?- le sonrió

-Si claro amor te lo contaré todo, pero me llamas hee?- dijo al momento de irse un poco apurada

En otro lugar… los 7 guerreros (8 con Glaugan) se encontraban en el cuartel NESTS, había una gran mesa circular de piedra en el centro, y todos alrededor con sillas al igual de piedra, estaban como en una junta para preparar al fin la estrategia

-¡Estamos en proceso se eliminar a la raza humana mi señor!- tomó la palabra Goenitz

-¡Opto por la humillación!, quiero ver humillados a esos tontos… que supliquen por su vida mientras los desangramos lentamente- decía Zero

-Me gusta…- sonreía el dios- ¿alguien más?

-Fuego impuro, déjame quemar su corazón desde adentro y reírme mientras agonizan- dijo Krizalid emotivamente

-¡Bestias del Hades!- grito Gaidel- aquel que mata animales de su naturaleza para saciar su propia hambre merece ser desmembrado y devorado por una

Orochi se levantó de su silla, se mostraba pensativo… algo lo incomodaba

-Necesitamos a más aliados, soldados o siquiera a humanoides para hacer una poderosa legión aún más que ahora, si no me equivoco esos entrometidos de ese patético torneíto K.O.F. intervendrán en esto, ellos podrán hacer alianzas entre sí mismos y combatirnos, tal vez hasta podrían vencernos, debemos matarlos también… ¡necesitamos a mas!

-Recuerdo que mi gente me servía con lealtad, bueno creo que es hora de reunirlos otra vez- se dijo Igniz- Yamata, te apoyare con mis fieles hombres que me sirvieron y me servirán de nuevo- sonrió

-Y nosotros señor, no olvide que yo juntare a los reyes celestiales y Gaidel a los Hakkesshu restantes- comento Goenitz

-Zero… reúne a los agentes K 9999, Angel, Nameless y a Whip, diles que aquel a quien servían vive y que los necesita otra vez- dijo Igniz

-Como diga- Zero tomó a Glaugan y fue en su búsqueda

-Krizalid… la traición es algo imperdonable ¿verdad?- este asintió- sin embargo me considero bastante magnánimo, tráeme ante mi presencia a Diana y a Foxy, necesito arreglar una cunetas con ellas 2- esto último lo susurró

-Si señor- dijo Krizalid- esto va a ser divertido

-Espera- pausó Orochi - Bernstein ve con él, al parecer las 2 son muy… difíciles en su sentido

Rugal asintió y fue junto con Krizalid a encontrarlas

-Goenitz, reúne a los reyes celestiales, y tu Gaidel a los Hakkesshu restantes diles que Orochi se ha liberado- ordeno el dios

-Si alteza 'como ordene señor' – los 2 se fueron haciendo una reverencia

Pasaron poco más de 4 horas desde que cada líder envió a sus sirvientes, en ese lapso Orochi e Igniz siguieron proponiendo sus ideas hasta que en un momento determinado Goenitz y Gaidel fueron los primeros en aparecer, Goenitz con los reyes y Gaidel con los Hakkesshu restantes. Al entrar al salón todos los Hakkesshu restantes se quedaron totalmente anonadados por lo que estaban viendo, su señor estaba frente a ellos, entonces se inclinaron tocando su frente contra el suelo

-De pie, de pie hijos míos- decía el dios

-No… puede ser… ¿en verdad es usted?- pregunto Yashiro

-El que era y es- contestó

-Valla es como un sueño hecho realidad- sonrió Shermie- estamos a sus ordenes señor

-Y dispuestos a lo que sea- continuo Yamasaki

-Lo sé hijos míos pero primero lo primero, les devolveré sus respectivos poderes a cada uno reyes celestiales- entonces Orochi tocó la cabeza de cada uno devolviéndole su respectivo poder… a Goenitz el control sobre el viento, a Yashiro el control sobre la tierra, a Shermie el control del relámpago y a Chris el control de fuego impuro

-Amo… gracias, gracias- se regocijaban los 3 reyes menos Goenitz

-No es nada, ahora solo a esperar a los agentes de NESTS

Todos los demás asintieron, fue entonces cuando Zero apareció con los del cuartel, ellos como los Hakkesshu no lo podían creer, su señor vivía

-¿Esto es real?- decía Angel tallándose sus ojos

-Si preciosa es real- dijo Igniz con su elegancia

-Ho por Dios… es maravilloso amo- hablo Nameless- estoy a su servicio y listo para morir si es necesario, lo que sea… solo dígame y por su causa haré lo que me pida

Igniz le sonrió y asintió

-Altísimo- hizo una reverencia K 9999- ha pasado mucho tiempo después de que su padre Anidas Nests murió, pero déjeme decirle que usted después de tomar el control del cartel este se hizo más poderoso y la tecnología evolucionó mi Lord y eso es lo que ha importado para mi, la verdad nunca le fui tan fiel a su padre como lo he hecho con usted y con nadie más

-Es cierto mi querido agente K pero ahora lo que me importa a mi ahora es solo la traición… ¿verdad agente Whip?, y con el no seré magnánimo sino justo, y le daré lo que le corresponde

Whip bajo su mirada al suelo y recordó a su hermano K', él había traicionado a NESTS y debía pagar con la muerte, ella no quería pero la traición era algo que detestaba con el alma, aunque le doliera sabía que tenía que acabar con su propia sangre

-Si señor mi hermano pagará por su traición- decía a una voz muy débil

Pocos minutos pasaron para que Omega Rugal y Krizalid aparecieran con las prisioneras

-¡Sentimos el retraso!- dijo Krizalid entrando con el Omega, Diana y Foxy a la sala- pero al parecer no fue nada fácil capturarlas

Diana y su amiga estaban amarradas de las manos con lazos, estaban golpeadas muy brutalmente al parecer habían peleado contra Rugal y Krizalid, tenían moretones en sus brazos y mejillas y sangraban de sus labios y sus cejas

-Ahhh Diana, Foxy que gusto… justo estábamos hablando de los traidores con Whip- dijo Igniz mirándolas y señalando a Whip

Ellas guardaron silencio y desviaron la mirada de el

-No importa solo importa el presente y el futuro; necesito de ustedes para que esta sea una legión aún más poderosa

-Nosotras ya no te servimos más Nests- dijo molesta Diana

-Es verdad preferimos morir que volver a tus ordenes- continuo Foxy

-Si supuse eso- él se acerco a Foxy- ¡Foxy?... Foxy… dime que sentirías si capturar a tu preciada niña Kula y delante de ti la estuviera torturando

-¿¡Que!? Tu no lo harías ¿o sí? – pregunto muy exaltada, Kula era como su preciada hija que nunca tuvo

-Pero claro que lo haría, capturarla sería muy fácil y matarla sería un placer

-¡Maldito, no te atrevas a tocar a nuestra niña, eres un monstruo sin corazón, un enfermo y un desgraciado!- gritaba Diana furiosa

-¡Callate perra no sabes lo que dices!- le soltaba un golpe K9999 tirándola al suelo y sacándole sangre de su boca

-Diana ¡NOOOO!- gritaba Foxy desesperada

-Gracias agente por esa reacción al parecer la iba a matar de una vez pero con eso me pareció suficiente

-No es ninguna molestia su excelencia- se inclinaba K9999

Igniz tomaba por el cuello a Foxy alzándola del suelo muchos centímetros- decide maldita traidora me estoy mostrando bastante magnánimo que nunca así que… ¿¡aceptas o no!?

-Basta, por favor Igniz- suplicaba en verdad apenas respirando

Todos los del cartel de NESTS comenzaron a reír por la humillación y el maltrato hacia ellas, los Hakkesshu y Orochi solo se mantenían al margen

-¡Decide rápido!- le gritaba el líder en la cara con furia

-Muy bien muy bien tu ganas solo no lastimes a mi niña ni a Diana y es un trato

-Foxy noooo

-Diana sabes que es la única manera… por favor Igniz bájame… me estas matando- le volvía a suplicar  
Igniz la azotó contra el suelo lastimándola

-¿Qué hay de ti blasfema?- la miro a los ojos

-Al igual que Foxy debes prometer que no lastimaras a Kula ni a ella

-Considéralo hecho. En cuanto a tu hermano agente Whip… creo que sabes cómo se paga algo como lo que hizo el ¿no es así?- sonreía con malicia

Ellas volvió a bajar la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, K' iba a morir y si le advertía era tomado como traición también y moriría ella al igual que su hermano

-Perfecto la legión de NESTS esta lista al fin, ya nada podrá impedir nuestro objetivo- decía Zero

-El tiempo está corriendo para ustedes…- continuaba Rugal con sus secretarias Vice y Mature abrazándolo

-Acabaremos con ustedes como lo hicieron con lo que era mío- decía ahora el dios

-¿Acabar con quienes?-se preguntaron Diana y Foxy todas angustiadas

-Pronto lo sabrán- decía Krizalid acariciando a Glaugan

-Entonces ya todo listo, a preparar definitivamente todo- dijo Gaidel con una risa macabra mientras los 6 guerreros de un principio reían junto con él.

Mientras tanto en un mundo misterioso, en el Castillo de la Victoria…

La Princesa Athena se encontraba en los jardines del castillo

-No puedo creerlo, es verdad entonces, es terrible- dijo la princesa angustiada abriendo los ojos

-Princesa… ¿qué ocurre?- preguntaba su leal criada Helene

-Hay Helene es terrible, Yamata no Orochi se ha liberado del sella Yata

-¡Imposible!- comento ella en verdad sorprendida

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor él ha formado una legión poderosa para destruir a la raza humana, a la misma que me encomendaron cuidarla cuando estaba en el reino mortal

-Pero alteza, tiene prohibido regresar a infratierra y a esta misma desde que abrió el portal para entrar al mundo de "World Fantasy", parece que los humanos tendrán que pelear su propia guerra… usted no puede hacer nada

-Yo no…- sonríe- pero hay alguien, tengo una poderosa descendiente que lleva mi mismo nombre, ella va a ser lo que protegerá a los humanos en mi lugar, posee el poder necesario o hasta mas para matar a ese miserable dios… Athena- susurra con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo se manifestara hacia ella?

-Tengo mis propios medios Helene, ya verás la veré muy pronto cara a cara.


	6. Revelaciones

_Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno solo tengo 3 cosas que decir antes de continuar esto… la primera es que me estoy basando lo más que puedo en la vida de todos por si a alguno le pareció un poco extraño lo que estoy escribiendo, la segunda es que, no sé si deba decirlo tan pronto pero pues ya que… esta historia va a tener 2 partes, así como "Crepúsculo" y "Luna Nueva" (que es su continuación xDD) y la tercera es que ya voy a empezar con la sangre y la matanza, aviso que va a ser un poco cruel lo que voy a escribir jeje (no por nada es clasificación T ) así que si tiene alguna sugerencia o quisieran que en mi historia apareciera algo que ustedes quisieran díganme y con mucho gusto lo hare de verdad ustedes son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Es todo ATTE: Cronos… _

"**Revelaciones"**

3 días después…

Los jóvenes salían por fin de la preparatoria, todos felices y sonriendo pues las vacaciones de verano habían llegado después de tanto esperar, Athena caminaba a paso veloz, lo único que quería era ver a Iori y estar con él.

-Athena, ¡espera!- gritaba Kensou corriendo hacia ella

-Sie ¿qué ocurre?- dijo ella amble

-Bueno pensé que como por fin hemos sido liberados de la escuela, podríamos no se ir por ahí… mmm salir juntos- comento el joven un poco apenado y nervioso

-Sie… ya hemos pasado por esto y lo sabes- el solo bajo la cabeza tristemente- lo siento mucho pero debo irme

-¿Ir a donde?- pregunto Kyo apareciendo de repente tras ella junto con Yuki y Shingo

-¡Hay!- pego un grito la cantante- ¡Kyo…no hagas eso, sabes que odio cuando lo haces!

-Lo lamento mucho- se tocó la nuca con una mano mientras lo demás reían por lo acontecido- pero ¿a dónde vas? sabes yo también pensé que podríamos ir a algún lugar ahora mismo, pero si no puedes lo entiendo

Ella calló por un momento pensativa- No claro que puedo, sería lindo ir a caminar o algo así en amigos, entonces, ¿a dónde tenían pensado ir?

-Pues teníamos pensado esperar a Hinako y a Malin, pasar por un helado al Reino de Hielo y de ahí pasar a mi casa para socializar y comer algo- comentó Yuki

-Me parece perfecto- dijo ella con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos

-Si es solo de esperar a ese par de chicas- decía fastidiado Shingo- siempre suelen llegar tarde a todos partes a donde vallan

-Sie ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto el Kusanagi

-Pero claro que quiero- sonrió mirando a la cantante

-Uff por fin llegan ustedes dos- dijo Yuki aliviada mientras se acercaba las 2 rubias a toda prisa

-Lo siento mucho, pero cierta personita puso una tachuela en la silla del profesor y me echo la culpa a mi- comentaba Hinako molesta viendo a Malin

-Vamos Hina dije que lo sentía en verdad, además fue divertido y ve el lado positivo, ya estamos libres de esa prisión- rió Malin

-Hay amiga nunca vas a cambiar- dijo Athena divertida

-Jejeje no lo creo linda… y tu tampoco

-Genial, ahora que estamos todos reunidos ¡Podemos irnos ya!- decía ahora molesto Shingo

-De acuerdo Yabuki relájate- lo calmaba su maestro- muy bien, es hora de irnos

Entonces los 7 se fueron muy felices por un rico helado al Reino de Hielo que se lo comieron en una fuente cerca de ahí, después se dirigieron a la casa de Yuki, una vez ahí fueron a la sala… las niñas comenzaron a pintarse las uñas, a arreglarse su cabello y a platicar muy complacientemente riendo a cada rato, los jóvenes se la pasaron igual charlando de videojuegos, de carros deportivo y de música, debatiendo por quien era el mejor en algo o que cosa era mejor que la otra cosa que a las chicas les pareció un poco infantil, después pasaron al comedor y ordenaron pizza, todo era diversión y placer, comiendo, bebiendo refresco y riendo tan placenteramente hasta que dieron las 3:30 pm

-Hay no… miren la hora- decía Hinako mirando su celular-lo siento mucho amigos pero debo irme

-¿Pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto Malin

-Es que… Rock me está esperando para una cita- se ruborizó un poco ella

-"Es cierto yo tengo que ir con Iori tengo tantas ganas de verlo"- pensó Athena recordándolo- hoo recordé que yo también debo irme- dijo apurada la cantante- tengo que ir con… mi representante?

-No no se vallan quédense un rato más- suplicó Yuki

-Me gustaría mucho pero en verdad debo irme-dijo Hinako

-Yo igual en verdad es importante, Himako me voy contigo

-De acuerdo amiga vámonos

-"Que raro Athena se está comportando muy extraño, esta es la tercera vez que dice que tiene que ir con su representante, ¿estará ocultando algo?- pensó Kyo, pero no dijo nada y solo miró como sus amigas se marchaban mientras Yuki las acompañaba a la puerta

Athena llegó corriendo a su mansión y se arreglo rápidamente para ir con su novio, tomó una ducha, se peinó, maquilló un poco y tomó su bolso, ya estaba lista para ir en marcha, así que paso por su espejo al caminar y se miró de reojo, pero algo extraño fue lo que percibió en ese instante parándose en seco, notó que era ella pero con otro atuendo, extrañada regresa lentamente para volverse a mirar una vez más y casi muere al ver lo que estaba en el reflejo… vio a una persona casi idéntica a ella, con unos 27 años de edad, su mismo color de cabello y ojos, tenia puesto un bikini rojo, pulseras de oro en cada una de sus muñecas, de su cabello yacían 2 listones, uno rojo y uno blanco sueltos que le colgaban, un escudo de oro sólido en forma de corazón en la mano izquierda, una espada del corazón de Dante en la derecha y una pequeña corona de oro blanco con un rubí en forma de estrella color rojizo escarlata. Athena se quedo totalmente paralizada al verla pues esto era algo inusual.

-¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!- preguntó muy asustada la cantante

-Athena cálmate por favor y escucha- dijo la princesa

-¡¿Qué, cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!- dijo aún más asustada al escuchar su voz, era la voz de un ser imponente y a la vez angelical, profunda y con un pequeño eco en cada pausa, con sonido como las olas del mar cuando chocan estruendosamente contra las rocas

¡YA CALMATE… TE LO DIRE TODO PERO TRANQUILIZATE POR FAVOR!- gritó el ancestro

Ella cerró la boca al fin, no sabía si por respeto o por miedo pero lo hizo

-Bien escucha- prosiguió ella- antes que nada me presento, yo soy tu ancestro la "Princesa Athena" la misma consternación de la diosa Atenea

-¿T… tengo un ancestro celestial?- la princesa le asintió- ¿pero cómo? y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Verás… yo sé todo lo que está pasando ahora, que Orochi se ha liberado y que formó una poderosa legión para acabar con los humanos por sed de venganza a los mismos que tenemos encomendado cuidar

-¿¡Es verdad?!- comentó ella asombrada

-Si, como te dije, tu y yo tenemos la misma encomienda que es la de cuidar a toda costa a los humanos… yo he cumplido en mi debido tiempo, y ahora te toca a ti Athena

-Pero yo no soy muy poderosa como tu… no soy un ser angelical o la consternación de una diosa- dijo bajando la cara toda desanimada- yo solo soy yo

La princesa le sonrió- Athena, te diré algo, existe una gran magia mas allá de lo que puedas imaginar, ese poder corre por nuestra sangre, un poder tan inmenso que incluso se compara con el de Yamata no Orochi y te puede hacer inmortal si así lo deseas después de haberlo expulsado de tu cuerpo

-¿En verdad ese poder corre por mis venas?

-Por supuesto, mira… este poder y magia transcurre de generación en generación hasta el presente, dividiendo a 2 destinos separados en uno solo, en 2 lazos diferentes… el tuyo, y el mío- esto último lo dijo con una gran calma

-Explícame algo… si tú eres mi ancestro, ¿quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?- preguntó la cantante

-Yo solo soy uno de tus tantos ancestros Athena, tus padres son tus padres y nada más, pero mi sangre es también tuya, he ahí tu lazo del destino correspondiente designado por la misma Atenea que ahora se encuentra en lo más alto del Castillo de la Victoria, al que algún día serás digna de ver… con tus propios ojos…- esto último también lo dijo con mucha calma y paciencia

-Entonces no te fallaré, puedes confiar en mí – sonrió Athena

-Apuesto a que no lo harás- afirmo devolviéndole la sonrisa la princesa

-Ancestro… ¿volveremos a hablar?

-Prepárate para la guerra próxima; no pienses en mí, si sales victoriosa te veré muy pronto en persona

-Ahhh solo una cosa más… ¿Cómo te manifestaste a mí con un simple espejo?

-No es un simple espejo querida, es un espejo Yata… es mismo que Maki te regalo en tu cumpleaños con este propósito; mira… y veras cosas… que te parecerán increíbles- dijo con la misma calma esto último

-Propósito…- susurro la cantante pensativa

-Ahora debo irme, recuerda lo que te he dicho… cuídate- decía al momento de desvanecerse mágicamente en el espejo dejándola con su verdadero reflejo

Athena quedó pensativa a lo último que dijo su ancestro…

"Es un espejo Yata… es mismo que Maki te regalo en tu cumpleaños con este propósito; mira… y veras cosas… que te parecerán increíbles"

Entonces ella acercó sus dedos hasta tocar con estos el espejo llevándola a un recuerdo en una visión

(Flash Back)

-¡Vamos, ábrelo, ábrelo!- gritaban los amigos de Athena

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Mai

-Es un… ¿espejo?- dijo la cantante un poco desilusionada por esto a la joven Maki

-No es solo un espejo… es un espejo de revelaciones

-¿Cómo que de revelaciones Maki?- preguntaron algo extrañadas Malin y Kula a la vez

-Descuiden Athena sabrá muy pronto el por qué se lo di y se usará a su debido tiempo

-Ammm… pues gracias Maki- comentó la cantante un poco sospechosa por esto que dijo

-Valla es muy raro- dijo en un susurro Kyo- y ¿cuándo será ese debido tiempo?

-Eso no lo sé exactamente solo sé que va a ser de su total ayuda- decía mirando a la joven de pelo lila y guiñándole un ojo

-Si es de revelaciones que me revele mi futuro- decía ahora Terry con una voz muy graciosa

-Terry Dios Santo comparte una vez en la vida- ordenaba su novia Mary

Todos los de ahí comenzaron a reír por esto…

(Fin de Flash Back)

Athena separó los dedos del espejo volviendo en sí

-Ella sabía lo que pasaría…- habló entre dientes- es por eso que me lo obsequió

Ella llamó a su chofer lo más pronto y se subió a su limosina en dirección a el apartamento del Yagami, debía contárselo lo más pronto posible, al llegar a su apto. se encontró con una nota pegada a su puerta

-'Querida Athena, veme en la mansión Yagami a las 4:00pm, tengo un regalo para ti y necesito decirte algo, si no sabes llegar te dejo un croquis…

Ella volteó la nota y se topó con el dichoso croquis

-Jaja, Iori- rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa volviendo a voltear la nota

-… no tardes y recuerda que te amo. Firma Iori Yagami '

-Amor yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Sin esperar más volvió a entrar en su limosina ahora rumbo a la mansión Yagami con la ayuda de su croquis

En la mansión Yagami…

Iori se encontraba en la parte trasera de su mansión fumando un fino puro y viendo al frente recordando sus duros entrenamientos cuando era apenas un niño.

(Flash Back)

El pequeño y su padre se encontraban entrenando duramente en una plataforma implantada en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Kay le había soltado un golpe que el pequeño apenas y pudo detener con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No bajes la guardia Iori!- le gritaba Kay a su hijo

-Es cuando él la vuelve a bajar y el padre aprovecha para conectarle una serie de golpes y patadas mortales que le no pudo parar mandándolo al suelo de espaldas, este se le acerca furioso y coloca su pie sobre su cuello

-¡La espalda de un Yagami jamás toca el suelo, incluso en la muerte un Yagami da la cara en combate! ¿¡eres un Yagami o no?!- le gritaba Kay con autoridad

-Si padre- dijo el pequeño Iori todo desecho

Kay quitó su pie del cuello de su hijo y lo ayudó a levantarse

(Fin del Flash Back)

Al recordar esto también recordó su derrota de hace unos cuantos días con su rival Kusanagi llenándolo una vez más de ese repentino odio

-Maldito… pagarás- apretó sus puños evitando encender sus flamas

Athena apenas estaba llegando y lo observó desde lejos en la parte trasera, quería espantarlo así que caminó con cautela hasta estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de el

-¡Buuuu!

-¡Joder!- saltó el Yagami en posición de combate volteándose

-Jajaja tranquilo solo soy yo

-Athena nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿te quedó claro?- dijo enojado Iori

-Lo lamento mucho cielo, pero aquí estoy ya y tengo algo importantísimo que decirte- dijo muy agitada

-Igual yo

-Excelente pero tu dime primero de que se trata

El asintió- Escucha, esta noche iremos a cenar al restaurante Harlem Martel, tengo reservación para 2 personas

-¿¡En verdad!? ¿pero cómo lo lograste? es casi imposible reservar ahí amor…- dijo emocionada abrazándolo

-Cuando eres un reconocido guitarrista y tu novia es la hermosa ídola de J-Pop todo es posible… a por cierto te compre algo me gustaría que lo usaras en esta noche, espero que te guste- le dio una cajita blanca. Ella la abrió y se asombro al ver un hermoso collar de platino en forma de corazón y que tenía escrito su nombre y el de él

-¡Por Dios esta bellísimo, muchas gracias!- dijo dándole un beso fugaz

-De nada, y tú ¿qué era lo que me querías decir que te veías muy emocionada?

-Es algo complicado y a la vez confuso, lo mejor será esperar hasta la noche

-Como quieras- dijo algo tajante mientras miraba con odio la plataforma de entrenamiento

-¿Qué te pasa Iori en que piensas?- dijo algo confundida su novia

-Yo recordaba mi niñez, los infiernos que mi padre me hizo pasar para acabar con ese Kusanagi, eso es lo que me ha orillado a ser como ahora soy, y solo encuentro paz en ti

-Iori- suspiro ella y lo abrazo- hey… estoy segura que pronto te reconciliaras con él y podrán enmendar las cosas

El dio media vuelta y cerro sus ojos- El ya no está aquí

Athena se volvió a sentir apenada como aquella vez con Kyo- No sé qué decir lo… lo lamento mucho

-Descuida, antes de que se fuera por la maldición de Orochi me dijo que me amaba y que se sentía orgulloso de que fuera su hijo, sabes aunque nunca me demostró que me amaba con eso que me dijo me basta y con eso puedo vivir. Pero eso ya no importa- abrió sus ojos – pasaré a tu mansión exactamente a las 8:30 será la mejor de las noches- le dedicó una leve sonrisa

-Estoy segura que si- reafirmo ella

Los dos se quedaron entrelazados un caluroso y profundo abrazo quedándose encantados por el calor del otro.

_Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews comentando, criticando, aconsejando y así eso me servirá mucho para complacerlos con esta lectura _


	7. Una batalla amorosa

"**Una batalla amorosa"**

La hora de la velada había llegado, como lo dijo y lo prometió Iori llegó a la mansión Asamiya exactamente a las 8:30 pm, tocó el timbre de la mansión que fue abierta por un sirviente, y lo invitó a pasar a la sala mientras él esperaba pacientemente sentado y admirando su mansión.

-Ya estoy lista- se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras

Iori volteó y se quedó totalmente impactado al verla, se veía realmente bellísima con un hermoso vestido rojo brillante que la caminar dejaba descubierta su pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, sus perfectos labios pintados de rosas y sus ojos bien delineados, su collar que le había regalado esa tarde, le quedaba perfecto además, tenía su cabello ondulado y se veía fascinante y con ese exquisito aroma que lo volvía tan loco como de costumbre

Athena te ves... te ves realmente hermosa- dijo algo embobado mirando sus bellos ojos lilas

Ella se ruborizó un poco y devolvió el cumplido

-Gracias, tu también estas tan guapo como siempre…" de hecho, de verdad te ves muy hermoso"-pensó mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo

-El vestía un elegante traje blanco con una camisa de vestir negra con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y unos zapatos del mismo color, también pudo notar un gran cambio en su rostro pues había reducido en gran manera su mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, ahora solo le llegaba un poquito más debajo de la ceja, claro que lo peinaba hacia el mismo lado pero ahora ella podía ver sus 2 ojos sin problemas así se veía aún mas atractivo

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo al abrir la puerta permitiéndola pasar primero

-Claro vamonos- contesto con una sonrisa

Subieron al auto que recién compró el Yagami y después de unos cuantos minutos de camino al fin habían llegado al lujoso restaurante 5 estrellas. La pareja entró agarrada de la mano, los que se encontraban cenando se quedaron sorprendidos a lo visto y los 2 lograban oír algunos de los comentarios que decían entre ellos de ellos mientras caminaba a la recepción:

-'¿Qué no es Iori Yagami, el guitarrista de ATTAKE '99?' -'Si es él' -'Mira esta con la ídola pop' -'Increíble… ¿ya viste quiénes son?' -'No lo creo son ellos' -'¿Serán novios acaso?' -'Mira es Athena Asamiya y esta con Iori Yagami'

Todos los miraban con asombro, pero ellos no hicieron caso alguno. Al llegar a la recepción Iori pidió amablemente la reservación que tenía, el joven asintió sonriendo y los guió hasta su destino, una vez ahí tomaron lugar, Iori ayudó a sentar a su novia lo cual lo tomo como un gesto muy lindo. Después ordenaron y mientras comían comenzaron a charlar

-¿Y bien?- decía el Yagami

-¿Bien qué?- pregunto confundida

-No me contaste lo que me ibas a decir en la tarde en la mansión, y si no mal recuerdo me tienes que contra aquí mismo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, es verdad lo olvide por completo te lo contare ahora mismo- decía algo emocionada

Entonces ella le comenzó a contar con cada detalle explicándole lo de su ancestro, de la gran magia, así como de Orochi y la guerra próxima. Al terminar Iori se notaba algo preocupado por lo que había escuchado

-¿Cómo dices? ¿todo eso es verdad?

-Así como lo escuchas, antes de ir contigo pasó todo esto

-Hay no esto es malo, realmente malo- dijo un poco agitado

-Amor cálmate por favor, tranquilo- lo tomó de la mano

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme con lo que me estás diciendo, de lo de tu ancestro, la gran magia, la futura guerra que ha de venir pronto y que tu nos deberás de proteger con tu vida Athena? ¿¡cómo!?- dijo zafándose de su mano en una combinación de melancolía y enojo

-Iori… ahora tu me estas preocupando, se supone que esta sería la mejor de la noches para ambos, lo prometiste- le recordó un poco triste

El quedo en silencio por unos segundos- Yo… lo lamento tanto, es que no soporto la idea de que te llegase a pasar algo, jamás me lo perdonaría, moriría al instante de verdad lo haría- comento afligido

Ella volvió a colocar su mano sobre la de él aliviándolo un poco

-Eso no va a suceder nunca…

Iori por primera vez en su vida se sintió apenado por lo que había hecho, en verdad la amaba con el alma, así que quiso continuar con la plática

-Y ¿qué sentiste al ver a la princesa?

-Fue como, emoción, pánico y miedo a la vez algo maravilloso y mágico fue tan real…- decía emocionada

-¿Tus padres que opinan de esto?-pregunto de nuevo

-Iori… mis padres fallecieron hace 2 años- comentó con tristeza

-¡¿Queee?!- se exalto

-Jajajaja es broma es broma, tranquilo ellos aún viven es solo que están de viaje en España Romblón por asuntos de negocios- decía divertida al ver la reacción de este

Iori se quedo perplejo por lo que había escuchado no lo podía creer, Athena le había jugado una bueno broma y lo sabía, así que no pudo contener el tampoco la diversión y los 2 se hacharon a reír, mientras que 2 personas los veían a lo lejos en el mismo restaurante unas cuantas mesas separadas, eran nada más y nada menos que el productor y el conductor de la televisora Satella prestando total atención a la famosa pareja

¿Ya viste quiénes son?- preguntó el productor con interés

-La hermosa ídola de J-pop y el deseado guitarrista Yagami- respondió el conductor

-¿Sabes? esta es una gran oportunidad para traer a más público a nuestra televisora- dijo con una sonrisa el productor

-Conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa… ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Esto… ellos 2 son famosos por su gran talento musical, uno es de Rock y la otra es de J-pop ¿cierto?

-Si

-Así que se me ocurre que Satella patrocine un concurso de 6 bandas alternativas en el "Slide Coliseum" parta que represente el ganador con su música al a misma televisora, imagina- tomó por el hombro a su amigo mirando al cielo-la publicidad que tendremos, y a todas las personas sintonizándonos por el simple hecho de que ellos participen, eso sin mencionar a las personas que asistirán al mega domo

-Ahhh entiendo, es genial hermano, esto será más que bueno para nosotros

-Pronto les enviare a los representantes una invitación para este evento y que asistan, ya verás estaremos en la cima- dijo tomando un trago de vino

Los 2 no despegaba su mirada de ellos que reían y besaban a menudo

Paso una semana después de aquella noche, y desde que los trabajadores de Satella planearon todo. Los mismos 7 días en los que no se supo nada de Orochi ni de su legión, y que Maki no tenia visiones ni nada que alteraran a los demás, cosa que para los peleadores de K.O.F enterados de la situación era paz y tranquilidad, aunque en realidad ese debería ser motivo de una mayor preocupación que antes; pero bueno volviendo con Satella y aquella situación…

Athena se encontraba recostada sobre su cama boca arriba con las manos en la nuca recordando a sus padres que en estos momentos se encontraban en España por asuntos de negocios

-No saben cuánto los he echado de menos – se decía si misma con un gran suspiro

Momentos después su celular sonó al parecer era su representante

-Hola… si claro… de acuerdo… no tardo voy para allá…-colgó- bueno debo irme- se levanto con mucha flojera y llamo a su chofer para que la llevara

En otra parte de Southtown… Iori se encontraba con su banda de ATTAKE '99 ensayando, cuando de pronto su representante entra con la invitación de Satella en la mano

-Paren de tocar ahora mismo- ordeno el mayor

-¿Qué pasa? estaba a punto de hacer mí solo de batería- dijo molesto

-Si ya casi íbamos a finalizar… al menos pudiste haber tocado ¿no?- dijo ahora el tecladista

-Más vale que valga la pena- decía un poco amenazante el Yagami

-No se preocupen chicos esto en verdad valdrá más que la pena… porque quieren que estemos es un concurso de música patrocinado por Satella N.N.O.

-'Wow' -'Genial' -'Si' -'Bravo' -decían los 4 jóvenes sarcásticamente fingiendo emoción muy aburrida

-Eso no es todo, el ganador tendrá el honor de representar toda la música de Satella por un contrato de 10 años

De repente los ojos de los 4 se abrieron por el asombro a más no poder era algo realmente bueno

-¡Asombroso, eso sería lo mejor que nos haya pasado desde que ganamos es séptimo disco de platino- dijo el baterista

-Es cierto, solo imaginen esto… ATTAKE '99 representando la música de la televisora Satella, seriamos más famosos que antes

Con Athena…

-Y eso no es todo, nosotros también seriamos el encabezado de todas las revistas del mundo, nos invitarían a programas de televisión para ser entrevistadas al aire y mucho mas- comentaba Malin (que era la guitarrista de del grupo de Athena)

-Es una gran oportunidad para demostrar que somos los mejores del mundo- decía ahora Athena

-Muy bien chicos esto es lo que dice la invitación:- habló su representante

"" La televisora Satella N.N.O. se enorgullece en hacer el primer concurso de las 6 bandas más famosas de todo el mundo…

Con Iori…

-Las cuales hemos elegido por caracterizarse como las mejores y por un buen estatus critico en los últimos 3 años, con el fin de…

Con Athena…

-De que los fan's disfruten de sus bandas favoritas en el evento, el cual se llevara a cabo en el magistral mega domo "Slide Coliseum"; pero eso no es todo…

Con Iori…

-El ganador de esta batalla tendrá el honor de representar toda la música de la televisora Satella, colocándolos en un nivel de popularidad tan grande por todo el mundo, gracias a su nivel de talento que poseen todos y cada uno de ustedes integrantes de banda, ahora estos son los datos…

Con Athena…

El evento se llevara a cabo el 9 de marzo a las 9:00 pm, pero ustedes llegaran a las 8:00 pm para prepararse y rolar los turnos en lo que irán…

Con Iori…

Por favor procuren ser lo más puntuales que puedan, éxito para todas las bandas que vallan a participar, hasta entonces Satella N.N.O.""

Con Athena…

-9 de marzo… susurro Malin- es en 2 días

-En efecto Malin, así que tendrán tiempo suficiente para avisar a sus amigos y familiares, por lo que más quieran…- el representante no había acabado de hablar para que todo el grupo se largara de inmediato a pasar el informe a sus amigos y familiares- … estén puntuales- termino de decir para sí mismo sin moverse y molesto por lo acontecido

Al día siguiente Athena fue a visitar a Yuki, Kyo, Terry y por consecuente a Rock, Mary y a Kula para confirmar su asistencia, y a los otros restantes que eran Mai, Hinako, Shingo, Kensou y a Iori les marco por celular para que les confirmaran también su asistencia. Todos sus amigos le habían confirmado al cien que estarían ahí para apoyarla y darle ánimos a excepción de Iori que en ningún momento había contestado, ya que se la pasaba practicando con su guitarra, a la cantante le entristeció un poco el que ni siquiera contestara a sus llamadas quería que el estuviese ahí para apoyarla, pero lo que no sabía es que iba a competir contra él. El Yagami por su parte no había avisado a nadie del evento (típico de él) le importaba un comino quien fuera y quien no, solo quería ganar ese concurso, tanto así que ni siquiera se molesto en pensar un momento en Athena .

El gran día llego por fin, como de costumbre las 5 bandas llegaron muy puntuales a la cita a excepción de ATAKKE '99 que se demoraba un poco.

-¿En donde están?, les dije que llegaran puntuales- comentaba molesto el conductor de Satella

-¡Sentimos el retraso pero tuvimos un percance! –dijo el representante de ATTAKE con sus muchachos entrando corriendo al mega domo

-Lo notamos- dijo tajante el productor

-Bueno chicos, este día es muy importante-tomo la palara de nuevo el conductor- éxito para todos y lo más importante… ustedes deben de… divertirse también

-No olviden que se juega el patrocinio también bandas y sin más que decir los dejamos a solas con sus representantes para que se inspiren o charlen de que tocaran que se yo

-Los veremos en 45 minutos chicos estaremos repasando los preparativos con nuestros trabajadores para el evento de esta noche

Una vez a solas las 6 bandas comenzaron a comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, animándose y cosas así, lo curioso es que ni Athena ni iori se percataban de la presencia del otro hasta que los integrantes de la banda d l Yagami comentaban entre ellos…

-'¿Qué no es ella la ídola pop?' -'Claro es ella' -'Ho por Dios ganar si que va a estar muy difícil'

Iori no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos que decían, ¿en verdad seria ella? , así que sin dudar volteo hacia atrás y no lo creyó pues en efecto era ella, tenia puesto un vestido largo color plata tornasol que le quedaba a la perfección resaltando su hermosa figura y la haian arregaldo como nunca antes, sin pensarlo 2 veces Iori se acercó hasta ella

-Athena… ¿eres tú?- pregunto extrañado

Esta volteó e igual se impactó como él al verlo de la impresión de que era él y por su elegancia, el vestía una camisa de vestir blanca manga corta con sus 2 bastillas un poco gruesas, un pantalón negro igual de vestir, un chaleco del mismo color que su pantalón y con su cabello aún llegándole un poquitín más abajo de la ceja, al parecer se lo iba a dejar así para siempre

-Miren nada mas, no me dijeron que este chico guapo seria mi rival- comentó ella muy coquetamente

-Y a mí no me avisaron que esta princesita estaría aquí- le respondió sensualmente siguiéndole el juego

Los integrantes de cada banda excepto Malin se les quedaban viendo con asombro por lo que sucedía

-Bien señor Yagami solo tengo 4 palabras que decirle- le dijo un poco seria

-Y ¿cuáles son?- pregunto el cruzando los brazos

-Que gane el mejor- respondió extendiendo la mano

-Lo mismo digo Srta. Asamiya- decía el estrechándola y sonriendo como ella

Los minutos volaron y era entonces las 9:00 pm, el Slide Coliseum se lleno por completo, todo estaba arreglado a la perfección con decoraciones y barra para consumir bebidas, todos los amigos de la cantante se encontraban en primera fila bien vestiditos y elegantes listos para apoyar a su amiga, después de unos cuantos minutos de espera el conductor de Satella salió para recibir a la gente

-¡Hola jóvenes! ¿están listos para la música?- dijo enigmáticamente

El mega domo afirmo por completo con un gran grito

-Muy bien pero antes de comenzar permítanme decir que Satella se enorgullece en patrocinar este evento de las 6 bandas musicales… ¿pero qué rayos? comencemos con esto… les traigo ante ustedes a los primeros participantes de esta noche, desde los Ángeles California con ustedes ¡Linkin Park! cantando su gran éxito "Al final"…

Todos comenzaron a aludir cuando comenzaron a tocar en verdad eran buenos… al terminar la canción los despidieron con muchos aplausos y silbidos

-Jóvenes apasionados por la música ¡¿quieren más?! – pregunto el conductor

-¡Siiii!- gritaba el público con emoción

-Okey, he aquí una reconocida cantante que los pondrá de cabeza con su voz y su música, e considerada por millones como la reina del J-pop, aquí está con ustedes la inigualable, la única y la perfecta cantante Athena Asamiya…

-Bueno amiga, llegó la hora- sonrió Malin

-Sí, con todo- dijo la ídola

Al salir todos aclamaban y aludían su nombre como lunáticos, solo se escuchaba en el Coliseum su nombre…

-¡Athena!, ¡Athena!, ¡Athena!- gritaban en especial sus amigos apoyándola y silbando

El grupo cantó "No dices mas" (Moenia) a la perfección, Athena cantaba realmente como la mejor de todas las cantantes del mundo, al terminar la pieza gritaban aplaudían de emoción todos sus fan's

Vamos con el representante

-…..he aquí un grupo Ingles reconocido principalmente por hacer soñar a muchas chicas con su magnífica letra, recibamos con un gran aplauso al grupo ¡Muse!… ellos cantan "Colisión Neutral de Estrellas"; después de tocar fueron muy bien despedidos, en especial por las chicas. El productor tomó ahora el micrófono para dar un aviso

-Gente de Slide Coliseum ¿se la están pasando bien?

-¡Sí!

-No los escucho, dije que ¿si se la están pasando bien?

¡Siii!- gritaron 10 veces más fuerte

-Je je je de acuerdo amado público, ya estamos a la mitad de esto, así que les diré algo, tendremos un descanso de media ahora, por lo mientras ustedes diviértanse… vallan a la barra, bailen y platiquen todo lo que quieran después de esa media hora continuaremos con las 3 bandas restantes

El productor se marcho y puso música ambientadora a la situación House, Electro, Dance y más, fueron a la barra, bailaban y conversaban. En ese tiempo…

-Valla Athena cantó fabulosamente- comentaba Sie

-Así es seguro ella será quien gane este concurso- agregó Mai

-Mmm ¿quiénes serán las 3 bandas que restan?- pregunto Yuki

-Eso lo sabremos dentro de poco amor, calma- respondía Kyo tomando un trago de Whisky

Pasada la media hora la música de ambiente se detuvo y de nuevo salió el productor

-Amigos…continuemos con esto, pero no sin darles antes otro aviso mas, al finalizar con la sexta banda habrán solo 2 bandas que califiquen a la gran final, ellos tocaran una canción más para desempatar y el que reciba más aplausos será el ganador del evento. Pero continuemos con esto, he aquí una banda legendaria…

-…Conocida por todo,- continuo el conductor mientras que el productor desaparecía del escenario- fueron llamados en sus mejores tiempos Los Dioses del Olimpo, con ustedes ¡ATTAKE '99! Con su gran éxito que los llevo a su séptimo disco platino "Mar del Destino" (Rhapsody of Fire)

-¿Qué no es Yagami ese guitarrista?- preguntó Kyo levantando una ceja

-Si es el ¿verdad?- dijo Hinako

-Wow… si, si es – aseguro Rock

-"¿Quién lo diría?"- pensó el Kusanagi

El grupo comenzó a tocar con iori anunciando la entrada con su guitarra, todas las chicas gritaban al verlo tocar, comentando su talento musical y lo bello que era, cosa que a la ídola la dejo totalmente celosa y solo apretaba sus puños conteniéndose, al terminar la tocada al igual que con Athena gritaban como locos despidiéndolos. Y así pasaron las otras 2 bandas restantes, Red Hot Chili Peppers tocó "El Otro Lado" y el último grupo… Belanova cantó "Pasa el Tiempo" al terminar todo y dejar pasar otros 30 minutos de descanso y polémica para los trabajadores de Satella el conductor trajo un sobre consigo, donde estaban escritas las 2 bandas finalistas conforme a los aplausos y adulaciones recibidas. Las 6 bandas se encontraban un poco atrás del escenario para esperar los resultados

¿¡Quieren conocer a los finalistas?!- pregunto el conductor

La gente del mega domo pegó un fuerte grito

-Está bien- abrió el sobre- y los finalistas son… jajaja claro, era de esperarse, y los finalistas son, La Reina del J-pop y el grupo ATTAKE '99

Slide Coliseum pego un grito de emoción y los aplausos se oían por todas partes

Después de despedir a las bandas perdedoras el Conductor volvió a hablar

-Reina, ATTAKE por favor acérquense aquí al frente- los 2 grupos llegaron a donde estaba el- ustedes brillan como estrellas, pero solo uno será el vencedor… ¿están listos?

-'Claro' -'Por supuesto' -contestaron los vocalistas

-Pues que comience el duelo, las damas primero- dijo al instante- esperen ATTAKE, no se vallan es seguida que acabe irán ustedes- ellos obedecieron y se quedaron un lado esperando su turno

El grupo de Athena toco tal vez la mejor de las canciones que tenia, "Sufre conmigo" (Moenia) con un gran sentimiento que dejó a todos con la boca abierta hasta a los del grupo rival

-"Esto no es bueno, canta de maravilla"- pensó el representante de ATTAKE '99

Al terminar no aplaudieron pues luego luego comenzó ATTAKE

-Va a ser muy difícil- se dijo a si mismo Iori

El grupo tocó una canción muy popular y escuchada, "Toda la Pesadilla Larga" (Metallica) tocando a la perfección… formidable, simplemente formidable habían tocado

Al finalizar el productor de Satella apareció de repente a los 2 vocalistas y se dirigió al público

-Amantes de la música, ustedes serán quienes elijan l ganador final… el grupo que reciba más aplausos y adulaciones será el vencedor, así que empecemos por acá con ATTAKE '99- el productor levanto la mano del vocalista, los aplausos y aclamaciones fueron tan grandes que incluso se escuchaban hasta afuera del mega domo-bien eso será difícil de superar, y ahora vamos con la Reina del J-pop, ¡que J-pop ni que nada!... digo ¡con la Reina de todo el Pop!- grito el productor alzando su mano. Un gran estallido de gritos, aplausos y manos levantadas explotó, tanto que parecía que el domo de cristal iba a destrozarse por el gran sonido

-Je je, bueno pues creo que tenemos ya a nuestro ganador- anuncio alzando al aire el brazo de Athena

Otra vez el gran estruendoso ruido se propago, la ídola corrió a abrazar a todos los integrantes de su banda y a su representante con felicidad mientras el otro bando permanecía en silencio, Iori agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Otra derrota más… de nuevo tan cerca del triunfo y veo como otro más la gana- susurro para si mismo

Athena con la emoción encima junto con el amor que sentía por el Yagami más la compasión de que hubiese perdido y su tristeza corrió hasta él y se planto en un profundo eso olvidando que sus amigos estuvieran ahí para ver eso, Iori confundido pero a gusto correspondió a este acometido. Toda la gente incluyendo a los trabajadores de Satella se quedaron atónitos a lo visto, unos con ojos de ternura, otros de asombro, otros de felicidad y otros de confusión; no pasaron ni 3 segundos para que comenzaran a tomar fotos de esto, esto era oro puro para los fan's, la publicidad y periódicos de todo el mundo

-¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo con Yagami?- dijo Kyo totalmente molesto

-Se están besando Kyo es muy obvio- respondió Hinako

-¡Ya lo sé Hinako, fue una pregunta retorica!- le contesto enojado el Kusanagi

Kensou no soporto ver esto, la chica que tanto le encantaba estaba besando a otro, no pudo contener su llanto ni un segundo más para que fuera corriendo a su casa con el corazón destrozado

-¡Sie no te vayas, espera!- gritó Terry pero ya era muy tarde para eso

-Esto es muy…muy…muy inusual- decía Kula con asombro

-Cielos, ¿Iori junto Athena?- comento Mai

La verdad es que ninguno de ellos lo podía creer para nada en verdad era algo muy tenso y a la vez aterrador sus cara estaban perdidas como en otro universo.

-"Ahora entiendo porque siempre se iba tan pronto cuando salíamos de la escuela, no era para ir con su representante, si no con él"- pensó Kyo con angustia y confundido- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, se supone que soy tu confidente y tu mejor amigo- decía entre dientes con la traición en su alma

-Tal vez ya estaba a punto de decírtelo después de un tiempo pero se le olvido- le dijo Yuki

-¿Olvidar, crees que se le olvido en verdad? no lo creo. ¿Con que estas tenemos Athenita?- comento ahora molesto Kyo

-Amor por favor cálmate- lo tomaba del brazo su novia calmándolo

De nuevo sus amigos la miraban recibiendo el trofeo y dándoselo a su representante, mientras abrazaba al Yagami con mucho amor

Entre la multitud… un sujeto de casi 2 metros de estatura los miraba no solo a la pareja si no también al grupo de amigos, tenía una capucha que le cubría su cara por completo, su traje era de NESTS, tenía las mano unidas por mangas largas a lo ancho de ellas que le colgaban un poco, e impedían verlas pero las tenia unidas.

-Esto le va a agradar a Yamata, eso es… disfruten sus últimos días de vida, después de ello todo será dolor y sufrimiento, en lo único en lo que podrán pensar será en la muerte-dijo mientras se iba perdiendo entre la gente dispuesto a pasar el informe.

El evento finalizo exactamente a las 12:30 am.

* * *

**_Al fin termine, pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr espero que les guste... dejen reviews, puntuen y suscribanse, a no solo es para You Tube xD pero si dejen reviews jejejeje hasta el prox. cap_**


	8. Fiesta Caótica (parte 1)

"**Fiesta Caótica (parte 1)"**

En los últimos 4 días que paso lo del evento de musical, ni Kyo ni Kensou le habían dirigido la palabra a la cantante, con los demás todo seguía como si nada pero no con ellos, Kyo no le hablaba porque sentía traición y Kensou porque le había roto el corazón por completo, ella confusa del por qué, les llamaba por celular pero ni uno ni otro les contestaba, iba también a sus casas para poder platicar con ellos pero nuca abrían la puerta al saber de quién se trataba, preocupada y triste se preguntaba la razón de esto sin percatarse de que la razón era por lo que había pasado en el Slide Coliseum esa noche. El 14 de marzo por fin había llegado y Athena cumpliría 19 años… era tan emocionante, así que un día antes organizó una fiesta en su mansión para celebrar con la ayuda de Kula, Mai e Hinako para ayudar a los preparativos y avisar a los demás.

En la casa de Yuki…

-Anda, vamos Kyo, además ella es tu mejor amiga- le suplicaba su novia jaloneándolo

-No, ya no es más mi amiga, es una traidora- le contesto sentándose en el sofá

-Mira… se que cometió un error al no decirte nada, pero no puedes estar enojado con ella para siempre

-Dije que no y se acabo- hablo frustrado, pero Yuki lo quería convencer a toda costa de que fueran juntos

-Escucha, si no vas por ella… entonces hazlo por mí, yo quiero que vallas ¿sí?- le dijo con una mirada de suplica

-No…

-Por favor- le decía ahora con unos ojitos de ternura a los que el cayo por completo y accedió de mala gana

-Está bien- respondió bajando la mirada- solo porque tú me lo pides

-¡Sí!- gritó de emoción- la fiesta será a los 7:30 pm en la mansión Asamiya, que no se te olvide, veras que todo se arreglara esta noche

-Aguardo con ansias- decía el Kusanagi aburrido

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sie Kensou…

El joven se encontraba solo en su habitación pensando en aquella noche que era para él un martirio y que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pues Athena era la chica de sus sueños… cuando de repente escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la casa, el se asomó por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba y observo a Hinako y a Rock, extrañado de su visita baja y abre la puerta

-Hola Sie ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Hinako

-Hola Hina, hola Rock, por favor pasen- dijo seriamente el muchacho

Ellos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala junto con Sie para comunicarle de la fiesta

-¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

-No gracias querido solo venimos de paso para comunicarte algo- dijo ella

-Hoo…y ¿qué es?- cuestiono seriamente

Hinako miro a Rock como diciendo "dile tu", el asintió y continuo…

-Pues veras, Athena cumple 19 hoy y queríamos invitarte a…

-Lo sé, y no me interesa su invitación- interrumpió a Rock mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado

-Sie… sé que esto es muy duro para ti, no puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando ahora, pero debes entender que ella es feliz con Iori, si de verdad te importa cómo tanto has demostrado piensa en su felicidad, aunque eso implique romperte el corazón- comento Hinako colocando su mano en su hombro de este

El la miró a los ojos fijamente y asintiendo, dándole a entender que tenía toda la razón, (por que así era)

-Si además le encantara verte en su fiesta- agrego Rock

-De acuerdo, iré

-Excelente, la fiesta será a las 7:30 pm en su mansión, no llegues tarde- decía Hinako

-Ahí estaré- respondió serio despidiendo a sus amigos hasta la puerta

Las horas pasaron… y ya todos se encontraban en la fiesta tan fashion que habían organizado las chicas, sin duda se habían lucido con todo sabían cómo hacer una verdadera fiesta, con música de lo mejor de lo mejor, bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, botanas y comida, humo ambientador, lasers con luz verde y roja, luces de colores que prendían consecutivamente y algunos sirvientes para el servicio de los invitados, del grupo de las niñas se encontraban Mai, Hinako, Malin, Kula, Yuki, Mary, Chizuru, Maki, Yuri, Leona y la misma cumpleañera… todas muy bellas con sus ropas que tenían puestas para la ocasión. Del lado de los jóvenes estaban Andy, Rock, Shingo, K', Kyo, no faltaba el alma de la fiesta que era Terry, Rio, Kim, Kensou (que si había ido como dijo) y obvio Iori Yagami, algunos bailaban con sus parejas, otros platicaban y pocos estaban bebiendo un poco a excepción de Kyo que se encontraba un poco lejano a la fiesta asomándose al balcón, y Sie que estaba sentado en una silla también aislado de cualquier contacto posible sin importarle nada; Kula y K' conversaban con Athena e Iori acerca de la música de Satella

-¿Cuándo dices que comienza el contrato para que representes tu música amiga?- pregunto Kula a la cantante

-Nunca, he decidido que si no estaría Iori conmigo no lo haría, además no quiero etiquetarme con algo así ni tener compromiso con ninguna televisora por el momento, solo quiero gozar de mi juventud con mi seres queridos- dijo decidida

-Hay pues… espero que hayas hecho lo mejor para ti, esta era una oportunidad grande de brillar aún, más- le decía la joven Diamond

-Si claro es lo mejor para mi- respondía ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Iori, pero después desvió la mirada a Sie, notándolo solo y aislado, Iori lo notó y sabía que ella deseaba enmendar las cosas con el

-Ve y arreglen sus problemas- dijo sereno

Ella le sonrió y corrió a él dispuesta a platicar de lo de aquella noche buscando una solución

Kula notoo esto que le resultaba muy extraño pues por lo poco que lo conocía no era así, al menos para ella, dudosa empezó a platicar con él

-Y… Iori, ¿qué tal va todo con Athena?-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

El Yagami volteo a verla de una manera un poco aterradora, cosa que introdujo más miedo en la joven Diamond, pero el al notarlo le sonrió de medio respondiendo

-Digamos que todo va de maravilla- dijo tomando de du vaso

-Me alegro mucho- decía ella sonriéndole aún con un poco de temor

-Cuídala mucho Yagami, ella es genial y lo sabes- le decía ahora K'

-Si, por primera vez tienes razón… lo es- comento el mirando a su amada dándole la mano a Kensou y después abrazándolo sonriendo, al parecer la había perdonado ya

Es cuando llegan a la plática Terry, Mary, Shingo, Malin y Yuki uniéndose a la tercia

-Hey ¿qué cuentan amigos?- dijo Terry muy social

-Bien es oficial, ahora si me largo de aquí- contesto Iori marchándose del grupo

Terry hizo una expresión como si fuera a silbar pero sin emitir sonido alguno

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunto Mary mirándolo a lo lejos

-Nada ya sabes cómo es el- decía K' tajante

-Cielos no sé como Athena lo soporta- comentó Shingo tocándose la nuca

-Bueno… es guapo- respondió Yuki muy apenada a lo que todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo por extrañes, menos las chicas, ellas miraban a otra parte pues sabían que era cierto

-¿Qué? lo es o ¿o no niñas?- se defendía Yuki un poco alterada por las miradas

-'Amm…' -'Bueno…' -'Este…' - decían las 3 un poco ruborizadas por la pregunta pero sin declararlo puesto que se encontraban sus novios (al menos el de Mary y el de Kula)

Athena después de reconciliarse con su amigo se acerco a su novio un poco confundida al verlo solitario ahora, bueno no tanto

-¿Qué pasó cariño?

-Pues esos perdedores se acercaron al grupo y yo solo los evité, ese tal Terry es un reverendo estúpido- comentaba el Yagami

Ella solo suspiró de cansancio

-¿Y que, arreglaste los problemas con el chico?- cambio de tema

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- al parecer no lo tomó tan mal como creí… pero el que sigue molesto conmigo es…- volvió a desviar la mirada a donde se encontraba ahora Kyo, que daba la espalda a todos los demás

Iori volvió a notar su cara de tristeza y pensó poir un momento en el odio que tenia hacia él, pero también pensó en que Athena era su mejor amiga y su confidente… además detestaba verla triste por cualquier cosa, él solo quería que fuera feliz sin importar nada

Gran suspiro del Yagami- Athena… ¿su amistad en verdad significa mucho para ti?

La cantante volteo a verlo- Si, y no sabes cuanto

-Entonces ahora ve con él y arreglen sus problemas- le sonrió de nuevo

-¿De verdad me lo permitirías?- pregunto con asombro

-Claro, no te puedo negar nada en este día ni ningún otro

-Gracias cielo, no tardo nada- dijo desenlazando suavemente su mano sobre la suya

-Okey- decía dudoso por el permiso que le dio

La cantante se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Kyo, colocándose a un lado de el, al notarlo Kyo estaba dispuesto para irse pero ella lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

-Suéltame ahora mismo- ordeno el Kusanagi

-Kyo escucha por favor tengo que decirte algo

-No tienes que decir nada Athena, ¿por qué no se lo dices a tu noviecito Yagami?- pregunto sarcásticamente arrebatando su brazo

-¡Kyo, por favor espera!- suplico ella mirándolo marcharse lentamente- se que hice mal al no decirte nada acerca de mi relación pero tenía mucho miedo de cómo reaccionaras- comentó agitada

El se detuvo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a ella-¿Miedo dices?, ¿acaso yo te he hecho algo para implantarte miedo, desconfianza o temor?- pregunto temándola por los hombros

Ella negó cabizbaja

-Athena no me importa quién sea tu novio, con tal de que seas feliz, lo que me molesto es que no me dijeras nada… se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y tu confidente, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- cuestiono ahora con una cara de confusión y tristeza

-No sabes cuan arrepentida estoy Kyo, de verdad… ¿podrás perdonarme?- pregunto algo nerviosa

El levanto una calló y por uno momentos

-Por supuesto que si Athena, no podría dejar de hablarte y menos en tu cumpleaños- entonces el extendió sus brazos hacia ella, la cantante sin dudar corrió a él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pues la había perdonado por su traición, ella se sintió tan bien en esos momentos

-Muchas gracias- le decía tiernamente

-De nada; mi amor…- comentaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en su cabeza perdido en su aroma

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- se separó Athena de Kyo mirándolo confusa

-Ha no no no lo lamento, creí por un segundo que eras Yuki, de verdad perdón por lo que dije- se excusaba el

Athena no le reclamo de mas, solo se le quedo mirando a los ojos, recordando aquellos días en los que moría por él, Kyo también la miraba sin decir una palabra a sus bellos ojos lilas y grandes, ambos perdidos en el del otro no se percataban que poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas, jamás en la vida habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Poco a poco sus bocas se fueron juntando hasta unirse, los2 cerraron sus ojos, por la cabeza de ella solo se repetían los días en lo que se moría por besarlo con tantas ganas mientras él estaba besándose con su mejor amiga Yuki, se olvido por completo de ella y de Iori, estaba como hechizada e hipnotizada en las labios del Kusanagi… tanto tiempo de espera le nublaba el presente entrelazando sus mano por su cuello; Kyo también estaba perdido entre sus labios besándola, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto le traería… se olvido de Yuki y del Yagami, solo continuaba besando esos labios tan perfectos de… ¿su amiga y confidente?, no le importaba eso ya, solo continuaba acariciándola por todo su cuerpo tan placenteramente a lo que ella respondía con suspiros de placer inestable, el comenzó a recorrer su cuello y mentón con su lengua volviendo a besarla, cada beso entre los 2 era mas y mas apasionado …

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- se preguntaba un poco angustiado Iori- no importa que no haya solucionado nada aún voy a ir por ella- dijo decidido

Athena y Kyo se seguían besando aún sin importar nada, por la cabeza de la cantante no pasaba absolutamente nada de Iori hasta que...


	9. Fiesta Caótica (parte 2)

"**Fiesta Caótica (parte2)"**

Athena y Kyo se seguían besando aún sin importar nada, por la cabeza de la cantante no pasaba absolutamente nada de Iori hasta que...

-¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo degenerado!?- gritó a 1000 voces Iori viendo la escena ante sus ojos

La música se detuvo al instante y todos los presentes la fiesta sin entender el grito del Yagami corrieron a ver de qué se trataba, poniendo atención a donde se encontraban, Athena y Kyo se separaron al instante de que escucharon el gran grito del Yagami, ella miraba con mucho temor a Kyo y a Iori que se miraban a muerte, pero Kyo lo miraba un poco despreocupado

-Yagami cálmate por favor… no es lo que parece- comento Kyo

-Imbécil hijo de… ¡¿cómo que no es lo que parece si lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos?!- Iori gritaba con toda su furia que tenia contra el

-No… fue mi culpa Iori, déjame explicártelo- decía la cantante temerosa al oírlo

-¡Tu cállate!, ¡Por Dios fui un completo estúpido al confiar en ti, eso es lo que soy un estúpido y un imbécil al creerte tu jodido cuento de… su amistad significa mucho para mí!- grito esto último tratando de imitar su voz

Todos los demás lo miraban desentendidos del por qué decía esto pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera a moverse de donde estaban

-¡Eres una fácil y una cualquiera Athena Asamiya, y yo un tonto! y ahora Kusanagi ¡es hora de matarte de una maldita vez!- volvió a gritar con ira

-Iori por favor tranquilo- decía Maki al verlo, pero este no prestaba atención alguna

-No quiero pelear contra ti Yagami, y menos en el cumpleaños de Athena- dijo Kyo

-¡Me importa un carajo, no te pregunte si quieres pelear o no, te voy a romper la cara basura!- reía repentinamente atemorizando a todos

-No peleare y se acabo- respondió con firmeza el

Iori volvió a reír e hizo una sonrisa de medio- yo también he dicho… y se acabo

Entonces el Yagami corrió velozmente hasta su oponente tacleándolo y sacándolo por el corredor de la mansión, tirándolo al suelo con Kyo debajo y conectándole golpes llenos de furia sobre su rostro, Kyo reacciono tomándolo de la camisa y dándole un giro de 180 grados, ahora era él quien lo golpeaba, Iori lo empujo con su pies levantándose y dándole un golpe justo en la nariz a lo que él le respondió enseguida con uno en su mejilla, continuando atacando rápidamente pero Iori esquivaba sus ataques o simplemente los paraba, es cuando Kyo logra golpearlo en la espalda dejándolo un poco tambaleante corriendo hacia él para volver a golpear, cuando el Yagami lo recibe con una patada por detras en el abdomen, el Kusanagi con el dolor en el cuerpo lo agarra por su pie y lo lanza contra la pared, se escucho un gran ¡trash!, este se levanta al instante, ahora la técnica del Yagami era más usando las piernas atacando por los costados y pocas veces al frente, a Kyo se le dificultaba mas parar los ataques ya que su oponente tenía mucha más fuerza en estas , sus cuerpos sudaban como los de unos animales y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, también sangraban un poco pero ellos 2 seguían hasta la muerte, por momentos Kyo avanzaba a el Yagami mientras este retrocedía tapando los golpes y esquivando, saltando para no caer a sus patadas bajas tratando de no cometer ningún error posible, después de unos cuantos golpes mas era ahora el turno en el que Iori avanzara tomando el mando de la pelea, obligando ahora a Kyo a retroceder mientras el avanzaba, Kyo al igual que Iori tapara sus golpes y los desviaba a otro lado… hasta que los 2 levantaron sus puños y los dispararon como balas de escopeta hacia el adversario acérrimo, los 2 puños se encontraron uno con otro chocando con tanta brutalidad, el puño del Kyo era de color carmesí mientras que el puño de Iori era de color purpura, de estos 2 puños emanaban rastros de fuego incandescente como si estuvieran prendidos mas solo era un destello, los puños se separaron y continuaron la batalla con sus golpes ahora acompañados del los destellos de fuego purpura y carmesí dejando ver sus rastros a gran velocidad y por cada golpe, en un momento determinado Kyo baja su guardia cuando Iori le conecto una patada en su pierna provocando que se doblara, el Yagami aprovecho para levantarlo del cuello y listo para rematar, pero Kyo encendió de nuevo sus flamas obligándolo a soltarlo cerca de una mesa donde estaban las bebidas, el lleno de dolor por el fuego le soltó un mazazo con su brazo al que el Kusanagi logró esquivar a tiempo provocando que la mesa se partiera en 5 partes y haciendo volar las bebidas, Kyo por el desconcentro de su rival le soltó un golpe directo en la mandíbula haciendo que sus ojos miraran al techo por el tremendo golpe, no pasaron ni 3 segundos para que la cara del Yagami fuera bajando poco a poco compitiendo contra el puño del Kusanagi y logrando vencerlo, Iori volvía a soltarle patadas y golpes que el esquivaba como el gran Aquiles, cada que Kyo recibía un golpe se lo regresaba casi al instante, ahora ambos sangraban con ganas y sudaban como si se hubieran bañado, el cansancio de los 2 era irresistible pero su rabia podía más que nada… sin duda era una batalla muy reñida ninguno llevaba la delantera ni se quedaba atrás del otro, el Yagami soltó un golpe a Kyo el que logro desviarle hacia la pared, el golpe fue tan bestial que los nudillos del Iori se quedaron marcados en el muro cuando el rastro de fuego purpura también se desvanecía por esta, resistiendo el golpe solo lamió sus nudillos calmando un poco el dolor, Kyo e Iori se miraban fijamente con ojos de espada haciendo una pausa mientras todos paralizados y un poco sorprendidos por tal batalla los miraban perplejos… Iori volvió a taclear a Kyo esta vez haciendo que cayeran afuera de la mansión aún rodando y un poco lejos de esta, seguidos por todos los demás todavía veían como se seguían golpeando hasta que de nuevo se levantaron; entonces ambos rivales acérrimos lanzaron sus poderes de fuego provocando que se combinasen y a la vez creando un pequeño vórtice de fuego carmipurpura… al ver que no pasaba nada sino que el vórtice seguía con plena combinación ambos indujeron más y más poder del fuego puro e impuro, el vórtice de repente desapareció de la nada dando origen ahora a una gran bola de fuego brillante que a cada segundo se hacía más grande por el tremendo poder de los 2 contrincantes, la bola alcanzo su máxima capacidad haciendo que explotara como una granada de mano, los demás taparon sus ojos por esto y sus oídos saliendo totalmente ilesos de todo, mientras que la explosión había lanzado a Kyo y a Iori lejos de los demás…el Yagami se levanto totalmente destrozado por el impacto con su mano derecha tapando su bíceps izquierdo, aproximándose lentamente a su rival que se encontraba aún en el suelo todo lastimado, era un verdadero milagro que todavía siguieran vivos los 2, pero Iori ahora era el de la pequeña ventaja poco a poco se le aproximaba con intenciones de matarlo…

-¡Alguien haga algo por favor!- decía Mary toda angustiada y desesperada después de tanto ver

Entonces Andy tomo por el brazo a Iori para detenerle, pero este en tan solo en 3 movidas lo sacó volando, todo su entrenamiento infernal lo había hecho tan resistente y tan poderoso

-¡Noo, Andy!- grito Mai corriendo a él preocupada

-Imbécil… para esto es por lo que tanto me entrenaron, para matar a esta basura de una vez, no trates de detenerme- se decía a sí mismo el Yagami refiriéndose a el pobre Andy cuando de pronto Terry intervino también

-¡Se acabó amigo…!- dijo sujetándolo de sus hombros con fuerza

También fueron a ayudarle Shingo y Rock sujetándolo de sus brazos y su cintura, poca fuerza, el Yagami seguía avanzando mas y mas su poder en esos momentos era como el de 10 bestias, tal vez mayor a cuando tenía el disturbio de la sangre, Kyo levantaba la cabeza aún tendido en el suelo todo herido y cansado por el esfuerzo, no podía mas con la pelea así que solo volvió a bajar su cabeza al ver que no lo detenía nada ni nadie esperando lo peor

-¡Por favor deténganlo lo va a matar!- decía muy tensa Yuki, viendo a su novio que se notaba preocupado al ver que Iori estaba tan cerca y listo para atacar si no es por los demás

-Ho no, no te lo permitiré!- sujeto ahora Rio abrazándolo con fuerzas por su espalda

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo Sakazaki, no interfieras!- decía amenazante él, tratando de quitarse a los 4 que ahora era mas y mas difícil que nunca lo estaban deteniendo, no paso mucho para que Kensou interviniera… también K' que Kula se le quedaba mirando con cara de "haz algo por el amor de Dios" hasta que también intervino, la fuerzas de todos juntos hizo que Iori se inmovilizara cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras aún estaba sujetado.

Las chicas y hasta los sirvientes se quedaron atónitos la ver lo que sucedía en especial Athena que por alguna razón era la causante de todo esto. Mientras el Yagami se quedo inmóvil en cuclillas la cantante se acerco para tratar de serenarlo. Muy mala idea…

-Iori yo…

-¡Cállate maldita, cállate! ¡te odio con el alma, no quiero saber nada de ti por el resto de mi corta vida!- gritaba derramando lagrimas de sufrimiento por primera vez en su vida

Athena sintió mucho dolor en su alma por lo que él decía, sus palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, sintió un nudo en la garganta y también comenzó a llorar por el dolor que sentía que era como si le clavaran mil dagas de doble filo en el pecho

-Si tan solo me permitieras…- decía toda destrozada con voz quebrada y llorando a más no poder cuando él le interrumpió

-¡Noooo, esto se acabo por siempre, te di mi amor y así es como me pagaste!- decía ahora furioso, juntando su poder final que tenia haciendo volar a todos los chicos que lo sujetaban y poniéndose de pie, después se acerco a ella y la alzo al aire por su cuello mientras ella seguía llorando y con sus manos en las de el tratando de zafarse aunque sabía que era imposible, mientras Iori acababa con su vida sin importarle en absoluto el pasado

-Iori yo te amo… por favor no me hagas esto- suplico Athena

Al oír te amo de ella cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir pero con más rabia apretando con más fuerza mientras todas los chicas no soportaban ver eso, era más que obvio que se sentían más que inútiles al ver lo que le hacían a la cumpleañera y aunque querían con el alma ayudar a su amiga no podían

-¡Basta, basta, bastaaaa!- grito Kim que se aproximo por los aires hacia Iori dándole una patada justo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente el piso al momento de soltar a la cantante

Nadie de los presentes abrió la boca, los chicos se levantaron y volvieron al punto de reunión

-Athena, cura las heridas de Iori, después ve con Kyo y haz lo mismo, los demás adentro, tenemos que limpiar el desorden que estos 2 han hecho no es nuestra mansión y por lo tanto debemos ordenar y limpiar todo- ordenó Kim

Los otros le obedecieron, entre Terry y Rio llevaron el cuerpo de Iori al sofá para recostarlo después de que Athena lo había curado a él y a Kyo, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y totalmente desgarradas… los otros y los sirvientes limpiaron y acomodaron el desorden que habían hecho

-Ya está todo listo Kim, muchas gracias- decía Athena limpiándose sus lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por su rostro por las palabras de Iori

-Athena… tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo calmándola un poco- ahora debes llevar a Iori a su apartamento eres la única que sabe donde se ubica, llama a tu chofer para que te lleve, Terry y yo te acompañaremos para subir su cuerpo y recostarlo sobre su cama, hay que hacerlo lo más pronto posible

-De acuerdo hagámoslo

-Terry ven acá- el vino- necesitamos que nos ayudes a dejar el cuerpo de Iori a su apartamento

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto asustado- pero ¿qué tal si se despierta y nos ataca de nuevo?

-Tranquilo mis golpes dejan inconscientes a la gente a un lapso de 1 hora y media, no nos pasara nada

-Está bien pues hay que hacerlo

Después de un tiempo y que todos los demás se fueran ya de la fiesta (que fue enseguida de limpiar) Athena, Kim y Terry subieron a la limosina y llegaron al apartamento del Yagami colocando su cuerpo sobre la cama y retirándose en seguida de hacerlo, por fortuna no despertó

En la casa de Yuki…

¿Por qué Yagami se enfureció tanto contigo?- pregunto ella

-Me lo busque Yuki- respondió al instante nervioso, no le podía decir la verdad

-Mmm pero se veía muy enojado, ¿es acaso que lo ofendiste o algo así?- volvió a preguntar extrañada

-En efecto, lo ofendí… y creo que me pase de la raya esta vez es por eso que me empezó a golpear-respondió muy tenso

Ella lo notó pero no quiso seguir preguntándole nada mas pues no quería incomodarlo

En la mansión Asamiya…

La cantante se encontraba a obscuras recostada en su cama, llorando sin control recordando las palabras hirientes de su amor de la vida... en verdad se encontraba totalmente destrozada mordiendo de dolor su almohada y con los ojos todos rojos por tanto lloriqueo

-Iori… por favor perdóname- se suplicaba a sí misma para después caer en un profundo sueño.


	10. Mensaje para Southtown

"**Mensaje para Southtown"**

* * *

_**Gente espero que este capi sea de su agrado pero si no díganmelo para saber va que va? a perdon por tardar tanto pero me habia quedado sin internet xd como sea aquei esta el 10 :D**_

* * *

Después de un largo rato del incidente en la mansión Asamiya, el Yagami se despertó en la cama de su apartamento a obscuras, miró su celular y notó que ya era tarde, solo prendió su lámpara de escritorio

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se pregunto a si mismo tocándose adolorido la nuca, el golpe de Kim si dolía en verdad, miró alrededor y reconoció que estaba a salvo gracias a los demás

Iori no se levantó siquiera de su cama pues al momento recordó todo lo que había pasado, se miró su ropa manchada de sangre y desgarrada

-Maldición- susurró al recordarlo para llorar en silencio y con amargura

En el cuartel de NESTS…

Los 19 miembro se encontraban ahora en una gran mesa de marfil sentados y comiendo mientras charlaban

-¡Suficiente!, ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo para dar el primer ataque- habló Krizalid levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa con sus puños

-Es verdad, y tienes mucha razón- le decía Orochi

-¡Oye!, ya tenemos todo planeado para mañana Krizalid, así que relájate- defendía Yashiro a su dios

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que ataquemos todos juntos de una buena vez, sería más fácil y rápido- comentaba ahora Omega Rugal

-Pero eso es algo inestable e impredecible, debo admitir que la estrategia de Yamata es buena- dijo Igniz tomando de su copa con elegancia

-Haaa- suspiró el dios- mañana mis bravos guerreros, quiero que maten mínimo a 50, Ancio ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre

-Si señor- decían los 7 que serian enviados, estos eran Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Goenitz, Angel, K9999 y Nameless

-¡Les juro que cuando tome venganza legión, vamos a vivir como reyes de verdad!- gritaba Orochi

-Por vivir como reyes- alzaba su copa Angel

-¡Por vivir como reyes!- gritaban los demás chocando su copa con el de al lado riendo, todos festejaban a excepción de Whip, Diana y Foxy

-¿Qué te pasa Diana, no quieres vivir como reina?- le decía sarcástico Zero tomándola por el mentón con su mano y sacudiéndola bruscamente

Ella no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, permanecía callada y cerraba los ojos con dolor por lo que haría pronto

-Bien bien, como saben el ataque se llevara a cabo a las 2:00 pm en el centro de Southtown, listos para entregan nuestro mensaje los ciudadanos mi señor- habló Goenitz mirando al dios, este solo asintió sonriéndole

Al otro lado de la ciudad en el templo Kagura…

Maki y chizuru llegaban apenas de la fiesta, muy cansadas por cierto

-Cielos, que noche- habló Chizuru un poco apenada e inquieta

-Tienes razón, eso fue muy incomodo- decía la gemela recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos

-Oye Maki ¿quieres que hagamos una pizza?, se que es un poco tarde pero…- volteó a verla recostada y sin abrir los ojos, pero parecía consiente – hey te estoy hablando

-¡Aguarada!- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente e indicando un momento con su palma todavía con los ojos cerrados

-¿Pero que te ocurre ahora?- cuestiono preocupada

-Ellos van a atacar mañana…- susurró la gemela sin abrir aún los ojos

-Ho no, demonios, y ¿que mas sabes hermana?- volvió a preguntar esta mas vez preocupada

-Mmm pues,- dijo Maki concentrándose al extremo- claro, será en el centro de Southtown, a las 2:00 pm y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Chizuru, lo… lo lamento

-No importa, debemos prevenir a los otros de nuevo como antes, esos malditas atacarán mañana

En la mansión Asamiya…

Athena se encontraba durmiendo, la luz de la luna pegaba en su balcón dando su reflejo a la habitación e iluminándola un poco

-Athena… Athena… despierta…- decía una voz en su subconsciente de la joven que seguía dormida

Ella se despertó casi enseguida de de esa orden, de repente una luz blanca emanó desde su techo dejando su rastro luminoso hasta el espejo Yata cubriéndolo por completo de blanco

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto incorporándose viendo hacia el espejo

-Prepárate… porque el tiempo… esta cerca…- le decían 2 voces un poco extrañas

Era la voz de un hombre y una mujer que hablaban a destiempo, la voz de la mujer era la de la Princesa Athena, como antes esas voces tenían potestad y eran profundas, con un pequeño eco al hablar, pero por el destiempo en que hablaban era muy difícil entender lo que decían, además ambas voces eran muy bizarras

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la cantante confusa

-Yo soy… lo que soy…- respondieron las 2 voces

Athena reconoció la voz de su ancestro celestial, pero no la del hombre, pues como antes las escucho bizarras, sin embargo permaneció en silencio para escuchar sus instrucciones de ellos

-Ve mañana al centro de Southtown… pues la legión ha de estar ahí… lista… para entregar… su primer mensaje… has de hacer lo posible… para detenerlos… ve… a las 2 de la tarde… y cumple tu destino…

Entonces la luz desapareció por completo dejando a la joven con temor por lo que había dicho, por fin su encomienda estaría frente a ella

-Rayos, fue muy rápido y a la vez muy explicito, pero ¿esa voz… de quien será?- se preguntaba, pero al momento le dio prioridad a los más importante, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para el día siguiente poniendo su concentración en la próxima batalla

En el templo Kagura…

-Es inútil, Athena no responde el celular- decía Mai pegada al suyo

-Tampoco Iori contesta- comunica Mary

-Demonios, somos muy pocos para detenerlos- dijo Terry frustrado

-¿Y que pasó con los demás?- preguntó Kim

-Ellos tampoco contestan ni el celular ni el teléfono- respondió decepcionada Maki

-Uff, ¿qué haremos al respecto con lo de mañana entonces?- cuestiono ahora Shingo

-Haremos lo que debamos hacer mi joven aprendiz, detener a esos bastardos e impedir la destrucción de la humanidad- habló Kyo valientemente

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de NESTS…

Orochi se levanto de su silla listo para motivar a sus hombre para la futura y próxima guerra

-_Guerreros míos, fuimos forjados en la victoria, una victoria que acabará con los humanos y que será el inicio del reinado de nuestra gran legión, y con forme crezca crecerá más nuestro poder crearemos un mundo nuevo… _**(Orochi continúa hablando)**

En la mansión Asamiya…

Athena respiraba profundamente con nervios mirándose al espejo y preparándose

-_… un mundo que cederá ante nosotros, nuestros nombres al ser pronunciados tendrán efecto de temor infinito, recuerden que tonos nosotros tenemos un enorme poder…_

En el templo Kagura…

Todos se miraban a sí mismos preocupados y con cara de tristeza con miedo por lo que habría de suceder pronto

_-… ese mismo poder que va a ser puesto a prueba, guerreros míos… dejemos a un lado las absurdas disputas que nos han dividido durante tanto tiempo…_

En el apartamento de Iori…

El se encontraba sentado en la cama meditando todo lo que había pasado haces unas cuantas horas con su lámpara encendida, cuando recibe un mensaje de texto el cual no abrió hasta después

-_… ya que forjaremos un nuevo imperio, vamos a prevalecer por toda la eternidad, y les prometo que todo esto que he dicho lo he de cumplir_

En el cuartel de NESTS…

Al terminar de hablar Orochi todos se levantaron a excepción de Whip, Diana y Foxy dando un grito de guerra y ferocidad, las palabras del dios los habían inspirado mucho

En el apartamento de Iori…

-"Por favor Iori, te necesitamos mañana a las 2:00 pm en el centro de Southtown, es algo con respecto a tu sabes quién, si estás leyendo esto te suplicamos nos apoyes mañana por favor"- leía el guitarrista el mensaje de Mary, al terminar el Yagami estrujó en su mano el celular quebrándolo en muchos pedazos

Viernes 15 de marzo a la 1:55 pm, clima nublado, en el centro de Southtown…

Los 7 guerreros estaban en camino al centro de la ciudad ya muy cerca, al llegar por fin a el punto indicado Goenitz asintió a los 6 a lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo y se mezclaron como personas cualquiera quedando inmóviles en lugares distintos, había cientos de personas rondando como si nada sin sospechar nada, eso le alegro a Goenitz

-¡Pobres de aquellos que han destruido lo que era de mi señor, ahora paguen por lo que han hecho- gritaba el líder alzando su mano y haciendo una señal

Los ciudadanos que merodeaban se le quedaban mirando murmurando

-'¿Qué le pasa? -'Esta loco' –'Pobre infeliz'- decían las multitudes

De pronto los NESTS sacaron armas de fuego, cuchillos y demás listos para atacar

-Que comience la cacería- sonrió Nameless

-Así es querido- continuó Angel

Y así comenzaron los 6 legionarios a matar con armas de fuego, atravesando sus cuerpos con dagas y cuchillos, ahora solo se oían gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras que Chris los quemaba con su fuego purpura lentamente (una muerte bastante horrible) Yashiro provocaba que la tierra temblase haciendo que la gente a excepción de los suyos cayera al suelo, Shermie lanzaba relámpagos a los demás electrocutándolos por completo y de vez en vez lograba agarrar a unos cuantos para romperles el cuello y darles muerte, Yashiro no solo provocaba temblores, también agarraba a las personas y las tiraba al suelo aprovechando para arrancarles la columna vertebral riendo sádicamente cuando la sangre salpicaba su ropa y rostro, la gente intacta trataba de huir pero una vez y otra vez Yashiro provocaba temblores para que cayeran y repitieran lo mismo. Leopold miraba todo esto mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujaba en el rostro

-Esto le va a encantar a mi señor- se decía a si mismo tomándose de las manos por detrás

El solo veía y escuchaba las masacres crueles de los suyos a los demás

-¡Vamos imbéciles no sean suaves con estos insectos, mátenlos sin censura ni compasión!- ordenaba el líder de los reyes celestiales

Los 6 aumentaron el nivel de sadismo, ahora volaban cabezas, cortaban brazos, piernas y rompían huesos a más no poder manchando sus caras de sangre a lo que ellos solo respondían lamiendo con sus lenguas la sangre ajena a ellos mientras reían de placer al hacerlo

Mientras eso pasaba Terry, Kyo, Kim, Shingo, Mai y Mary llegaban muy tarde al centro mirando de lejos la terrible masacre

-¡Ho por Dios!- gritaba Kim tocándose con sus manos el cabello al ver a su contorno

-Joder, hemos llegado muy tarde- se regañaba Shingo apretando su mandíbula y puños

-¡No puede ser!- se tapaba la boca Mary con una mano y lloraba al ver las escenas

-¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?, vamos allá- decía Kyo corriendo seguido por los demás

Mientras se aproximaban Goenitz se alzo por loa aires con el poder del viento y se posaba en un local poco alto pero perfecto para dar su mensaje haciéndoles una seña a sus guerreros par que se detuvieran, ellos obedecieron a esto

-Gente de Southtown, he aquí el precio de su insolencia, les prometo que ninguno de ustedes vivirá para contralo ya que mi dios ha decidido hacer su nueva tierra sin ustedes por que los considera una plaga y es la verdad, ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes, ¿acaso hay alguien que se oponga a esto?- pregunto mirando a todos los ciudadanos horrorizados tendidos en el suelo y con miedo

-¡Oye Goenitz mira por acá!- gritaba Kyo llegando corriendo con los otros sin notar a los de la legión

-¡Tendrás que matarnos a nosotros primero para continuar con esto!- gritaba Mai

Goenitz se sorprendió a l oír esto y al ver que se oponían

-¿Pero qué? ¿cómo se enteraron de esto?-susurró él en voz baja con una cara de asombro- "se supone que estos entrometidos no sabrían nada de esto… serán un estorbo nada más"- pensó preocupado

-Si es cierto tendrás que matarnos primero para continuar con esto- recalco Mary

Goenitz oculto su preocupación- Jajaja lo hare preciosa, mmm déjenme ver… a si ya los recuerdo, Igniz nos comentó acerca de ustedes cuando los vio en el Slide Coliseum pero, ¿dónde están los demás chicos y la famosita pareja que canta? se supone que tienen que ser como unos 20- preguntaba y hablaba sarcásticamente

-¡Eso no importa, lo que imparta es que te detendremos de una jodida vez!- rugía Terry con furia

El volvió a reír- ¡Reyes celestiales, vengan a mí y juntos ejecutaremos la embestida sorpresa!

De inmediato los 3 reyes se le acercaron de prisa siendo vistos por los demás y sorprendiendo a los otros 6 que no los habían visto, una vez con Goenitz se prepararon para el ataque especial, Shermie lanzó un gran rayo al cielo el cual provocó que se nublara ahora si por completo con las nubes mas grises de todo Southtown en las cuales solo se oían tremendos truenos de poder, estaba a punto de continuar pero Goenitz la detuvo

-Espéranos, será más divertido

-De acuerdo cariño- dijo ella sonriendo

Goenitz también levanto las manos al cielo y las comenzó a girar en base a giros de 360 grados y de pronto aventó sus manos al frente haciendo que 3 ráfagas de aire chocaran contra el suelo, en 3 segundos surgieron 3 tornados pequeños, pero lo suficientemente poderosos para atraer a unos cuantos que estaban cerca de ellos, por lo pequeños y débiles se lograban mover a mayor velocidad sin rumbo, esta era la ventaja

-¡Manténganse firmes!- ordenaba Kim al ver esto

-Chris, te toca- le comunico Leopold

-Muy bien ya era hora- decía el adolescente

Chris lanzo a distancia y cuidadosamente su fuego impuro a los 3 tornados… ahora se combinaron dando origen a tornados de fuego purpura que rondaban sin control y a velocidad, el calor en verdad era devastador estando aun lejos de ellos

-Cuando quieras Shermie- le dijo Chris

Esta le asintió y alzando su mano cerro un puño escuchándose otro trueno aun mayor, de pronto una lluvia tenue y débil comenzó a caer acompañada de rayos demoniacos que caían por doquier a destiempo una y otra vez al azar pero muy cerca de los demás. Las personas se asuntaron mucho y comenzaron a huir de ese lugar, cosa que la legión permitió pues ahora se enfocarían a sus nuevos rivales, algunas personas fueron consumidas por los tornados y muchas otras murieron por los rayos demoniacos, los ilesos solo corrían y corrían sin parar hasta desaparecer

-Hay que poca madre tienen estos perros- se decía a si mismo Terry

-Bueno a lo que hemos venido- dijo Mai con la cabeza baja

-¡Al ataque!- gritó Kyo corriendo a su rival Yashiro para comenzar la batalla

-Pero que osadía- rió Goenitz-¡legión, al combate!- gritó también el

Ambos escuadrones se encontraron cara a cara chocando sus puños dando inicio a una feroz batalla mano a mano, Kyo se enfrento a Yashiro, Kim a K9999, Shingo a Chris, Terry a Nameless, Mai a Angel y Mary a Shermie . Mientras que… Athena iba corriendo lo mas a prisa que podía acercándose al enorme centro de Southtown, cuando diviso los 3 tornados de fuego y la lluvia eléctrica, se quedo parada mirando hacia allá con gran preocupación logrando ver a sus amigos combatir y al lunático de Goenitz tan solo observando esto

-Nooo, chicos- se decía a si misma Athena

Sin más que decir corrió hasta el local en donde estaba de espaldas a ella distraído mirando la batalla, Athena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente recordando aquellas palabra se su ancestro…

-"Existe una gran magia mas allá de lo que puedas imaginar, ese poder corre por nuestra sangre, un poder tan inmenso que incluso se compara con el de Yamata no Orochi y te puede hacer inmortal si así lo deseas después de haberlo expulsado de tu cuerpo"

… después Athena abrió los ojos e inspirada se preparó para pelear

-¡Oye tonto, aquí atrás!- dijo la cantante amenazadora

Este volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al instante fue recibido con un puñetazo en la nariz sacándole sangre de esta

-¡Hay!- grito de dolor y furia volteando a verla- ¿cómo te atreves?- reclamo limpiándose la nariz y dando inicio a la pelea

Kyo, Mai y Terry oyeron el grito de de este y voltearon a ver la pelea descuidando a su rival

-¿Athena?- pregunto Mai

-Wow si es ella- comentó Kyo asombrado viéndola combatir

-Valla ya era tiempo- susurro ahora Terry

Pero de nuevo se concentraron en su propia batalla cuidándose de los tornado y los relámpagos del cielo, de vez en cuando entre ellos mismo se protegían de no caer en las trampas cuando un amigo estaba distraído, ahora no solo debían cuidarse de su rival, sino también del ambiente haciendo que tuvieran cuidado al máximo y poniendo al cien su supervivencia junto con su visión y su iodo, los cuerpo decaídos sin columna, sin cabeza y sin miembros así como quemados y electrocutados hacían sin duda un ambiente aterrador y sádico aunque la lluvia siguiera cayendo levemente sin fuerza para apagar el fuego de los tornados. Por otra parte Athena era la que llevaba el control de la pelea, las palabras de su ancestro la habían inspirado en verdad, golpeaba, pateaba, esquivaba, se tele transportaba, cubría todo lo que podía y lanzaba sus Psyco Ball a la perfección, usando de esta manera sus poderes de maravilla, es cuando sin previo aviso esquiva un rayo que casi la mataba saltando al suelo, Goenitz aprovecho esto y se coloco encima de ella y ahora era el quien la golpeaba sin piedad, pero ella no se dejaba y también seguía luchando hasta el fin defendiéndose, Goenitz se molesto y aumentó más su fuera Athena estaba mal herida y cansada bajando su guardia, el ya estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe critico y ella solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero una llama purpura golpeó su mano

-¡Hagg, joder!- gritó Leopold volteando a ver a su nuevo adversario

-Iori…- susurró Athena débilmente y cansada bajo Goenitz

-¡Quítate de encima de ella ahora!- ordeno el Yagami encendiendo sus flamas

-No lo creo niño, ella me encanta- decía lambiendo la mejilla de Athena mientras ella gritaba horrorizada

Iori corrió hasta este y lo comenzó a golpear con ira, también él lo golpeaba sin piedad levantándose del piso, parecían 2 leones luchando a morir hasta que se calmaron por el cansancio

-¿No le vas a dar un besito a tu novio por salvarte?- pregunto el sarcástico

Ambos se miraron confundidos por la pregunta que había hecho

-Se acabo, es ahora de terminar con esto- reclamo Iori

-Entonces vengan a por mí guerreros- le respondió Goienitz

Ahora Athena y el Yagami hicieron frente al Leopold, trabajando magistralmente en equipo, mientras uno lo atacaba por arriba el otro por abajo y cuando él les atacaba  
Iori detenía los golpes mientras Athena atacaba a sus puntos vitales, el levantaba de la cintura a la cantante y ella con sus pies golpeaba el rostro de su adversario, cuando Goenitz estaba a punto de soltarles un golpe mortal Iori aventó a Athena al aire para que no lo golpeara, ella dio una marometa cayendo justo atrás de Goenitz que seguía atacando a Iori, entonces ella lo sujeto por detrás los brazos de Leopold inmovilizándolo y el Yagami no dudó en soltarle golpes bestiales a su cuerpo

-¿Qué te pareció esa capullo? ¿y qué tal esto?- decía Iori golpeándolo con furia- muy bien Athena termínalo ahora- ordeno el

Athena asintió y se le trepó hasta su cuello con sus piernas entrelazándolo con ellas

-Esto es por ser tan asqueroso conmigo y por no saber respetarme- le dijo al oído

Y Athena entonces da una marometa hacia atrás haciendo que la cabeza de Goenitz golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo

-¡Mierda!- gritó con un dolor profundo

Los de la legión escucharon esto y la pelea se detuvo por completo, Goenitz seguía gritando de dolor levantándose del suelo y tomándose de la cabeza, también los tornados y la lluvia eléctrica se detuvieron al instante

-"No podré acabar con ellos en estas condiciones"- pensó- ¡Legión, vámonos de aquí!

Los de la legión ya todos golpeados y algunos sangrados obedecieron a esto y de un parpadeo desaparecieron de la nada dejando a los del torneo también en malas condiciones y muy cansados

-Iori espera, tenemos que hablar- le decía la cantante

-Lo sé, pero no ahora, descuida, si hablaremos – dijo para también retirarse

Athena bajo llegando hasta donde estaban los chicos todos cansados y mojados aun por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, miro a su alrededor y cayó de rodillas comenzando a llorar por la terrible masacre frente a sus ojos

-¡Maldición! no he cumplido mi encomienda, te he fallado – se regañaba a sí misma

-Athena por favor cálmate – le decía Kyo tomándola por los hombros

Pero las escenas eran tan fuertes para ella que se desmayo en los brazos de él, así que si pensarlo fueron de inmediato al templo Yata a refugiarse y descansar donde Maki y Chizuru los esperaban. Iori llego a su apartamento cansado y derrocado, no prendió la luz, pues le encantaba el clima nublado con lluvia cuando entraba por sus ventanas, solo tomo un Martini, se recostó en sus sofá y se quedo dormido poco apoco con el sonido de la lluvia muy a gusto.


	11. Los guardianes de antaño

"**Los guardianes de antaño"**

La joven cantante se despertaba lentamente con la cabeza punzando y muy débil en el templo Kagura sobre la cama de Maki

-Hay gracias al cielo por fin despiertas- le dijo Chizuru que estaba sentada a un lado de ella sobre una silla

-¿Chizuru?, ¿Maki?...¿que ha…

-Athena por favor no te esfuerces demasiado, estás muy débil, mejor ten, toma esto- decía Maki acercándole una taza de té caliente

Ella se incorporó poco a poco tomándose de la cabeza, algo no andaba bien así que tomó el té y bebió un poco

-Nos diste un buen susto, los muchachos llegaron corriendo casi tirando la puerta del templo a buscarnos enseguida- le decía Chizuru tomándola de la mano

-Mis amigos… ¿dónde están?- preguntó la cantante muy preocupada

-Ellos están en la sala común abogando por ti, Athena, ¿por qué te desmallaste?- respondió y preguntó Chizuru de nuevo

La joven cantante la miró seriamente sin decir nada pues al parecer estaba recordando aquellas imágenes crueles de la matanza, pero algo en especial la mantuvo en su silencio y era aquella voz bizarra de esa noche en su espejo, una pregunta que seria contestada por la sabia Maki Kagura

-¿Maki?- habló en voz baja Athena con curiosidad

La gemela levantó las cejas y abrió un poco sus ojos respondiendo con esto

-Quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿se puede?- cuestionó nerviosa mordiéndose el labio

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-

-Pero a solas- le dijo mirando a su hermana

Maki entrecerró sus ojos entendiendo que se trataba de algo en particular, miró a Chizuru y esta entendiendo la indirecta se marchó

-Ayer en la noche estaba sola en mi mansión, ya era de noche y una revelación apareció en el espejo que me regalaste cuando cumplí 18 años- dijo Athena dejando la taza de té a un lado

Maki sonrió muy levemente y se interesó mucho en lo que ella le contaba

-Era una voz, bueno eran 2 voces, la primera era de uno de mis ancestros celestiales y la otra era de un hombre con voz gruesa y con potestad al hablar… muy bizarra por cierto, ambas me hablaron a la vez diciéndome lo que debía de hacer en un destello de luz blanca que se proyectaba en el espejo, pero a ti te pregunto qué ¿de quién era esa otra voz masculina?- preguntó Athena muy extrañada

Maki se sentó a su lado un poco pensativa

-Dormin…- susurró

-¿Quién?- cuestionó ella interesada al escuchar esa respuesta

-Dormin Yata, creador y protector del espejo divino… me sorprende que lo menciones, el es el antepasado de Chizuru y el mío, pero me sorprende porque solo se muestra o habla únicamente con los guerreros más poderosos, a los más importantes para él y a los más sabios, ni siquiera a mí se me ha revelado en sueños o visiones

-Wow, así que Dormin Yata ¿he?

-Así es- le dijo levantándose a prisa de la cama buscando y encontrando una pintura muy antigua mostrándosela- él es el original guardián del espejo Yata, junto con los otros 2 guardianes de los tesoros sagrados… Radamantys Kusanagi y Barbeytus Yasakani; fueron conocidos como los hijos de Dios tras haber vencido a Yamata no Orochi hace 1800 años atrás cuando el destruía todo solo por vil venganza, si no hubiera sido por ellos seriamos esclavos de Orochi es mas… ni siquiera estaríamos vivos

Athena miró la pintura detenidamente observando cada detalle de los guardianes de antaño, Barbeytus tenía mucha similitud con Iori solo que con el cabello más largo y menos rojizo, Radamantys era idéntico a Kyo solo que mas alto y con una barba corta, Dormin solo tenía de parecido el color de cabello con las hermanas Kagura

-Valla que cosa- comentaba Athena muy sorprendida

Maki se levantó de nuevo y se recargó sobre la pared de frente ahora preocupada y muy angustiada por su propia vida

-Y todo esto ¿a que acontece Maki, con lo de Dormin?- cuestionaba la cantante

Ella no respondía solo apretaba sus puños y miraba al techo

-Maki…que… ¿qué significa esto?-preguntó Athena con algo de pena

-Significa… que esta guerra… será más devastadora… de lo que temía… Athena…- respondió sollazando por muchas cosas que sabía que pasarían

De pronto un gran silencio se propago por la habitación hasta que Maki tomo la palabra de nuevo

-Ve con tus amigos, deben de estar preguntando por ti- ordenó ella limpiándose una lagrima y hablando con tristeza

La cantante solo obedeció con la intriga de preguntarle que le pasaba pero sabía que no era una buena idea y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió de la habitación confusa por la actitud de Maki

* * *

**_Lo se viejos, es muy corto pero es lo mas que pude hacer xD les prometo que el próximo sera 3 veces esto... a por cierto, quiero que por fa chequen mi nuevo Fic que se llama "La chica de al lado" es de una pareja nueva espero que les guste y dejen reviews en esta y la otra por fa no sean malos... que estén bien :3_**


	12. Los 3 demonios

"**Los 3 demonios"**

* * *

_**Los 3 demonios no pertenecen a SNK Playmore... son un producto de mi imaginación y creación personal...**_

* * *

Athena bajaba lentamente las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos que la esperaban algo inquietos mientras Terry contaba alguna anécdota para pasar en tiempo

-Y así es como terminé golpeado por esa señora gracias esa patata frita – decía Terry graciosamente

Los demás lo miraban con cara de "What a Fuck"

-Terry, esa historia las has contado cientos de veces- dijo Mary tapándose la cara con una mano

-Bueno... al menos trato de poner ambiente aquí y no como la amargada de…

-¡Athena!- se levantó Mai rápidamente viéndola bajar de las escaleras

-No ella no es tan amargada, pero ya que lo mencionas- aclaro Terry riendo

-No mandril descerebrado, Athena ya se levantó- corrigió su hermano apuntando a ella

Todos dirigieron la mirada a las escaleras algo emocionados y sorprendidos, Terry solo pasó saliva al haber dicho lo que había dicho esperando que no lo hubiese escuchado

-Hola chicos- dijo ella bajando lentamente con una sonrisa débil

Kula corrió a abrazarla con alegría, casi tirándola por la emoción

-Hay que bueno que bueno que estés bien- sollozaba la joven Diamond

-Gracias, pero ¿cómo se enteraron lo demás?- cuestionó viendo por demás a K', Andy, Rock, Hinako y a Yuki

-Kyo nos informó de lo sucedido y sin pensarlo venimos los más rápido posible para saber cómo andabas, y por lo visto creo que te encuentras bien amiga- le sonrió Kula despegándose de ella

-Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación- dijo Athena tomándola de las manos- ¿dónde está Iori?- pregunto sin ubicarlo

-¿Iori?- se preguntaban unos a otros sin comprender

-El nunca llegó a la batalla, es mas ni se molesto siquiera en observarnos mientras peleábamos- respondió Mary desilusionada

-¿Cómo?, pero él fue quien me salvó en el último instante cuando Goenitz iba a darme un golpe critico- lo defendía la cantante

-Pues no lo vimos y no está aquí presente- respondió Kyo un poco frustrado

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kula interrumpiendo- lo único que importa ahora es que Athena está sana y salva

-Es verdad eso es lo único que importa- agregó Yuki abrazando a su amiga a lo que ella correspondió

Pero Athena tenía la pendiente de su amor pelirrojo, ¿qué pasó con él, estaría bien, que estará haciendo, la perdonaría de aquella vez? solo quería verlo para poder charlar a solas, aunque no la perdonara y causara gran martirio para ella pero asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos sin importarle que eso significara romperle el corazón en millones de pedazos

...

Los 7 legionarios caminaban rumbo al cuartel secreto, lesionados y muy exhaustos por la batalla anterior

-Esa desdichada me ha lastimando en verdad- refunfuñaba Shermie tocándose el abdomen

-Pues yo le estaba dando una paliza a esa ninja- presumía Ángel

-Goenitz, tuviste que haber dejado que matara al Kusanagi, ya estaba comenzando a ceder ante mi- decía Yashiro altaneramente

-¿Por qué anunciaste la retirada?- preguntó K9999

-Era necesario- respondió al instante Goenitz

El líder de la legión caminaba por delante de ellos preocupado por la reacción de Orochi al contarle lo que había pasado, sin embargo asumió que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría y lo iba a aceptar. Caminaron hasta llegar al cuartel… este era en verdad gigantesco, con 7 salas enumeradas de la A a la G, cada una para un caso en particular, crear bio-armas, experimentos raros, clonaciones, muestras de ADN, trabajos de campo y vacunas para mutaciones genéticas, entre más cosas, cada pasillo daba a un amplio corredor y a una gran sala con luces por los pasillos enrejados y grandes, las luces eran blancas pero muy débiles que resaltaban un poco el color azulado negro, usaban un elevador circular sin paredes que más bien tenía aspecto de un timón de barco con un gran tubo en medio que hacía que rotara y con un puente metálico para cruzar a cada sala, el elevador subía, bajaba y giraba por tiempos determinados dando pauta a cada una de las salas que se encontraban un poco separadas y en 3 pisos, el primer piso tenia las salas G y F, el segundo piso las C, D y E, el tercer piso tenia las A y B, Orochi y los demás se encontraban en la sala D.

-Es hora- suspiró Leopold con algo de miedo

-Pues a ver qué pasa- se apresuro Nameless a hablar

Al entrar Orochi e Igniz se encontraban sentados mientras los demás entrenaban entre sí mismos, el dios al verlos enseguida sonrió esperando buenas nuevas y los que entrenaba se detuvieron al verlos, pero la sonrisa de Orochi desapareció al ver a los suyos golpeados y sangrando, confundido se levantó y fue hasta Goenitz

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- cuestiono Yamata serio

-Tuvimos un imprevisto señor- respondió el con la mandíbula temblante

-Imprevisto… ¿qué imprevisto?

-Vera mi señor, de alguna manera los hombres de los que Igniz nos habló en aquella noche aparecieron de repente, no sé cómo se enteraron ni nada pero nos hicieron frente

Orochi cerró sus ojos con furia, hizo un puño con sus mano e iba a gritar de coraje, pero se controlo lo suficiente para no hacerlo

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- se preguntaba el dios abriendo los ojos- dime Goenitz, dime que los mataron al hacerles frente, ¡dímelo!- ordenaba Orochi

Pero el solo bajo la cabeza y negó

-Eres un maldito incompetente, me has fallado- susurraba el dios dándole la espalda

El solo se postro de rodillas preparado para recibir su merecido castigo, el dios volteó listo para golpearlo pero se detuvo al instante recordando una cosa, eso le dejó una sonrisa en su boca, rápidamente levantó a Goenitz del suelo

-Estoy seguro de que eso no se va a volver a repetir ¿o sí?- preguntó serenamente el tomándolo de un hombro

-No mi señor, nunca- respondió el con los ojos bien abiertos por el cambio de ánimo de su señor

-Has sido un buen hijo y por eso he decidido darte una oportunidad mas- le sonrió

Los Hakkesshu se impactaron también de su reacción, Orochi solía ser un poco despiadado aún con los suyos así que Gaidel con asombro habló para el

-Mi lord, acabaremos con ellos para que no se entrometan mas en sus planes

-No… ustedes bravos guerreros son mucho para que se ensucien las manos con ellos, así que llamare a unos amigos del Hades, si ellos no llegaran a acabar con el trabajo entonces ustedes lo harán

-Yamata ¿acaso hablas de?- pregunto Igniz levantando una ceja sin terminar la pregunta

-Si Nests, de ellos- se apresuró a responder

-¿De quién habla?- cuestiono Zero sin comprender

-De los 3 demonios…

Orochi se alejo un poco de los demás para convocar a sus hiperguerreros infernales, los demás se alejaron y solo miraban tan detenidamente, entonces Orochi hizo un gran círculo con su sangre escarlata transparente y comenzó a llamarlos

-Aphe Satan…- dijo con voz firme mientras un murmullos se escuchaba al cielo- Aphe Satan aneple… Calamitis le diabol, Zediquiel ir deztrozor a Bustaffary Admidas pele bahala

Los demás a excepción de Igniz y Rugal se llenaron de miedo y asombro por los murmullos demoniacos al aire, era algo nuevo que veían que hacia Orochi… del círculo de sangre se abrió un portal del cual emanaba fuego y ruidos de demonios guerreros, salían pues los 3 uno por uno, eran demonios horripilantes, poderosos y descriptibles

Zediquiel era delgado con piel rojiza, tenia clavos incrustados en la mayor extensión de su espalda, llevaba puesto un casco de guerra que cubría por completo su cara, exhalaba azufre ardiente de la boca, tenía una increíble fuerza y agilidad, llevaba puesto una armadura que solo cubría sus partes más vitales en la batalla y como arma tenía 2 espadas recortadas de doble filo.

Calamitis tenía 3 ojos, sus iris eran totalmente negras y sus pupilas tenían aspecto de fuego en movimiento uno de cada color, rojo carmesí, púrpura y llamas blancas, era muy grande y musculoso, con enormes colmillos e incontables y una lengua alargada y holgada, tenia 2 cuernos de toro sobre su cabeza, 4 brazos con afiladas garras, de su torso o tronco colgaban trozos de piel ensangrentada y no portaba ninguna arma ya que su especialidad era la copia de poderes gracias a sus ojos místicos.

Bustaffary era un demonio sin ojos, a pesar de esto tenia percepción sensorial y un gran olfato, al igual que Calamitis era un demonio grande y musculoso, tenía una cola como de escorpión arriba de la cintura, sus cabellos eran de fuego azul "Celeste" [**;D**] y sus armas eran 2 flagrum desgarradores

-¡Ahora si tenemos más que asegurada la victoria!- reía el dios con ironía mientras los demás miraban con asombro y miedo a los nuevos guerreros del Hades

-¿Cuándo tiene pensado mandarlos a la batalla amo?- preguntó Yamasaki

-Paciencia mi fiel vasallo, hace unas cuantas horas acaban de combatir, así que dejare que pasen 5 días para que se preparen, demonios… ¿me ayudaran?- pregunto sarcásticamente Orochi

-Moriremos si es necesario- respondieron los 3 con sus voces tétricas y demoniacas

-Solo dinos que hay que hacer y lo haremos viejo amigo- anunció Zediquiel

-No solo a los del torneo amigos si no también a la humanidad ¿qué les parece?- dijo Orochi sádicamente

-¡Fabuloso!, hace mucho que no hemos acecinado, desde que los hijos de Dios nos derrotaron y nos devolvieron al Hades en la primera batalla- decía ahora Calamitis con rabia

-Lo sé, ahora por venganza acaben con sus descendientes que también llamados los tesoros sagrados y que portan otro nombre… los Kagura, y los Yagami

Los 3 demonios gritaron por felicidad de que se vengarían de esos 3 entrometidos ancestros cobrando con sus descendientes

-Jajaja valla valla ahora si están más que perdidos- dijo Omega Rugal

-Es verdad no tiene oportunidades contra ellos- siguió Zero

-Excelente, entonces es mi turno para dar el siguiente ataque- anuncio Igniz con elegancia propia

-Muy bien Nests te toca planear lo siguiente- respondió Orochi

-¿Qué va a hacer señor?- preguntó Krizalid con curiosidad en cima

-¡Diana, Foxy, Whip, le toca!- gritó Igniz

Ellas se levantaron del piso ya que estaban descansando del entrenamiento

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Foxy de mala gana

-Que borren del mapa a ese clon fallido que se hace llamar K' y a su compinche que lo acompaña- ordenó en Nests

Whip se paralizó al escuchar esto, su hermano iba a morir a sus manos… ¿o no?

-¿A Kula no verdad?- cuestionó ahora Diana con temor a la respuesta

-Todavía no… haa una cosa más, si le llegaran a advertir de esto a alguien les juro por lo más sagrado que la descuartizo en su cara ¿quedo claro?

Diana y Foxy asintieron con temor puyes sabían que si lo hacían Igniz tenía la palabra para hacerlo y así fue, con arrepentimiento por lo que harían pronto

-Mis demonios, en 5 días será su turno y estarán acompañados de otros más, Gaidel, Vice y Mature… ustedes los ayudaran a la próxima

-Si mi rey- dijeron los 3 con una reverencia

La legión estaba más que preparada para continuar atacando sin piedad, los jóvenes del torneo no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para los futuros ataques… aunque muy pronto lo estarían, formando una congregación poderosa como la legión de NESTS y con la ayuda por demás de 4 guerreros poderosos que combatirían a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	13. Bizarro

"**Bizarro"**

En el templo Kagura…

-Lo mejor es que estemos juntos, necesitamos cuidarnos entre nosotros mismos- se decía a si misma Maki

Ella aún se encontraba en su habitación, transpirando y moviéndose de un lado a otro mordiendo sus uñas

-Veamos… Iori, Kensou, Rio, Malin y Leona, si solo faltan ellos para que estemos listos

De repente Maki salió de su cuarto y desde las escaleras se dirigió a todos los presentes

-¡Oigan escuchen por favor!- gritó ella y los demás voltearon

-¿Qué pasa Maki?- preguntó Hinako sin comprender

-Ho no, tu otra vez no-susurró Terry con temor

-Miren, sé que es inoportuno amigos, pero ahora requiero de 5 personas valientes y dispuestas

-¡Yo me apunto!- dijo Shingo levantándose del sofá

-Para que vallan a por Iori, Kensou, Rio, Malin o Leona- prosiguió Maki

-Me arrepiento- y diciendo esto Shingo se volvió a sentar en el sofá con rubor

-Vamos chicos es necesario que estén aquí, es sobre ya saben quién- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta

Hinako fue la primera en alzar la mano

Rock y yo iremos por Malin- comunico al momento de sujetar la mano de su novio

En el fondo Rock no quería ir, pero como iba a pensar en dejar a sola a su bella novia, además tenía que mostrarse valiente para ella, la pareja se miró con valor depositando su confianza y seguridad en el otro con una linda sonrisa

-De acuerdo Rock e Hinako irán por Malin, ahora necesito que uno o dos valla por Kensou

Pasaron como 5 segundos de pensamiento breve en si ese alguien seria el indicado para la tarea

-Yo voy por el chico- levantó la mano Kim

-Excelente Kim… vamos, ¿quién puede traer a Leona hasta acá?

-Ese seré yo- decía Andy cruzado de brazos

-Entonces yo iré por Rio- prosiguió el hermano Bogart alzando sus dos manos y haciendo la señal de amor y paz

Maki suspiró profundamente- ¿Quién puede ir por Iori?

-Yo iré- respondió Athena débilmente apenas manteniéndose en pie

-Amm, no creo, no creo que sea una buena idea Athena

-Maki, por favor soy la única que conoce la ubicación en donde vive al menos exactamente, tengo que ir, además no hay alguien más y muy bien lo sabes- continuo hablando ella

-Athena eso es muy precipitado, no puedes ir así- decía Mai

-Es cierto estas muy débil y debes descansar mas- continuaba Mary tomándola del hombro

-Lo sé chicas pero debo hacerlo- respondió la cantante

Kyo quedo en silencio por un momento, respiro profundamente y apretó sus puños por lo que diría

-Yo lo traeré Maki- dijo mirando al suelo

Todos dirigieron la mirada a donde él se encontraba nadie hablo pues era algo nuevo que todos escuchaban de Kyo, el mismo sabía que si ni Athena o el se ofrecían nadie más lo haría

-¿Estás seguro Kyo?- cuestiono la gemela

-Si- respondió en seco

-¡Espera Kyo no vallas por favor, el iba a matarte!- decía Yuki corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerzas

-Lo recuerdo, pero créeme que no hay otra manera

-Kyo…- susurró Athena por ello, quería ir con el por Iori pero los demás tenían razón, ella se encontraba muy debilitada para emprender el largo camino y además peligroso

-Si te vas, quiero que por favor te cuides mucho- le decía Yuki con algunas lágrimas

-Hey, tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Kyo limpiándole estas y hablando con ternura y paciencia

Y sin previo aviso ambos se besaron y se fundieron en un lindo beso de amor, al terminar con esto su estudiante se le acercó

-Maestro, si quiere yo puedo ir con usted- decía con algo de temor

-Gracias, pero no tengo miedo de nada, sin embargo… necesito a alguien como tú para que cuide el lugar en mi ausencia ¿podrás con ello?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Cuente conmigo- le dio su mano y chocó su hombro con el de su maestro Kusanagi

Kyo camino hasta donde estaba Athena para que le indicase la dirección, al llegar hasta ella y en un impulso natural lo abraza con fuerzas y él le corresponde de la misma manera

-Cuídate mucho por favor- le decía la cantante

-Lo haré, amiga- decía Kyo algo ruborizado al pronunciar "amiga", no se sentía tan correcto después de lo último que había pasado entre ellos 2, después de unos cuantos segundo mas ellos se separaron para que Athena le diese el informe

-Iori vive doblando la calle Saint Rosher a dos cuadras de ahí, en el ultimo departamento de hasta arriba

-Entiendo y gracias por el dato- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Athena la devolvió también y después de que los demás también se despidieran temporalmente de los suyos observo cómo cada quien tomo su respectivo camino para traer hasta el templo a los encomendados

En el apartamento de Iori…

El Yagami se encontraba aún durmiendo en su sofá cuando es despertado por un portazo en su apartamento, abrió los ojos y de remate miró directamente al suelo de costado y vio a su felino como durmiendo tendido en el suelo, Iori bostezó un poco por que aún estaba cansado pero sin embargo ya se iba a levantar

-Tai-cat levántate es hora de comer- ordenó el

El gato no se levantó ni se movía siquiera

-¿No me oíste Tai-cat?, si no te levantas no te tocara salmón ahumado te juro que te daré croquetas para gato- dijo dándole la espalda para estirarse

Un poco hartado volteó de nuevo para ver que sucedía ya que su mascota no le obedecía, era la primera vez que no lo hacía y a Iori le constaba mucho

-¿Tai-cat?- preguntó ahora con miedo pensando lo peor

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta el felino para tocarlo y pudo percibir que no respiraba en lo absoluto, tan rápido como pudo tomó su pulso y tampoco tenía

-Tai-cat- lo sostuvo entre sus manos reconociendo que había muerto- no… no… ¡noooooo!- gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazando a su único amigo que por fin había muerto- pe… pero ¿quién te ha hecho esto?- se preguntaba con rabia al verlo sin vida, solo quería acabar despiadadamente de aquel que lo había hecho

De pronto alcanzo a ver como una persona entro a su habitación, apenas y pudo divisar eso, confundido pero furioso al pensar de que ese alguien pudo matar a su gatito fue lo más aprisa a su habitación para ver de quien se trataba colocando a Tai-cat en el sillón y limpiándose sus lagrimas, al entrar no se topó con nadie a su alrededor así que actuó

-¿Dónde estás? ¡muéstrate cobarde!- ordenó amenazante el Yagami

-Aquí estoy- respondió una voz idéntica a la de el que se escucho detrás suyo

Iori volteó al instante pero no vio a nadie, entonces extrañado por aquella voz misteriosa e idéntica a la de él se puso a buscar en cada rincón de su apartamento y en cada cuarto del mismo, buscó por casi 15 minutos sin tener éxito alguno, frustrado por lo anterior se sentó en la silla de comedor dando espalada a su gato, se toco la boca, pues aún no podía digerir el que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y no sabía a manos de quien qué era lo peor

-¿Terminaste de buscar?- preguntó la misma voz idéntica a la de el

El Yagami se volteó y se levantó al instante al ver a quien vio… era una réplica suya exactamente idéntica, sus mismos rasgos faciales y corporales, pose, voz y su cabello rojizo con su mechón recortado como lo tenía apenas recientemente, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa negra y una chaqueta blanca de vinil. Su doble se sentó en el sofá y tomó a Tai-cat

-¡Déjalo donde esta acecino!- ordenó Iori original

Pero aquel doble que se hacía llamar Bizarro se levantó de inmediato dejando al gato a un lado y le sonrió con ironía

-¿Acecino dices? mira quien lo dice- respondió el sarcásticamente

Iori confundido y eufórico por la contestación se acercó hasta el con rabia

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exigió a mil voces Iori original

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-respondió su clon Bizarro

-No…- dijo el original ahora con un poco de temor

-Soy tú…- y después de decir esto su cara se quebró como cuando un pavimento se quiebra al ser picado y se rompe-… solo que más bizarro- termino de decir con una sonrisa de medio al momento que su cara se componía

-No importa basura por que como sea vas a morir por matar lo que era mío- sonrió ahora Iori original

-No te preocupes por eso, no tengo intenciones de morir… además aquí no caben 2 Ioris así que lo mejor es que tú te vayas, mi amigo esta arto de ustedes así que te falsificare para delatarlos mientras ellos piensan que eres tú en verdad y llegar al meollo de esto-dijo Bizarro

-¿De qué amigo hablas?- le preguntó Iori

-Del innombrable- decía Bizarro en seco

El Yagami reconoció esto al instante y sabia que se trataba de Orochi, así que se puso en posición de combate

-Tendrás que desacerté de mi primero- dijo amenazante

-Lo hare, pero primero necesito tu memoria y recuerdos para ser tu- contestó

En ese momento Bizarro abrió su boca y comenzó a absorber de la del Yagami todos sus recuerdos más íntimos y su memoria que tenía desde que apenas era un niño de 4 años dejando a Iori sin ningún recuerdo y confuso, en ese instante quiso golpearlo por puro instinto pero Bizarro abrió un portal extraño con la ayuda de una arma de NESTS que le habían dado, y solo empujo a Iori a ese portal mandándolo 1800 años atrás reuniéndolo con sus ancestros, después el portal se cerro y el arma hizo corto, pues solo se podía usar una vez y su elaboración era de casi 2 años. En ese momento es cuando Kyo entro a toda prisa al apartamento de Iori todo agitado

-¡Yagami, rápido, debemos ir al templo Kagura!- decía el Kusanagi tratando de recuperar el aliento

Bizarro que ahora tomaba el lugar de Iori actuaba exactamente como el original lo hacía, y se le aproximo tomándolo de su camisa con odio

-Kusanagi, tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo- decía Bizarro amenazador

-Cállate, ahora hay prioridades nos necesitan en el templo Kagura, es algo con relación a Orochi

Bizarro sonrió de medio y soltó la camisa de su rival, sabría al fin lo que estaban tramando esos estúpidos del torneo

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí- dijo sin darle importancia a Kyo

Sin más que decir los 2 se fueron corriendo rumbo al templo de los ancestros Yata, el clima seguía nublado y así era mejor para Bizarro al evitar las sombras, solo por una cosa, su cara volvía a estrellarse con los rayos solares o con algo similar a esto.

1800 años atrás, en un subconsciente paralelo…

El verdadero Iori despertó poco a poco en un césped y se incorporó con naturalidad, vestía un atuendo de aquellos tiempos de sus antepasados, mas él veía todo normal como si fuera de esa época y un miembro más del clan Yasakani, ya que Bizarro había tomado su memoria borrando sus antiguos recuerdos de donde era originalmente, a sus conocidos, que tenía una banda de rock, sus aventuras con las mujeres, no sabía que existía Kyo Kusanagi y que tenía que matarlo, no recordaba al amor de su vida que se hacía llamar Athena Asamiya, no recordaba a Tai-cat ni su muerte, ni a Southtown nada de eso y otras cosas que no recordaba, nada. Lo único que sabía es que se llamaba Iori Yasakani, que su padre era Kay Yasakani y se encontraba merodeando o ayudando en algo a los suyos, sabía que existían los clanes Yata y Kusanagi pero sin rivalidad alguna entre ellos y también sabia de la existencia de Orochi y que estaba encerrado en el espejo divino Yata gracias a Dormin.

-Rayos, que sueño más extraño he tenido- dijo tocándose la cabeza como si nada

Valla en verdad actuaba como si fuera de esa misma época, sin recordar absolutamente nada de su subconsciente alterno, estaba más que lejos de la cruel realidad de Southtown

Recorrió el lugar como si ya lo conociera viendo y observando a su alrededor a hombres y mujeres Yasakanis entrenando con sus flamas color carmesí que salían de sus manos, ancianos y a niños que merodeaban la aldea Yasakani sin conflictos o problemas. Continúo caminando y se encontró con su padre

-Oye Iori… ven ayúdame con esto- decía Kay

-Ya voy padre- decía el joven hijo con cortesía y amabilidad

Y de esa manera Iori empezó a vivir una nueva era 1800 años atrás, en donde en el subconsciente alterno 1 minuto de halla en Southtown era un día en este subconsciente de esta era, permaneciendo encerrado ahí hasta que alguien lo rescatara… pero ¿quién podría?.

* * *

**_jeje oigan hermanos se supone que esto no tenia que pasar, el capitulo original que seguía se llamaba "El origen de una gran rivalidad" y la verdad nada que ver con este, pero al pensar en esto me gusto mas y lo sustituí al fin. Dejen reviews para ver que tal les pareció y si tiene dudas se las contestare va que va? sale hasta el cap. 14 comenten y a favoritos :D :3 ;) _**


	14. Alfa y Omega

"**Αα** y **Ωω"**

_(Imaginen la voz de Dilios de "300" narrando esto)_

Han pasado 1800 años desde que los Kusanagi y los Yasakani firmaron sin contrato una feroz y tremenda guerra que se hizo llamar "La Guerra Legendaria"… una guerra provocada por un maldito Hakkesshu que mató a la hermosa esposa del líder Yasakani Marceline, y dejó su cuerpo en tierras Kusanagi, pero fue una guerra que no sería tan sádica y cruel como la que estuviese a punto de comenzar solo por venganza de un dios ex-decaído… observando en tiempo atrás con placer la guerra dada entre los hijos de Dios, Barbeytus estaba noqueado por la muerte de Marceline y Radamantys era un bruto para hablar con los demás, aún así se atrevió a explicar lo que en verdad paso pero el líder Yasakani no entendía del habla, solo de pelea, no hubo más remedio que este; muertes feroces, cientos y miles de personas muertas por una confusión que nunca dio lugar a una solución. 1800 años después seguían con vida seguidores y fieles hombres del dios, esperando con ansias su llegada, algunos portaban su sangre y otros consumían de ella… pero solo uno tuvo una evolución con esa sangre divina llegando a ser el Omega, esa persona se llama Rugal Bernstein, aquel hombre que se convirtió en el Omega desde que porto aquella sangre.

1660 años pasaron desde que la Princesa Athena llego a infratierra con Orochi aun encerrado en el espejo divino, ella estaba dispuesta para proteger a toda la humanidad del mal, había viajado desde el Limbo hasta el Lago Cocito para hacer justicia de todo y para todo que se lo merecía… tenía que juntar 100 puntos para regresar al Castillo de la Victoria como la consternación de la diosa Atenea hasta lograrlo, en el Castillo se hace llamar la Alfa ya que es el principio de la justicia terrenal, pero los mortales la conocen como, Athena.

Y ahora… La Alfa y El Omega tienen distintos trabajos que hacer por su parte, trabajos que no tiene que ver mucho para los demás, si no para sí mismos por una parte muy personal, Alfa rescatar a un desgraciado de un mundo paralelo distinto al suyo ¿en verdad se lo ha ganado?. Omega tiene que prevenir la segunda embestida por si las cosas no salen como planearon los demás ¿quién será aquel a quien acuda para esto? acaso es que…

En el cuartel de NESTS…

-¿No vas a huir como cobarde?

-Nunca lo haría estamos muy cerca de procrear el nuevo mundo, solo un tonto huiría como cobarde tratando de ocultarse de ti

El dios sonrió complacido y conforme al oír esto, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que no lo iba a traicionar por que las consecuencias serian graves

-No demores tanto, la operación "Eliminar al clon fallido y a su compinche" está muy cerca, ya después Bizarro nos dirá el siguiente informe para ver que se hará- le recordó el dios

-No tardare mucho Orochi ya te lo había dicho- decía un poco altanero Rugal

Orochi portaba en su mano derecha un pequeño cilindro de cristal el cual contenía una muestra de su sangre escarlata transparente, y aún dudoso por un momento se la entregó al Omega el cual se había ganado su confianza en los últimos días de batalla

-3 horas…- dijo Orochi

Este asintió con la cabeza y le da la espalda listo para marcharse pero antes es detenido una vez más por el dios

-Omega…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el volteando a verlo, ahora era quien le daba la espalda viendo a la sala F

-Mándale mis saludos a Adelheid- le dijo el dios con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Ahora Rugal sonrió y dejó escapar una risa muy débil como una brisa de mar pero que se pudo escuchar apenas. El Omega recorrió velozmente la ciudad que se encontraba un poco destruida pero aún en pie, bueno por ahora… no se le había olvidado que tenía su propia mafia y que tenía un amigo que lo hacía llamar hermano, aquel mismo que era el padrino de pequeño Adelheid y de Rose, así como su mascota Rodem guardiana de la mafia, llegando a la gran casa sonde solían reunirse entro sin permiso y no se topo con nadie, un tétrico y enorme silencio se apodero de todo, no había ni una sola alma que yaciera ahí, ¿o sí?, comenzó a buscar en todas la habitaciones de la gran casa teniendo esperanzas que se topara con alguien hasta que por fortuna se topó con su pequeño hijo que dormía tan complacientemente sobre la cama donde solía dormir su padre, a él Omega se le dibujo una sonrisa muy sutil y tierna al ver a su hijo con vida y que aún siguiera sano y salvo, se acercó a Adelheid y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello rubio sin emitir ninguna palabra, el pequeño lanzaba quejidos ¿por un sueño o pesadilla?, Rugal no lo sabía, pero sabía que tenía que darse prisa y darle el recado a su querido hijo.

-Adelheid…- susurró en el oído del joven

El pequeño se movía de un lado a otro abriendo apenas los ojos y mirando a su fallecido padre que por alguna razón estaba a su lado

-¡Padre!- gritó el niño sorprendido al verlo levantándose de la cama

-Hola hijo- respondió el padre con un abrazo grande

-¡Santo cielo no puede ser debe ser solo un sueño, estas con vida… estas con vida!- decía el niño todo agitado sin poder creerlo

-¿Dónde es Rose?- preguntó Rugal

-Ella fue con mi padrino a no sé donde, yo me quede dormido estaba muy cansado no deben demorar tanto

-Aún mejor… Adel, mi pequeño guerrero necesito que hagas algo por mí

-Lo que sea padre solo dime

Omega se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y sacó de su bolsillo aquel cilindro que contenía la sangre bendita de Orochi

-Vengo en breve, no me quedare, no tengo mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a morir

-¿¡Que!?- se precipito el pequeño confundido

-Lo sé, sé que no entiendes nada hijo, pero debes escucharme, esta es la sangre genuina de Orochi y te la entrego porque necesito que estés preparado para ocupar mi lugar, necesito que clones a Yamata, por si las cosas no salen bien por acá

-Padre no lo entiendo- dijo Adelheid arqueando una ceja- ¿de qué me estás hablando?

-De lo que hablo es de que tu eres mi sucesor y mi poderoso hijo, deberás tomar la responsabilidad del cartel cuando cumplas 18 años, por derecho serás el jefe , descuida tu padrino cuidara de ti hasta ese entonces, pero debes prometer que harás lo que yo te dije ¿te quedo claro?

El pequeño no dijo nada y se lanzó a los brazo de su padre abrazándolo con fuerzas

-No te fallare padre mío- respondió el niño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Se que no lo harás Adel… ahora escucha una feroz y sádica guerra estará a punto de comenzar necesito que mantengas a nuestros hombres a salvo necesito que por ningún motivo salgan de aquí, los deberás cuidar a todos en especial a tu hermana

-Lo hare señor- respondió el niño con firmeza y voz semidura

Entonces Omega le dio el cilindro con la sangre de Orochi a su hijo que ahora veía como un hombre, aunque apenas tenía 13 años de edad pero con eso le bastaba a Rugal y dándose un último abrazo de despedida Rugal salió de la casa para regresar a NESTS mientras el pequeño Adelheid lo veía y apretaba un poco el cilindro de cristal con la sangre

-Cumpliré con lo que me has pedido padre…- comento en un susurro

En aquel mundo misterioso en el Castillo de la Victoria…

Alfa entraba al gran palacio de la Victoria donde se encontraban aquellas personas que se ganaron el derecho de estar en donde se encontraban, tras haber hecho las grandes hazañas en la tierra mortal, ahora siendo todos ya las consternaciones de los verdaderos dioses del monte Olimpo mas nunca serian sus sucesores, solo consternaciones y nada más, esto eran: el poderoso Heracles que se ganó el lugar tras haber realizado los 12 trabajos impuestos por el rey Tirinto, Euristeo era ahora la consternación de Zeus, la hermosa Pandora la primera mujer terrenal que hizo que los hombres pecaran sobre sus instintos, por esto Pandora se sintió apenada y desató la esperanza sobre la tierra que contenía su caja, "la caja de Pandora" ahora era la consternación de la diosa Afrodita, el valiente y bravo Aquiles rey de los mirmidones, que llevo a los suyos a la victoria, nadie se podía comparar con él, sin duda era una maquina acecina humana, hubiera sido más grande que ahora si no hubiera sido por ese talón ahora se encontraba ahí como la consternación de genuino Ares, el inigualable Perseo el acecino de medusa y el salvador de la bella princesa Andrómeda y a la vez acecino del hijo de Hades el Kraken, por esto se ganó la consternación del dios Apolo, el piadoso Dante que viajo al infierno para rescatar a su fiel Beatriz pasando por los 7 círculos del mismo, destruyo a la misma muerte y uso su guadaña para avanzar por el inframundo hasta rescatar a su amada, es nada más y nada menos que la consternación de Hades, Minerva que mira todo y cuida solamente a la naturaleza como Orochi pero con una ibris nada malévola amando más que a ella misma a la naturaleza, por eso se convirtió en la consternación de la diosa Hera, y finalmente la misma consternación de Atenea… la princesa Athena (que se conocía como la Alfa ahí), llena de sabiduría y protegiendo a la raza humana de todo el mal, se había ganado el honor de estar ahí en ese Castillo teniendo ya a su descendiente hermosa, Athena Asamiya.

-¿Qué han decidido?- preguntó Athena con curiosidad

-No es nada personal Alfa, pero decidimos que ese mortal se quede en el mundo paralelo- respondió Dante

-Es verdad no se ha ganado el derecho del perdón, una nueva vida no le caería nada mal hee- prosiguió Perseo

-¿Qué? ¿ es acaso que no les importa la otra encomienda?, si los otros no saben quién es el verdadero Iori estarán perdidos

-Lo que pase con los demás no es nuestro problema Alfa- dijo Perseo mirando a Aquiles

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho historia en nuestra debida época?- cuestionó Aquiles

La Princesa no dijo nada solo callo

-Pues sin duda alguien más hubiera tomado muestro lugar no creo que hubieran esperado que un milagro pase… a nosotros- continuo Aquiles

-¿Por qué soy la única que entiende el problema en que están metidos los humanos?- dijo la Princesa

-Porque esa es tu encomienda, no la nuestra, no nos metas a nosotros en ella, no nos corresponde- habló Heracles levantándose de su silla

-Pandora… Minerva…- dijo en susurro Athena mirándolas con cara de desesperación

-Sentimos no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, sabes que el consejo toma las decisiones en grupo y debemos llegar a un acuerdo para que las decisiones se respeten, no podemos ayudarte- comentó Pandora

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Minerva

-No no es verdad no lo sienten, ¿es acaso que no tienen compasión alguna?- dijo molesta Alfa

-¡Alfa!- gritó Heracles para calmarla

-Heracles, sabes que mi encomienda es cuidar a los humanos con mi vida, si no quieren ayudar al menos déjame rescatarlo por mi cuenta

-Veo que has olvidado lo último que paso cuando escapaste del Castillo de la Victoria- decía Dante sarcástico- tuviste que juntar 100 puntos para volver acá y si te concedemos el derecho a volver a infra-tierra deberás repetir lo mismo

-Dante vamos no seas duro con ella- le dijo Pandora en modo de suplica

-¡NO!, yo viaje al infierno y recorrí todo, acabe con todo, encerré al demonio en el Lago Cocito, supe que era el dolor y la afición y no me ves que me queje

-Espera un segundo Dante, si Alfa quiere hacer esto debemos dejarla, tiene todo el derecho ella misma se está ofreciendo sin pedir ayuda- le recordó Aquiles que se había ablandado un poco al escuchar esto

-Alfa piénsalo, si lo haces deberás hacer lo que Dante ha dicho… juntar de nuevo los 100 puntos en "World Fantasy" para volver, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- preguntó Perseo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

La Princesa Athena comprendía todo lo que le decían pero el deber era primero, los humanos tenía que saber la verdad, Iori debía volver a la verdadera realidad aunque eso significara un exilio temporal, además por alguna razón sabía que él y su descendiente eran novios, pero debía darse prisa ya que lo que una vez ocurrió con los antiguos clanes habrá de suceder pronto y lo peor era que en hasta en ese mundo misterioso donde yacía el Castillo un minuto ahí era un día completo en el subconsciente paralelo del Yagami, así que sin más en que pensar Alfa asintió con la cabeza

-Que se haga pues la voluntad de Alfa- dijo Perseo bajando la vista

-Que decepcionado estoy- musitó Dante

-Athena…- dijo Minerva llamándola por el nombre con el que la conocían los mortales

-¿Cuándo podre regresar por él?- preguntó ella

-En 24 horas tendrás el permiso para regresar a la tierra, después de que tus puntos se hayan perdido- respondió Heracles

-Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer Alfa- decía Aquiles

Ella cerró los ojos con opresión en su pecho por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que rescatar a Iori de su otro mundo y advertirle de Bizarro y de todo lo que había pasado ya que su memoria tardaría algo en volver a él.

-Iori… espera, yo seré quien te saque de ese mundo-decía la Princesa en un susurro volviendo a abrir los ojos.


	15. La legión de Alfa (parte 1)

"**La legión de Alfa"**

Bizarro y Kyo llegaban al templo Kagura un poco tarde ya que el departamento estaba un poco lejos de este… cuando los 2 entraron con Bizarro por delante Athena tenía la inercia de querer correr y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas (pensando que era el Iori original sin saber que no), pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que el ultimo problema entre ellos no tenía aún solución y temía de que el Yagami la rechazara, a pesar de esto se tranquilizó un poco ya que recordó que Iori le dijo que iban a hablar… tal vez para solucionar el problema o tal vez no.

-Amigos que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo Terry aliviadamente

-Yo no soy tu amigo idiota- respondió Bizarro sin mirarlo

Terry bajo la mirada sabiendo que él nunca iba a cambiar en nada, pero no le importó solo se volvió a sentar en el sofá a lado de Rock e Hinako. Aunque Maki sabía que Iori no era nada social percibía que había algo raro en el… la razón del por qué se encontraba tan preocupada

-Muy bien Maki ya están todos aquí, ¿para qué nos has reunido?- curioseó Leona desentendida

-Como les mencione hace poco, antes de que Iori y Kyo llegaran… los del cartel de NESTS junto con los Hakkesshu y otros aliados atacaron a los ciudadanos del centro de la ciudad, ahora los he llamando por que se que ustedes son los peleadores más poderosos de todo K.O.F. y ahora la gente necesita de nuestro apoyo para que los protejamos de esos malvivientes que intentarán a toda costa arrasar con la humanidad a petición de Orochi

-No es por ser pesimista ni bajar la moral, pero no creo que podamos acabar con todos ellos Maki- tomó la palabra Malin

-Exactamente Malin, precisamente es por eso que nos llamó a todos nosotros para que uniendo fuerzas haya mas posibilidades de acabar con todos esos bastardos de una buena vez, en especial a ese demonio de Orochi, si no acabamos con el podrá volver de nuevo y planear algo peor que lo está pasando ahora mismo tal vez con mejores estrategias para la próxima- decía Kim

Bizarro solo prestaba atención absoluta a todo lo que estaban diciendo esto valía oro para él y seguro platino para su viejo amigo Orochi

-Rayos este lugar es muy pequeño para una gran legión como esta, sin ofender Maki y Chizuru, pero sí de estar reunidos se trata lo mejor es que nos vallamos a un sitio más grande ¿no lo creen?- dijo Shingo sobándose la nuca

-Yo voto por la casa de Kyo- alzó la mano Kensou

-¿Qué?, ¡sácate! ni creas que mi maestro va a prestar su casa… en todo caso la mía será- dijo el Yabuki

-Ni lo creas viejo, tu casa es un completo desmauser, apuesto a que el hábitat de un orangután está más ordenada que la tuya, tienes ropa aventada en todos lados, comida a medio consumir en la sala y recamaras y no tienes buenos videojuegos- le recordó Rock a lo que Shingo se encogió de hombros y miro al suelo apenado- si de casa se trata lo mejor es que sea en la de Mai- continuo Rock

-A no si claro, ya sabes ¿no Rock?- decía Mai con 100% de sarcasmo incluido

-La verdad yo no tengo problemas de que se quedaran en mi hogar ¿por qué no nos reunimos ahí?- preguntó Athena amablemente y con una linda sonrisa

-Si, es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir pero no se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo- recriminaba Terry- ¿todos a favor de que sea en la casa de Athena?

-¡NO!, no podemos ir a su mansión como si nada a hospedarnos después de lo último que paso ahí, no seas insolente Bogart- dijo Rio- será mejor encontrar otro lugar en donde podamos reunirnos

-Bueno pero no te enojes…- respondió Terry tajante

-¡Bha!, pueden quedarse en mi mansión para que estemos en contacto, no se preocupen por eso, después de todo lo mejor es que estemos reunidos ¿no es así?- habló ahora Bizarro con media sonrisa irónica

-Wow Iori lo… ¿lo dices en cerio?- le cuestionó Mai

Este solo le asintió con frialdad, en cerio sabia actuar como el Iori original, lo que los chicos de la nueva legión no sabían es que pronto los habría de delatar Bizarro, ese maldito bastardo que mando a Iori a una era muy diferente a la actual de Southtown

-"Mi tiempo está cerca, no me queda mucho tiempo, debo darme prisa"- pensó Maki tristemente- está bien no se diga mas, todos rumbo a la mansión Yagami, ¿hay otra cosa que quieran informar?

-Yo… es necesario que valla por Máxima, el nos podrá ayudar mucho, si no te importa Yagami- dijo K' mirando seriamente a este

Bizarro sonrió esta vez mucho, era una sonrisa escalofriante mientras este miraba hacia la nada, una risa sínica, sarcástica y de complacencia para sí mismo, Athena lo miro un poco extrañada ella también sospechaba de él, no actuaba como de costumbre era nada común, aun conociéndolo

-Adelante…- decía Bizarro

-Amor iré contigo- comentaba Kula acercándose a el

-Esto puede ser muy peligroso pequeña, lo mejor es que esperes en la mansión- respondió K' dándole un beso en la frente

Kula se sonrojó al escuchar que su novio la llamaba pequeña

-Cuando vas a entender K'… siempre juntos hasta el fin- decía la joven Diamond como una verdadera persona mayor

K' bajo la mirada y suspiró profundamente, sabía que si le ponía alguna negación Kula le seguiría insistiendo hasta que finalmente terminara accediendo, así que solo asintió abrazándola. Mientras esto pasaba por la vena del cuello de Maki paso una sensación de dolor y gravedad incoherente provocando que su cabeza girara a 90 grados y sintiendo una sensación

-Un momento K' presiento algo malo, no te precipites a ir- decía Maki

Los ojos de Bizarro se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar eso

-"Así que eres tú, la razón de que esos estúpidos estén al tanto de lo que haga Orochi y los demás"- pensó el

Maki notó todo, esto sabía lo que pensaba sin tener poderes psíquicos, pero la seguridad de su amigo K' valía mucho, además ella sabia cual sería su destino y no le quedaba más que asumirlo con valentía

-Es impredecible Maki además no te preocupes Kula ira conmigo no hay nada de que temer

Bizarro al oír todo esto salió del templo con prisa y de repente sus ojos se tornaron púrpuras, cerró sus ojos y con telepatía se pudo comunicar con Orochi

-'_Orochi ¿me escuchas?'- cuestionó Bizarro _

El dios que se encontraba sentado se puso de pie y puso atención absoluta en lo que se demonio amigo diría

-'Habla Calamitis'- respondió también telepáticamente Orochi

-'_Escucha… será mejor que pongas en marcha ahora mismo la operación "Eliminar al clon fallido y a su compinche", escuche que ese tonto ira por su amigo hasta su casa, los estúpidos crearon una legión como la de nosotros llamando a los suyos para que nos combatan, y lo más importante es que… descubrí quien es la persona que les avisa cuando y donde atacaremos es nada más ni nada menos que Maki Kagura'- informó Bizarro que sabia el nombre de ella porque le quito la memoria a Iori original y quería asegurar todo de una buena vez _

-"¿Qué, la descendiente de Dormin Yata?"- pensó Orochi para sí mismo- claro ahora tiene sentido, algunos Yata tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro y percibir cosas malignas- susurro ahora el dios- 'Muy bien es hora de enviar a esas 3 zorras para que realicen el trabajo'- le dijo a Calamitis

_-'Me parece perfecto amigo mío, pronto caerán mas y mas, no te preocupes por donde vive ese bruto de Máxima Whip y Diana saben donde vive' _

_-'_Fabuloso, entonces adelantaremos el plan para hoy caerán 2 esta noche, fuera'- le dijo Orochi a Calamitis entendiendo esto el demonio Bizarro

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. La legión de Alfa (parte 2)

"**La legión de Alfa (parte 2)"**

* * *

**Gente el prox. Capitulo tal vez sea el mejor de todos que escriba a lo largo de estar aquí en esta página, me emocione hasta yo mismo con mis ideas y no espero para empezar a escribirlo, en verdad estoy emocionado por que lo lean, será mi obra maestra así se los digo y se llamara "Hacia el ciego mundo".**

* * *

Todos estaban en camino a la mansión Yagami con Bizarro y Athena como guías de los demás, la cantante quería a toda costa poder entablar una charla en el camino con Iori pero no se presentaba la oportunidad… si bien antes fue difícil ahora iba a ser el doble de difícil, tendría que dar el máximo ahora para poder siquiera decirle algo que le interesase.

K' y Kula se encontraban retirados de los demás después de que Athena le dio la dirección de la mansión de Iori para saber en donde se iban a reunir junto con Máxima después de haber ido por él, sin saber de lo próximo que les esperaba

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos linda- le dijo K' con una sonrisa, cosa que ruborizó a la joven

-K'-lo llamó ella con seriad

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés a mi lado, eres mi todo, mi mundo, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado, mi corazón vagaría sin sentimiento alguno, lo que quiero decir es que yo… yo…- tartamudeaba sonrojada la adolescente

K' tapo sus labios delicadamente con su dedo índice, acaricio su hermosa mejilla y se inclinó un poco, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba contra sus instintos y mas por que el detestaba con el alma todas esas cosas cursis y románticas, pero su hermosa niña lo valía todo para él, era como si estuviera noqueado por su hermosura y belleza, por su esencia, su cabello celeste, su forma tierna y tímida de actuar a veces, era todo para el

-Mi princesita de nieve… gracias a ti hoy seré feliz, eres mi princesa, mi cielo, mi todo… ashh que cursi me oigo- recriminaba K' volteando a ver a otro lado

Kula se tapo la boca y las ganas de reír de lo dicho K' no era así con nadie y el que se lo demostrara sin importarle nada le interesaba mucho, el amaba con el alma a su niña, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más la joven Diamond se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado a su novio que tanto quería, este le correspondió de igual manera y se volvían a besar con amor por dentro, era ten maravilloso y mágico a l vez *U*

En la legión de NESTS…

Zero empujaba a Diana con su pie por la espalada bruscamente, Foxy era liberada de sus grilletes de prisionera, eran tratadas como bestias sin compasión… en cambio a Whip no la trataban tan mal pues ella no había traicionado en algún momento al cartel, pero como sea mantenían precaución

-Muy bien, como sabrán esta noche se pone en marcha la operación especial- anunciaba el dios- no quiero que comentan ninguna estupidez y lo digo especialmente por ti Foxy, una falla podría costar muchas vidas no solo la de esos 2 imbéciles, quiero que sea rápido y eficaz, sin trabas

-Pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra ahora mismo K' y Máxima- dijo Whip

-Jajaja ese es su problema no el de nosotros- le contestaba Igniz tajante

-Descuiden Bizarro me acaba de decir unas cuantas cosas, K'… bueno no solo K' si no también esas plagas del torneo se reunirán en la mansión Yagami para formar una legión como la de nosotros…

-¡Lo sabia!- reventó Gaidel de ira

-Relájate Gaidel deja a nuestro señor hablar- le regaño Shermie

-Bueno Bizarro informo que K' junto con la joven Diamond irán por ese bastardo robótico mal hecho llamado Máxima, y me dijo que Diana y Foxy sabían la ubicación exacta de su casa- prosiguió Orochi

Las 2 se llenaron de miedo al oír esto pues era verdad lo que decía, no podían engañar a Orochi a él no, lo único que les quedo fue asentir… pero eso no era la peor para ellas si no que escucharon el nombre de su querida Kula Diamond. Diana por piedad se arrodillo ante Orochi y le suplico piedad por Kula

-Por favor, por favor Orochi no pidas que lastimemos a mi niña, a ella no, es muy joven hare cualquier cosa pero a ella no me pidas que la lastimemos, te lo suplico, hare lo que sea… lo que sea pero a ella noooo- dijo casi llorando y casi casi besando sus pies

Orochi sonrió un poco

-Mi querida Diana, descuida nadie saldrá lastimado más que ellos 2, pero por favor ayúdame a ayudarte, yo te pido que no andes de lengua larga con los demás ya que si lo hacer me veré obligado a matar a tu niña y creo que eso no es lo que quisieras o ¿sí?- preguntó el dios tomandola de su hombro

Esta negó cabizbaja y un poco temerosa

-Claro que no, descuida no le pasara nada a ella, y recuerda… yo te hago un favor… y tu… me haces otro- susurró el dios en su oído

Y bien diciendo esto las 3 mujeres salieron de NESTS muy preocupadas y con temor por lo que iban a hacer pero no tenían otra opción.

Mientras tanto los demás jóvenes llegaban a la mansión Yagami para refugiarse ahí; todos a excepción de Maki y Chizuru que aún permanecían en el templo Kagura, los que estaban en la mansión se impactaron a verla era en verdad enorme y muy bonita, con excelente mantenimiento y demás cosas que la hacían verse 1000 veces mejor, Bizarro indico donde estaban los cuartos, acomodaron todas las pertenencias de los demás así como también quien dormirían con quien y les indico donde está el baño así como la sala la cocina y las otras habitaciones restantes.

En el Castillo de la Victoria…

-Muy bien Heracles 24 horas cumplidas y todos mis puntos se han ido- decía Alfa entrando al salón principal

Heracles que se encontraba junto con los demás dio un gran suspiro de debilidad por la insolencia de la Princesa

-Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte Alfa, tienes muchas cosas por delante ¿ese hombre significa mucho para ti?- pregunto Heracles

-Si- respondió en seco la Princesa- ese hombre es muy importante para mi legión es uno de los principales guerreros no puedo dejarlo

-Entonces vete, cumple con tu encomienda y déjanos tranquilos- reprendió Dante

-¡Dante!- gritó Perseo

-No. Déjalo Perseo tiene razón… (largo suspiro de la princesa) los veré dentro de 7 ciclos solares- comunicaba Alfa colocándose una túnica blanca que le cubría todo su cuerpo y gran parte de su cara acercándose a limite del Castillo y observando el mundo paralelo que ere su destino

-Suerte hermana- musitaba débilmente la bella Pandora

-Iori ya voy a por ti, resiste- dijo la Princesa para después aventarse al vacío en donde caería justamente en la era paralela del Yagami

* * *

_**Sé que esto no viene al caso pero jajaja estoy pensando seriamente en hacer otras historias más, aquí les dejo los nombres y todo eso de ellas para que nadie me gane mis ideas así como suele pasarme, la primera es… "El Imperio Titánico"- Orochi x Princesa Athena - Aventura/Romance. La segunda es… "La Luna del hielo"- Iori x Kula – Romance/Drama. La tercera es… "Amigas con derechos"- Ángel x Shermie – Romance/Drama (solo para depravados (clasificación M)). La cuarta es… "Adolescentes con derechos"- Athena x Kula – Romance/Drama (clasificación M). Y la última será… "Hey, ¿dónde está mi auto?"- Terry x Mary: Rock x Hinako – Humor/Parody.**_

_**Espérenlas :D **_


	17. ººººº

Me han llegado mensajes privados con algunos reclamos y hasta insultos de unos usuarios de esta página que no diré nombres diciendo que esto es una copia barata de la historia **"Amor Inmortal"** de la escritora **Athena 1992. **Pues la verdad no les mentiré, yo también he estado pensando y he vuelto a leer la mía y la de ella, en efecto se parecen en algo pero quiero dejar en claro que no es así yo no copio sus ideas ni ella las mías por que los 2 subimos en diferente tiempo y tal vez en algunas cosas mías que subí primero se parezca a un capitulo de ella que subió después y viceversa. Además como lo he repetido hasta el cansancio esta historia está inspirada en base a **"Princesa" **de la misma autora… es mas hasta yo mismo le dije **a Athena 1992** que me ganaba mis ideas por un mensaje y ella me dijo que no había problema se lo ponía que era coincidencia pero repito no le estoy copeando en nada de "**Amor Inmortal"** y si así lo creen pueden preguntarle a Athena 1992 para que les aclare sus dudas como amiga sé que no es así.

Otra cosa antes de continuar con **"Hacia el ciego mundo"… **Yiyo MAgiaveL no me importa lo que pienses de mi historia nadie te pone una pistola para que la leas, si te gusta mi rey… si no ya sabes dónde está la ventanilla de cerrar :D seguiré con Iori/Athena

P.D. No hay posdata .


	18. Tras el Frío Barro

"**Tras el Frío Barro"**

La princesa Athena iba cayendo poco a poco desde el Castillo de la Victoria… de su cuerpo se iba despegando su esencia celestial que era un humo blanco, mientras más iba cayendo hacia el mundo sentía como su respiración era más baja, ya no se sentía tan poderosa como antes lo era, su piel se tornaba un poco mas pálida y su cabello era menos violeta que ahora; pero su potestad como consternación de Atenea seguía en su sangre y aún fluía poder y magia en ella necesaria para sacara a Iori de este lugar. La princesa calló justamente en la aldea de los ancestros Yata en donde se encontraban todos un poco asustados después de verla caer como un meteorito en su aldea

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto uno de los superiores del clan

-¡No te muevas de donde estas fantasma o seas lo que seas!, ¿qué haces aquí y que es lo que quieres?- preguntó un anciano en tono amenazador a la princesa

Alfa desentendió la pregunta que le habían hecho, no sabía que responder, no tenía fuerzas para contestar nada, apenas y pudo levantarse y solo se quedo ahí callada recobrando aliento y energía sin decir ni una sola frase lo cual enojo mucho a algunos Yata. Uno de ellos la tomo de las muñecas para que no se moviera, lo que la provoco que la Princesa se enojara y tomándolo de sus vestimentas lo levanto y lo aventó yendo a estrellarse contra unas rocas

-¡Ella no tiene intenciones buenas, es un demonio de Orochi, todos ataquen!- gritó un Yata llamado Furnace

De inmediato los aldeanos se pusieron en posición de ataque listos para arrematar contra ella rodeándola, sacando sus técnicas más poderosas para causarle daño, pero fueron detenidos por una voz gruesa e imponente

-¡Nadie la toque!

La princesa junto con los aldeanos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde esa voz provenía y todos se apartaron de ella cuando vieron de quien se trataba…

-Dormin…- musitó en voz baja y emocionada la princesa con cara de asombro e intriga combinadas

Este se le acercó lentamente hasta llegar a ella, se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo y un poco sorprendido comenzó a hablar con ella

-Alfa… te estaba esperando, el Yagami tiene que irse de aquí lo antes posible, por la su culpa y culpa de Bizarro han alterado la línea del tiempo, se supone que esto no tiene que estar pasando… tal vez Cronos no esté en Tártaro ahora

- Cronos…- redimió ella- Dormin ¿cómo que han alterado la línea del tiempo?- cuestionó la princesa

-1800 años regresaron a su curso natural en este mundo alterno no existente en ninguna tangente del original, lo que una vez sucedió con los clanes Yasakani y Kusanagi ha de pasar de nuevo y el apellido Yata será cambiado otra vez a Kagura

Los de su clan lo escuchaban desentendidos y asombrados a lo que decía, ¿cómo que su apellido debería ser cambiado otra vez?

-Pero esa fue la naturaleza que ocurrió no le encuentro el problema, no he venido aquí para cambiar eso, sino para rescatar a Iori, el no pertenece aquí

-Exactamente, es necesario, no te pido que hagas otra cosa, él ha vivido en este mundo durante 4 años, teniendo la edad de 28 años desde que llegó aquí, Barbeytus no tardara mucho para hacer el pacto de sangre con Orochi de nuevo, pues Marceline ha muerto ya, el Yagami debe salvarse, si no lo haces este mismo día morirá porque el pacto afecta al instante, Barbeytus sigue su curso natural en la tangente del espacio-tiempo no concurrida, Iori una vez maldito en su otro mundo morirá al instante al no resistir otra vez la maldición en este mundo juntando las 2 maldiciones y matándolo … ¡debes darte prisa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Iori tiene 28 años dices? pero si hace apenas un día tenía 24 años, no puede ser posible Dormin, la maldición de Orochi hace que los hombres mueran jóvenes y la mujeres mueran al dar a luz a su primogénito- decía Alfa asustada por su vida

-Entonces debes darte prisa ¿verdad?- decía Dormin viéndola a los ojos y muy fríamente

-Dormin… ¿dónde se encuentra la aldea de los Yasakani?

-Ven, es necesario que yo valla contigo para cumplir mi destino una vez más… la aldea Yasakani esta hacia el occidente tras esas grandes colinas… los Kusanagi habitan al Noroeste de ahí, no están muy retirados, de hecho están muy cerca sus aldeas una de la otra

-Y Orochi, que ha sido sellado por ti ¿también se encuentra en este mundo? – volvió a preguntar la princesa

-Sí, ese maldito dios está en la cumbre de esa gran montaña, el espejo con su espíritu se encuentra ahí, si Barbeytus va a prisa puedes llegar muy tarde para salvar a tu amigo

-Bueno Dormin entonces vamos en camino hacia las tierras Yasakani's no quiero llegar tarde- dijo la princesa tomándolo de la mano

Este asintió a lo dicho

-¡Ruler!- llamo el líder Yata a su mejor hombre- necesito que cuides de la aldea en mi ausencia ¿te quedo claro?

-Si mi señor- respondió con voz firme y con una reverencia

Mientras tanto en la aldea de los Yasakani's…

El líder supremo (que es Barbeytus) se encontraba con sus rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras sostenía el cadáver de una hermosa mujer que era Marceline, tenía una capa roja y armadura de guerra de metal, mientras él seguía con su dolor y sufrimiento los demás solo mostraban respeto y agachaban la cabeza sintiéndose apenados por su dolor, entre los tantos Yasakani's se encontraba ahí Iori que tenía un par de muñequeras rojas, no tenia camisa, mas sin embargo tenía una armadura de guerra de cuero corta es su cintura y una manta rija y dorada atada a ella y también tenía puesta unas grebas de combate y braceras en su antebrazo para protección (aún tenía su cabello recortado)

-Marceline, no te vayas de mi lado por favor- suplicaba Barbeytus al cuerpo de su amada esposa que yacía sin vida

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, era algo espelúznate y tétrico a la vez

-¿Dicen que encontraron su cuerpo en tierras Kusanagi verdad?- decía en voz baja con rabia y odio el líder supremo

-Correcto mi Lord- decía Wiver, mensajero leal Yasakani y guerrero respetable por todos

-Se atrevieron a decir que cumplimos con nuestro deber en el combate divino y a ellos los bañaron en gloria… es una injusticia… nosotros somos superiores a ellos y aparte se atreven a matar a mi esposa, eso es no tener escrúpulos ni lealtad, desgraciados. Eudoro… iremos con Orochi y haremos lo que debamos hacer

-¿Es acaso que está pensando en…?

-Si… he de acecinar a todos los Kusanagi por sus faltas, lo que hicieron no merece perdón alguno, y para eso necesitamos un poder superior al de ellos, no dejare que esos canallas se salgan con la suya ni se sigan bañando en gloria con los demás que no se dan cuenta que nosotros salvamos al mundo, ellos deben pagar con la muerte

-¿La muerte de Marceline y tu rabia contra ellos lo vale?- preguntó uno de los Yasakani's

-Ella era todo para mi, ni toda la sangre de esos Kusanagi me saciara, nada podrá calmar mi ira, necesito borrar todo rastro de ellos, hacerlos pagar por matar a mi esposa, ¡ESTA BIEN, QUE LOS AMEN POR GANAR LA GUERRA QUE EN REALIDAD NOSOTROS GANAMOS Y NOS QUITEN EL CREDITO…! pero lo de Marceline, eso es un traición a espaldas. ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!- rugía el líder de los Yasakani levantándose y limpiándose algunas lagrimas mientras dejaba el cuerpo de su amada en un pequeño altar

-Prepárate hijo, le daremos honor a nuestro clan- dijo Kay a Iori

-¿Qué dices padre?- cuestionó Iori

-Barbeytus no se quedará así, le va a declarar la guerra a los Kusanagi, solo quiero que sepas que es un orgullo llamarte hijo- decía Kay tomando a su hijo por el hombro

Iori lo miro con resentimiento por unos momentos y desvió su mirada de el, no sabía que pensar, ¿la guerra sería necesaria en verdad?, rayos que importaba, era como un peón mas entre tantos guerreros. El clima cambio a una pequeña lluvia inestable y Barbeytus ya dispuesto a irse llevo a los suyos hasta el monte del "Paso a la obscuridad" donde yacía Orochi en el espejo

-¡Hay no debemos correr Dormin!- decía Alfa mirando a la gran tribulación rumbo al monte

-Sí, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo - se apresuraba Dormin

Los Yasakani's llegaron por fin hasta el monte del "Paso a la obscuridad" donde Orochi se encontraba en el espejo, al estar una vez ahí Barbeytus se acerco al dios dispuesto a negociar con el sin demostrar miedo

-Yamata…

-Yasakani… ¿qué quieres aquí? ¿buscas la muerte acaso?

-He venido para hacer un trato… un pacto de sangre… necesito más poder del que ahora tengo y solo tú me lo puedes otorgar

-Darle poder al insolente que me encerró en este espejo con la ayuda de otros, no me parece tan bueno que me pidas eso, pero… ¿con que intenciones?- decía el dios

-Ellos, acecinaron a mi esposa Marceline, deben pagar con la muerte… si es necesaria la guerra contra ellos, entonces… lo hare- dijo el líder con voz firme y evitando lagrimas

Orochi sonrió de placer al escuchar esto, Yamasaki había cumplido con su mandato a la perfección, la guerra estaba asegurada, el pronto seria libre como antes y una vez más causaría el caos en la tierra

-Este poder tiene un costo Barbeytus, el poder de un dios hará que tus flamas sean purpuras y un precio elevado que no creo que estés dispuesto a pagar- continuo Orochi seriamente

-¡Lo que sea Yamata, solo dilo!- grito el

-Mi poder divino hará que sobre tu gente caiga una terrible maldición de fuego impuro, los hombres morirán después de los 36 años, sufrirán algo que se llama el "Disturbio de la sangre" que les provocará ansiedad de acecinar a los demás sin control no importando si es un ser querido, no tendrán noción de lo que hacen ni quiénes son, ocurrirá en cualquier momento sin previo aviso por momentos cortos… sus ojos serán color sangre al ser tentados por ella y sus mujeres… ellas morirán al dar a luz a su hijo primogénito, su muerte será terrible, los síntomas de embarazo serán distintos a los comunes, sufrirán mucho, desearan la muerte pero no será así… será tanto el amor a su hijo que no les importará lo que sufran con tal de que ellos se salven- decía Orochi seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados

Los demás escuchaban esto con seriedad, ellos jamás se mostraban débiles ante nada ni nadie por eso eran de los más respetados de todos los clanes, los hombres mayores a esa edad morirían ese mismo día y los que no sufrirían el disturbio de la sangre, algo que les provocaba miedo pues no querían dañarse los unos a los otros o a su propia familia, quedarían malditos por el fuego impuro, las mujeres en cinta tendrán síntomas raros por la maldición, ya no podrán conocer a sus bellos hijos ni estar con ellos, si… era una duda grande de Barbeytus al oír esto

-Sin embargo… hay una forma de que se libren de mi maldición- prosiguió el dios- me dices que tu intención es por venganza hacia los Kusanagi- continuo caminando entre el espejo y la nada- bueno, si los matas deberás ofréceme su alma de todos ellos para que estén en Lago Cocito y una vez cumplido esto la maldición se ira de sus vidas volviendo todo a la normalidad… no más maldición no más disturbio de la sangre no más síntomas raros y no más muertes de las necesarias, pero solo si lograses matar a TODOS los Kusanagi Barbeytus, esa es la única manera…

Alfa y Dormin llegaban al monte exhaustos por correr demasiado, la princesa iba a continuar con un respiro forzado pero el líder Yata la detiene

-Espera, necesito continuar solo desde aquí- se apresuro Dormin diciéndole a la princesa ya muy cerca de de este

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella

-Mi apellido debe ser cambiado, una vez que Barbeytus no haga caso a mi sugerencia hará el pacto de sangre con Orochi, y ya cambiado mi apellido a Kagura no habrá problema alguno porque no cambiaras así el presente alterno de Maki y Chizuru, una vez concluido esto tendrás com segundos, muy valioso segundos, no puedes fallar en este corto tiempo, deberás correr a Iori y sacarlo de aquí antes de que el fuego lo impregne, tendrás que llevarlo al "Ciego Mundo" con tu poder de consternación Ateneica, ese lugar es el único por donde puede ser liberado al enfrentarse a sus miedos, pasados, recuerdos obscuros, tormentos y otras pruebas mas

-Vale estoy dispuesta, al oír tu señal correré a él y hare justamente lo que me dijiste. "No puede fallar solo tengo una oportunidad, si no lo logro el morirá, tengo que hacerlo bien"- pensaba la princesa con ojos fijos

Barbeytus volteaba a ver a sus fieles hombres que desde el principio le habían seguido y obedecido, miraba las caras de todos y cada uno de ellos, hombres dispuestos a morir por el sí era necesario, mujeres y jóvenes fuertes que no les atemorizaba la muerte si no al contrario para ellos era un regalo hermoso y la veían como una amiga. Su rabia le pesa. Su tristeza… lo asfixia. Es cuando vuelve a ver a Orochi y asiente con la cabeza aceptando su destino que nunca seria cambiado.

-¡Espera Barbeytus!- grito Dormin acercándose a toda prisa

Este volteo sorprendido por verlo

-¿Qué quieres Yata?- dijo el líder Yasakani

-No lo hagas, no tienes que hacer esto… estoy seguro de que hay otra forma de solucionar este malentendido

-¡¿Malentendido?! ¡ellos acecinaron a Marceline!, que se queden las aclamaciones de los demás, no me importa… pero esto no tiene perdón, te recomiendo que no te entrometas Dormin, o la sangre de Radamantys no será la única que vierta- amenazo

-No es lo que parece, ellos no fueron en realidad quienes acecinaron tu esposa, si no un Hakkesshu, ese bastardo llevó su cuerpo a propósito a tierras Kusanagi para que pensaras que habían sido ellos- continuó diciendo Dormin

-¡Vete Yata! o serás testigo del origen del nuevo y gran poder, testigo de una maldición

-Qué vergüenza Yasakani, ¿pero qué crees? ya soy testigo también al igual que tus hombres, no puedo cargar con este peso, he manchado mi apellido, no podre hacerte cambiar de parecer ni nadie lo hará por que tu ira es mucha para ver la realidad, no entiendes del habla… solo de pelea y ya. No quiero que cuando alguien me vea caminar diga: "Ese es Dormin Yata, el hombre que no evito que los Yasakani's quedaran malditos de por vida", no quiero que nadie nos reconozca ya como los Yata es por eso que cambiare mi apellido a Kagura… para que nadie sepa de ahora en adelante quiénes somos y que no nos recuerden como unos testigos de la maldición, y si tienes valor y coraje para aceptar tu destino como un ser maldecido será mejor que hagas lo mismo que yo, no portar tu apellido mas, porque cuando cierres el pacto no serás el mismo hombre Yasakani

Barbeytus quedo pensativo unos momentos… su mirada era al suelo… sus ojos se cerraban y sus manos hacían unos puños que contenían coraje… su mente pensaba en todo y nada a la vez…. Dormin tenía razón; este hombre no conocía del habla solo de la batalla y la brutalidad en lo absoluto, levanto su vista al cielo, abrió sus ojos y miró a las gaviotas planear con el suave viento, las gotas de la suave llovizna que caían sobre su rostro, sintió necesidad, su frente sudaba por la presión que sentía, de su cuello también escurría ese liquido salado que lo ponía aun más tenso mientras toda esa escena era observada por la princesa Athena, la que ya había identificado a Iori Yagami y tan solo esperaba la señal de Dormin para hacer lo indicado una vez

-¡Gente…!- hablo por fin el líder Yasakani (pasaron como 5 segundos)- a parir de ahora, seremos conocidos como los Yagami, después de que haga el pacto de sangre con Yamata, ese será el apellido maldito hasta que matemos a todos los Kusanagi

Qué extraño por un momento Dormin creyó que no lo haría, pero como le dijo antes a la princesa, TODO deberá repetirse como una vez pasó en realidad, después de todo quizá Iori no era un acecino sádico por los entrenamientos duros de su realidad alterna, tal vez ya lo tenía en la sangre, su descendencia mostraba placer al combatir… aunque a Iori no le gustara la violencia mostraba ser muy rudo y despiadado aprovechándose de los demás y usando a sus compañeros como herramientas para llegar a Kyo como en el último torneo K.O.F. que había perdido

-Jajajaja entonces es un trato Yasakani, o ¿debería decir Yagami?- sonrió maliciosamente el dios

-Si- dijo en seco él

Orochi beso su mano derecha y esta quedo impregnada del fuego púrpura (el fuego maldito o impuro) para después sacar su mano derecha entre el espejo que se abrió como si se estrellase esperando que él la estrechara con intenciones de hacer el pacto (es por eso que el espejo dejo el paso a este, la ira de Barbeytus libero por una parte el poder de la Magatama Yasakani, el lo había permitido en persona)

-"La Magatama Yasakani ¿pero cómo?"- pensó Barbeytus

-¿Qué esperas?, rápido…- musitó Orochi con ansias y prisa- con solo estrecharla basta

El líder Yasakani se acerco hasta a él y Dormin miró hacían donde estaba la princesa queriendo decir "prepárate" a lo que ella asintió. Hasta que al fin estrecho su mano con la de el dios y al acerco el poder fue tan grande que el mismo se inclino al recibirlo, de la mano de Orochi corrió un poder purpura que paso a la mano de Barbeytus provocando que este se inclinara por tremendo poder, después de soltar sus manos del espejo corrieron serpientes de fuego del mismo color purpura con destino a cada Yasakani para darles más poder y a la vez maldecirlos

-Larga vida al fantasma ignominioso- decía el dios al el líder Yagami que se encontraba en el suelo tras haber recibido el poder

-¡Ahora Alfa!- ordeno el líder Kagura antes cuando las serpientes iban entrando en el cuerpo de cada Yagami

(Escena en momento semilento)…

La princesa corrió lo más aprisa hasta Iori compitiendo contra un serpiente de fuego que iba directo a este, mientras corría a él miro a su alrededor, Yagami's tirados por el tremendo poder, algunos que rebasaban los 36 años muertos al instante, lamentaciones que pasaban por la cabeza en tan pocos segundos después del pacto, algunos sangrando por la boca, las mujeres gritaban y se tocaban el vientre de dolor, otros más se levantaban de suelo con cansancio pero con poder en las venas y fuego purpura saliendo de las manos de otros cuantos Yagamis mas. Era realmente impresionante la rapidez de la maldición de Orochi sobre este clan

(Fin de la escena)…

-No puedo fallar- dijo la princesa angustiada

Ya estaba a punto de perder contra esta pero al último momento ella se lanza hacia Iori y cubriéndolo con su manto y poder de consternación Ateneica desaparecen como si el espacio los hubiera consumido en menos de medio segundo

-Te veré pronto Athena Asamiya- decía Dormin después de verlos desaparecer…


End file.
